Centuries in Winter
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Siendo el primero en verlo, se había ganado el mayor aprecio de todos. Aun si debía pasar siglos en el invierno, no dejaria de amar al travieso espíritu del Invierno. Three-Shot Semi-AU. Pairing: Hijack [Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III x Jack Frost] Advertencias: Lemon, Gore, Muerte de personajes, Lenguaje Obsceno, Semi AU
1. Sadness Winter

_Tus ojos eran los únicos que provocan en mí este sentimiento difícil de explicar_

 **1 - SADNESS IN WINTER**

Estar metido en una cueva, con una ventisca capaz de tumbar a ocho dragones, congelándose hasta lugares que no conoce y rogar a los dioses que los permitan vivir un día más es una cosa común, es decir... Vive en Berk ¿De qué tendría que sorprenderse? Las heladas, tormentas y cualquier fenómeno natural que tratara de frío son comunes y corrientes.

Lo que no negaría es que resultaba muy curioso el cómo las ventiscas parecen muy desordenadas, había vientos contradictorios nada usuales, también que se estuvieran saliendo del tiempo cronometrado que han hecho. Abrazándose más con sus larguiruchos brazos se presiona contra Toothless, quien también tirita, en busca de calor, más se seis veces intentando encender una fogata que muere por el viento.

Un día de estos consideraría seriamente cambiarse el nombre a "Hiccup Haddock Horrendous el mala suerte", pues como si no fuera suficiente con lo que ya se ha nombrado, hay escarcha llenando la cueva ya de por sí fría. Toothless hace uno que otro ruido y mueve la cabeza, una especie de pedido para salir sin importar el clima fuera.

—Ya amigo... Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos volvamos un bloque de hielo — asegura en supuesto optimismo, Toothless le dirige una mirada acusadora —. Oye, es enserio... ahí fuera nos acabaríamos enterrando bajo la nieve — trata de calentar sus manos soltando su aliento en estas —. ¿Sabes? Mi madre dejo una historia sobre un supuesto... espíritu del invierno o algo así que hace las ventiscas, tormentas y todo lo que sea con nieve, Papá no la cree... Aunque sería genial ¿eh? Alguien capaz de controlar la nieve y el hielo.

Toothless vuelve a refunfuñar, sin encontrar lo que sería genial de todo eso, para su capacidad intelectual -es decir, no mucha- es lo mismo a un vikingo con ganas de matarlo con un arma a la cual solo puede huir y no destruir, sería muy frustrante. Hiccup por su parte sigue en su vano intento de encontrar un mínimo de calor en su cuerpo o en el de Toothless, la escarcha se hacía más pronunciada en determinado punto, que, aunque particular, no prestó mayor atención.

—Aunque... ¿Como seria? Ella decía que se llamaba "Jack", pero nunca dice como es, quizás solo confundió un dragón de escamas Blancas sin registrar en nuestro libro, que de alguna manera alborota el clima o... Ay no sé, pensar tanto en esto no haría que deje de congelarme aquí — concluye en un pequeño lloriqueo. Vivir sin una pierna para morir a los cuatro meses, sin duda alguna es Hiccup es la buena fortuna encarnizada, alabado sea el sarcasmo —. También puede verse humano... —a pesar de quejarse, sigue con lo mismo —: Algo así como uno bendecido por los dio-

—La luna en realidad.

— ¡AY SANTOS DIOSES!

Acabo revolcándose al final de la cueva, usando a Toothless como barrera, cuya mandíbula caída lo hace saber que no es el único que está viendo el mismo extraño fenómeno por llamarlo de algún modo. Una pequeña risita llena el rocoso lugar mientras la blanquecina escarcha hace un mayor acto de presencia en la oscura superficie, haciendo ver un tono blanco y luminoso.

—Pareciera como si de verdad te hubiera ... ¿Me estás viendo? —interroga con una cara casi tan espantada como la del joven Vikingo —. ¿Pu-puedes verme?

— ¿¡De donde se supone que saliste!? —interroga Hiccup, más que asombrado por la repentina aparición en la cueva.

— ¡Puedes verme! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con sus cabellos y haciendo una expresión que revela su genuina emoción. —Me llamo Jack Frost, podría decir que es un gusto conocerte. —sonríe con cierto grado de nervios, pero con suma empatía con la intención de no asustar a su receptor.

—cla-claro... ¿Que eres? Hace un segundo no estabas aquí, nadie puede tener cabello blanco, estas descalzo y más descubierto que una oveja recién afeitada, hay una tormenta fuera y tu estas aquí dentro, eso es- Au... —soba su cara, Toothless adora darle bofetadas con sus orejas, usualmente interrumpiendo su palabrería sin sentido.

—En realidad estoy aquí desde antes de que tu llegaras, me pasaste de largo y por eso es tan... raro que puedas hablarme en este instante — por lo atropelladas de sus palabras, queda suficientemente claro que quiere tener una larga conversación —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te escuche llamar al dragón Toothless, aunque supongo que sabes que tiene dientes retráctiles.

—E-eh... si... ya lo sé, aunque al principio no lo sabía. Me llamo Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III. —Jack da un silbido, jugando con el cayado en sus manos.

—Que nombre más largo ¿Eres alguien importante? —Hiccup gira la cabeza, pues Jack se había guindado de manera casi imposible en su cayado y quedó al revés —. No tienes pinta de serlo.

— ¿Sabes que es Berk?

—Ni idea.

— ¿La aldea a unas islas de distancia?

— ¿Dónde hay vikingos gritones y dragones por doquier?

—Aja.

—Entonces sí sé que es Berk.

—Mi papá es el líder. —Y Jack se cae de donde está, apartando la capa marrón que tiene puesta para ver con sorpresa al castaño.

— ¿Eres hijo de ese...? WOW, eso sí que es raro, no te le pareces en nada — carcajea, Hiccup no se lo tomó mal pues no había nadie que no reaccionara así al enterarse —. Eres como un fideo viviente... Con mucha suerte serás tan grande como él al crecer.

—Espero que sí, la aldea acabaría tirándome al mar de no ser así... ¿Y tú? ¿Que se supone que eres? —pregunta aun abrazando su cuerpo.

—Es difícil hablar cuando te chasquean tanto los dientes. —resopla uno de sus blancos mechones de cabello. —Aunque no estoy seguro de que ayude... —dando unos cuantos pasos llegó a la entrada de la cueva, dando golpecitos a la pared y suelo para crear una gran barrera de hielo con apenas entradas. —Listo, el frío no debería entrar tanto ahora, creo

— ¿Puedes crear hielo? La tormenta... ¿La hiciste tú?

—En realidad fue un pequeño error de cálculo, es complicado saber que alcance tengo, he estado practicando mucho ese asunto — admite jugando con el cayado en sus manos —. Y puedo congelar todo lo que me plazca, por eso soy Jack Frost.

—Ya veo... —murmuró pensativo, sin el cuento constante era ciertamente menos frío. Jack tomó lugar en el suelo, tan cercano como el vigilante dragón se lo permitió —. ¿Tu Familia tiene esas habilidades también?

—Ni idea.

— ¿Solo estas tú?

—Supongo que sí.

— ¿Nadie más te acompaña?

—Soy solitario cual lobo.

— ¿Y tu familia...?

—No sé si la tengo.

— ¿Qué...?

—No sé. —respondió antes de siquiera dejarlo terminar, suponiendo lo que diría —. En realidad, no recuerdo tener nada de eso

— ¿No sabes nada? Padre, madre, hermana, hermano, abuelos, Tíos... ¿No recuerdas nada? —Insistió con sorpresa y Jack negó con la cabeza —. ¿Como sabes tu nombre siquiera? ¿lo inventaste?

—No, la Luna me lo dijo. —sonríe divertido. —El problema es que... Desde ese momento no me ha dicho más nada. Nadie puede verme, escucharme o siquiera tocarme... He pedido una respuesta que jamás ha llegado.

—Debe ser muy solitario ¿Desde cuándo es así?

—Creo que van unos... cinco o seis años, es complicado llevar la cuenta, pero — soplando suavemente su mano se formó un foco de nieve que vuela hasta Hiccup —. He aprendido a hacer algunas cosas. —el copo choca con la cara del vikingo, un pequeño brillo azulino junto a su inexplicable risa vino después.

— Se siente extraño. —tapa su boca para evitar reírse.

—Cuando hago eso en los niños se ponen a jugar, es divertido pelear con nieve — la escarcha se expande aún más, estando a poco de llenar toda la cueva con ella —. Quizás si lo hago con tu papá se divierta al menos un poco, nunca he visto reír a ese hombre.

—Es el líder de nuestra aldea, tiene preocupaciones más importantes.

— Asumo que preocuparse por la poca confianza que tiene el pueblo por su hijo. He escuchado que eres tan inquieto como una sardina —mofa —. Y en comparación a los demás, muy, muy delgado.

—Eso ya es asunto arreglado, antes matábamos dragones, ya no lo hacemos. Él era bueno matándolos y yo montándolos. Es un progreso en la vida.

—Dudo que estuviera muy orgulloso de esa clase de cambio.

—En realidad no, le costó aceptarlo, pero lo hizo, nos llevamos mejor con ese cambio, todo gracias a Toothless. —da unas palmaditas a la cabeza del Night Fury.

—Quizás sea gracias a ti ¿No lo crees? El dragón no habla — acota sonriendo, Hiccup apoya la cabeza en Toothless —. Supongo que también pudo ser mutuo.

—Tal vez si — Toothless hace un pequeño gorgoteo complacido —. Si de verdad estás tan solo y nadie puede verte... ¿Por qué no vienes a la Aldea? Estoy seguro de que estarán contentos de recibirte, al menos cuando diga que no eres peligroso y que no congelaras la carne asada. —Y esto señores, es lo que más preocupa a los vikingos de Berk durante el invierno, la carne.

—No creo que ellos puedan verme, he jugado por ahí cantidad de veces y todos me atraviesan —hace un pequeño resoplido —. Quién sabe, puede que vaya a visitarte, debe ser divertido jugar con alguien que sabe que soy yo quien lanza las bolas de nieve.

—Si así lo quieres...

Estuvieron un rato prolongado en silencio, donde Hiccup mantenía su mirada clavada en Jack, de bonitos ojos azules como zafiros grandes y resplandecientes. Toothless había logrado dormirse desde hace un rato largo, intentaba no imitarlo para asegurarse de que el albino no se fuera y seguir hablando después. Resultaba gracioso lo fácil que empatizo con él, por lo general costaba hablar con otras personas aun si fueran contemporáneas. Acabó dormido sin remedio, con el frio preponderando, pero sin ser tan jodidamente fuerte como hace unas horas.

Por algún motivo, tenía unas ganas terribles de dibujarlo, pero carece de método para hacer justicia a sus ojos o cabello albino... Muy bien, que alguien le explique qué clase de fetichismo está tomando por sus ojos o cabello; su rareza está en el estatus habitual, igual que su curiosidad, quizás podría ayudar a Jack a recordar y ser amigos...

Como temía, al abrir los ojos Jack ya no estaba, la cueva tenía escarcha con grabados hermosos en toda su longitud, sin contar lo que ahora Toothless está queriendo tocar con la curiosidad a flote.

—No amigo, lo vas a destrozar, está prohibido tocar — Ríe empujándolo con suavidad. Hay un perfectamente hecho modelo de Toothless en nieve, sentado con sus orejas levantadas y sus alas recogidas. En el suelo con unas rocas estaba escrito un "Nos vemos luego" —. Bien amigo, hora de volver a casa, Papá va a querer matarnos.

Sin verlo por su dirección, Jack se encuentra sentado en un árbol más arriba de la cueva, asegurándose de que se fuera. Una vez desapareció de su vista acabo pensativo, porque razón él si podía verlo mientras los demás no, hablar, tocarlo... Era tan extraño, quizás debía insistir más a la Luna a que respondiera, también evitar hacer esas tormentas, le daría mucha pena que por su culpa esa aldea tan pintoresca acabe destruida y los ojos verdes de Hiccup se marchitaran por el frío...

Si, debía ir a practicar a otro lado.

* * *

La nieve en Berk por un tiempo se hizo muy escaza, no se quejaban, pero resultaba sumamente extraño que después de vivir tantos años con aquellas fuertes tormentas de granizo y nieve, estás no hicieran aparición. Tenían épocas muy cortas donde nieva con suavidad, apenas llenando el piso y cubriendo el pasto verde; caminando en uno de los lugares menos visitados con Toothless andando a su lado, la rutina cuando quiere huir de sus deberes en la aldea en realidad.

Luego de caminar un rato sin nada importante que ver Toothless se echó en el suelo, negado a seguir caminando por nada y sin comer; Hiccup se acostó recostado del dragón con negras escamas, restando importancia a la brisa fría que comienza a hacer, hasta cierto punto lo hizo, sin embargo, se volvió bastante fuerte, pues tuvo que frotar sus brazos, aun con la ropa se sentía.

—No recordaba que hiciera tanto frío en este lugar —farfulla levantándose —. Volvamos a la aldea, antes de que... ¿Y esto?

Extendió la mano y tomo lo que cae suave y grácilmente del cielo. Copos de nieve, perfectos en todo sentido, que, al entrar en contacto con su mano, se derretían al instante. Es curioso pues siempre que ha visto nevar, hay cierto preludio como las nubes densas y grises, los copos tampoco suelen caer sino una tormenta con la cual esconderse en casa es la mejor opción; el cielo sigue tan despejado y brillante y como antes.

—Esto me recuerda mucho a alguien... —murmura viendo al cielo y luego a Toothless que hace pequeños gruñidos en respuesta, moviendo las alas y orejas —. Sea como sea... Vamos amigo. —Toothless resoplo, dándole la espalda —. ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? Hey, heyeyeyey regresa aquí — persigue al reptil por el camino cómicamente tomado, pues da saltos en una especie de señal de seguirlo —. ¡Toothless! —queja ante la imitación que hace este de una sonrisa, mostrando sus encías y burlándose de su persona —. Voy a llenar de anguilas tu plato si-

— ¡Bunnyyyyyy! ¡No puedes ocultarte por siempreeeee! —la voz cantarina y familiar hizo aparición, no sabía si seguía la voz o a Toothless en este momento. —Voy a congelar tu madriguera a menos que me respondas~ ... Tal vez me equivoque de lugar y es otra isla ¿Por qué todo aquí debe verse tan igual? Ah~ Viento, hora de- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú que tienes...? Ay, ay eres pesado

—Tooth... ¿Jack?

Toothless tenía bajo su hocico al pálido muchacho de ojos azules, quien alza la mirada para verlo y a juzgar por su mueca ni siquiera sabe quién es. Dio una larga lamida a la mandíbula de Jack, su expresión delató el asco que esto le proporcionaba, no lo culpa, hasta él tiene asco de esa baba.

—Muy bien, ya, ya, lo estás aplastando — lo empuja suavemente y se sienta a un lado, permitiendo al albino levantarse. Hiccup tomó aire y... —: ¿¡Donde estuviste!? Te desapareciste de repente aquella vez y más nunca.

— ¿Te conozco? No bueno... ¿Como puedes verme? —pregunta con las manos en su nuca, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto que me conoces! Soy Hiccup... El fideo, desgracia para la aldea, metido en una cueva a mitad de una tormenta... —incita, recordando vagos diálogos con él. Jack abrió los ojos con graciosa sorpresa, parando el juguetón andar hacia un lado.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Eres tú enserio? WOW — Exclama sonriendo -y cabe destacar que sus dientes sin terriblemente blancos, como su cabello. - Hiccup apretó los labios por la expresión del otro, poniéndose mínimamente colorado —. No te reconocí... Has cambiado mucho y para bien al menos.

—Ya me di cuenta de que no me reconociste. —ríe nervioso.

—Debí suponerlo, solo tú has logrado verme, sería raro que alguien más lo hiciera y tenga casualmente un dragón tan poco común. —juega con el cayado que había recogido del suelo —. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Berk queda lejos ¿Te aburriste de estar ahí? Suele ser muy... Aburrida. —redunda.

—Eh... No, para nada, no puedo hacer eso en realidad —comenta un tanto por lo bajo, Jack ladea la cabeza esperando una respuesta clara —. Y que haces tú por aquí, no hay aldeas cerca, nada hay cerca en realidad.

—Busco a Bunny.

— ¿Bunny?

—Aja, un conejo de un metro noventa, deja huevos de dulce cerca de las aldeas, los esconde y él también lo hace, maldito cobarde. —bufa. Haciendo un pequeño puchero. Hiccup no quiso preguntar más al respecto del personaje, está resignado a no entender.

— ¿Algo por lo que estés buscando? puedo ayudarte si gustas. — Ofrece con gentil sonrisa.

—Nah, no importa, lo hare en otro momento... Sigo bastante sorprendido de lo mucho que creciste, al menos ahora te pareces más a tu padre... debe estar orgulloso de e-

—Está muerto —Jack se mordió la lengua —. Hace unos cuantos meses, tuvimos un problema con un vikingo que usaba a los dragones y... No importa —se interrumpe. — ¿Por qué no vamos a la aldea? Podemos hablar mejor ahí, comer algo.

—Si no te molesta que vaya allá pues sí, puede que sea divertido. —comenta con divertida sonrisa, planeando alguna jugarreta seguramente

—Genial. Sube y agárrate —Jack se apoyó en su cayado mientras Hiccup se subía al lomo de Toothless —. ¿Jack?

—Podemos hacer una carreta de quien llega primero. —ofrece en tono travieso.

— Pero tu no-

—Te veo en Berk~

Para asombro de Hiccup, Jack estaba ¿Flotando se puede decir? En el aire y alejándose. Teniendo espíritu competitivo no tardo en seguirlo, con Toothless notoriamente animado por la carrera contra el raro muchacho capaz de congelar, volar y aparentemente no salirse de su cabeza una vez entra en ella sin permiso con sus voluminosos ojos azules y cabello albino; Pasando por sobre algunas islas, Jack creaba con su cayado algunos caminos de hielo por los que se deslizaba, mientras Hiccup sobre Toothless esquiva los altos árboles en su camino.

—Eres muy lento. —Toothless bajo la cabeza, viendo a Jack flotando bajo su cuerpo, formó aquella sonrisa mostrando sus encías—. Aunque muy tierno. —admite con una risa por el cómico gesto.

— ¿Te dadas por vencido? Nadie en Berk nos supera. —mofa cuando se puso a la par, Jack le saco la lengua y con cierta saña traviesa, congela el cabello castaño. — ¡Hey!

—Eso es porque yo no vivo en Berk, hasta más al rato segundones. ¡Viento es hora de seguir! —exclama y tal como lo dicho, un fuerte viento de cola dio lugar; Hiccup con incrédula mirada lo vio alejarse en la dirección respectiva a la aldea. Una risa peculiar afloro en su rostro, posiblemente considerable como tonta.

—De verdad es genial. —Toothless alza la mirada tanto como puede a su jinete, era idea suya o tenía esa estupidez plasmada en la cara tal como con Astrid...

...

Apenas puso un pie en el suelo, estuvieron a poco de caer encima suya en base a quejas que apenas logra distinguir; hielo en los hornos, en la comida, los dragones pegados al suelo y nevando incluso dentro de una casa. En realidad, no hay una razón del todo clara a porqué decir esto, tomando en cuenta que es solucionable de forma independiente, los Terrible Terror también escupen fuego y podrían encargarse de lo más relevante sobre el hielo.

— ¿No lo crees extraño? Aparte de la poca nieve en estos años ahora pasa esto. —queja Astrid cruzada de brazos —. Quizás ofendimos a algún dios.

—Hemos estado al día con los rezos y ofrendas, no es cuestión de un... —pequeños copos de nieve hacen aparición, recordando lo que había dejado de lado por su aldea enardecida —... Dios.

—Que gran halago que me crean un dios, de verdad. —salta del techo de un cada hasta acabar en pie junto al vikingo —. Tardaste mucho y quise divertirme un rato.

— ¿Congelando todo y nevando? Ahora soy el líder y debo lidiar con cada problema.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es que era demasiado tentador, sobre todo al pata de palo y mano cambiable, su bigote está mucho más firme ahora. —ríe divertido, su risa recordaba a la de un niño en plena travesura que ha sido descubierta.

—Si vas a estar aquí no puedes ir causando esta clase de caos.

—Está bien, no lo haré de nuevo. —mira a un lado con puchero y clara falsedad en sus palabras, pues seguramente lo querría hacer de nuevo.

— ¿Y hace cuanto que llegaste? Fuiste capaz de -

—Hiccup ¿Con quién hablas? —Astrid se atrevió a preguntar con relativa tranquilidad, contrario a lo que hubieran hecho sus amigos, quizás burlándose.

— ¿Como que con _Quien_? Con Jack, está aquí parado frente a... —su aclaración murió cuando repentinamente apareció su madre.

—Estuve buscándote, han pasado cosas muy extrañas hoy, tal vez- ¿Hiccup? ¿Qué pasa?

Intento decir algo, sin embargo, Jack negó con la cabeza, apoyando el cayado en su hombro y viendo a otro lado, caminando distraído y pasando su mano que traspasa a todos lo que intenta tocar, sin ser visto en lo más mínimo. Una vez al lado de Hiccup puso su mano en el cabello de este, dando pequeños tirones a los mechones.

—No es nada, solo fue... Un lapsus, luego te lo explico. —respondió a Astrid que siguió con mirada extrañada, Snotlout no se pudo aguantar la risa.

—Nuestro gran líder ahora habla solo cual delirante, la sucesión promete. —bromea sin poderlo evitar, no tomó importancia al comentario, acostumbrado a esa clase de palabras desde la infancia y siendo Snotlout, con más razón.

—Puede ser que inhalaste gas de algún dragón, es algo común. —dice Fishlegs con pequeña y simpática sonrisa.

—Lo dudo, estaba muy solitario por allá... mamá, necesito que hablemos algo. —Valka asiente curiosa por lo que Hiccup tenga que decirle, más aún con la extraña seña que hizo a prácticamente nada, sin contar que su cabello tenía un movimiento extraño y de la brisa nos e trata.

Jack sabía donde estaba la casa del jefe, por lo que no se esmeró en seguirlo, sino en ver que hacían los vikingos por la aldea y Toothless, molestando a un dragón de cuatro alas bastante grande, Cloudjumper si no escucho mal de la madre de Hiccup, se parecía más a ella que a su padre, lo cual es bastante gracioso. Entró la casa sin problema, sentándose en una de las altas vigas de esta, creando escarcha con su toque de inmediato.

—Tú fuiste la que hablaba de él y es real.

—Jack Frost es solo un rumor que existe desde que soy pequeña Hiccup, ahora se hizo más común, pero es solo un mito. —afirma con calma la mujer quitándose la capa y dejándola sobre la mesa —. pasar tanto tiempo por ahí te ha hecho confundir las cosas, Jack Frost no es real.

—Lo es, incluso está ahí. —lo señala y Jack rueda los ojos, no iba a verlo aun si afirmaran que está presente, ha pasado tanto que ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo más saludable es no tomar importancia al asunto.

—No importa lo mucho que lo digas, nadie me ve, solo tú. —responde divertido, moviendo el cayado y creando sin querer algún que otro copo de nieve.

— ¡ya ves! —exclama alzando los brazos en señalización de la repentina y compacta nevada en la vivienda.

—Este sí que es un buen truco, ya quiero ver cuál es el nuevo artefacto que hiciste, es menos destructivo que tu espada de gas. —se restregó la cara con ambas manos, esto era una desventaja de estarse desviviendo en inventar nuevas cosas. Jack se ríe, saltando al suelo y acuclillado en el borde de las escaleras —. Aunque cuidado, parece estar llenando la casa de escarcha y ya sabes que la madera se-

—¡No soy yo! Es Jack, demuéstrale de alguna forma que estas aquí, estoy quedando como un loco desquiciado. —pide ya ciertamente desesperado, Jack saca la lengua y mirando a otro lado —. Gracias, espíritu inservible.

—Te haré algo de comer, estas alucinando. —ríe con nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Demuestra que existes, ella ya sabe de ti.

—¿Qué puede saber? Ni siquiera sé que soy yo —sentado estira las piernas, apoyando el cayado del suelo —. aparte ¿Para qué quieres que me vea? Me gustaría, pero estoy contento de que solo tú lo hagas.

Hiccup acabó con la cara roja por la expresión sonriente del solitario albino, Valka vio con diversión esta expresión en su hijo. Mira a un lado, encontrándose repentinamente con una figura de nieve con su forma, tan exacta que alguien debió verla para hacerlo, pero... _Solo están ella y Hiccup en la casa_. El líder de Berk mira a Jack que acercándose a una ventana hace pequeños dibujos en formas simples como un conejo, estrellas y pájaros, que pronto salen de ahí y empiezan a flotar y moverse por toda la casa. Una de hecho choco contra el rostro de Valka, que empezó a reír suavemente.

—Oh por los... Dioses... esto es... ¡HII!—se llevó una mano al pecho, fijándose en quien está parado a su lado.

—Se nota que es tu madre, reaccionó exactamente igual —mofa y Valka se hace atrás temblorosa, Hiccup la agarra antes de que se caiga —. Ummm... Creo que iré a ver la aldea un rato, se hará de noche pronto y estaré ocupado, te veo otro día Hiccup, Valka.

Con esta simple despedida sale por una ventana abierta, Valka señaló en aquella dirección con la boca abierta y Hiccup respondió con una especie de mueca nerviosa, aunque un poco desilusionado de que se fuera, quería hablar más con él, aunque no espere aquel detalle de que solo él —y ahora su madre—. lo pudieran ver, eso daba una explicación a porque a pesar de la alegría notoria, la soledad en sus ojos de azul tonalidad, estuviera siempre presente.

El interrogatorio de su madre no tardo en venir, lo esperaba, respondió con lo poco que sabia y una vez hecha la noche después de cenar, esperaba que Jack apareciera para conversar, estuvo desvelado viendo a la luna sin la presencia del albino, preguntando donde estaba este. Bajo la mirada a Toothless, que cual peRro cachorro se metía en su cama a dormir de vez en cuando.

—Estoy bien amigo, solo que... Tras tantos años de no vernos se vuelve a desaparecer — suspira desilusionado para luego agregar —: Aunque es bueno que me recuerde, quizás mañana también está cerca, después de todo no es como que se esfuerce en esconderse haciendo nevar en todo lado y congelando todo lo que toque... —se deja caer nuevamente en el lecho —. No pueden tocarlo, tampoco verlo... Pero mamá y yo si ¿Por qué?

Esto lo tiene un tanto molesto, aun cuando Jack lo había mencionado, no pensó que fuera tan exagerado, nadie lo veía, escuchaba, ni siquiera tocaba, su madre lo atravesó por completo como si se tratara de un fantasma -Un espíritu Hiccup, un espíritu-. Respiro tan profundo como pudo, mañana lo buscaría, solo seguiría la nieve, el frío y todo lo que simbolizaba al albino.

...

— ¿A qué viene esa cara de querer apuñalar algo?

Su sobresalto no fue normal, llevándose una mano al pecho por lo desbocado que este se encuentra, viendo al albino que cae lentamente al suelo, apoyando el cayado en su hombro y esa risita que aparenta ser imborrable en su rostro. Dio un largo suspiro, incorporándose de donde está recostado y haciendo un apenas perceptible sonido con la boca.

—A que llevas casi una semana sin aparecer. —con sonrisa sarcástica ladea la cabeza mientras Jack silva.

—No pensé que ibas a extrañ- Quítame... a tu largar... tija de encima. —pide habiéndose dejado caer por el peso de Toothless en su espalda y la lamida de este a su cabello.

—muy bien Amigo, ya es suficiente castigo —Obedeciendo, el Night Fury se levanta, permitiendo al albino bufar inconforme —. Eso es por desaparecerte antes de poder hablar.

—Quería jugar y ya que no podía en Berk fui a hacerlo en otro lado... Como sea, tu ayudas dragones ¿verdad? —Hiccup asiente de inmediato, suponiendo ya que es lo que va a decir —. De camino acá vi a uno herido y derribado, parecía un arma vikinga así que supuse que sería buena idea decirte.

—En Berk no atacamos dragones, alguien más debió hacerlo —murmuró pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla —. Llévame hacia él dragón, conozco muchas de las armas de aldeas circundantes, debo asegurarme de que no sea de las nuestras.

—Está cerca, no hace falta que vueles hasta allá — informa, Hiccup iba directo a subir a la montura de Toothless. Ambos comenzaron a caminar junto al otro —. ¿Alguna razón por la que te molestara que me fuera?

—Si, digo, no... ay dioses — restriega su cara para extrañeza del albino —. Es que... Pensé que en esta ocasión podríamos hablar más, hacer cosas...

—Si eso quieres no hay problema, soy adorable y no puedes evitar extrañarme — bromea con juguetón gesto, apoya el cayado en sus hombros, con ambos brazos sobre este —. El tiempo en realidad sobra. Debo suponer que tienes mí haz preguntas para mí.

— ¿Por qué nadie te puede ver? ¿Por qué solo yo y mi madre a último segundo?

—Más que eso, es porque yo soy invisible para los humanos y no la mayor parte de animales. Haz preguntas que pueda responder al menos. —ríe con suavidad.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar algo sobre tu Familia?

—Nop

— ¿Sobre ti?

—Para nada.

— ¿Qué hiciste en estos años entonces? Te desapareces para no hacer... —hablando de años, algo asalto su mente al momento de verlo a la cara —. No has... cambiado nada.

— ¿Ah no? Bueno, han sido pocos años.

— ¿Cuantos? —se detuvo, cruzado de brazos y con aburrida expresión.

—¿Dos? Nono... Tres años.

—Fueron cinco a punto de ser seis. Ni siquiera estás consciente de cuánto tiempo llevas por ahí. —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, analizando los elementos que abarcan sus pensamientos.

No ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, es posible que ni siquiera sepa cuanto a pasado desde que dejo de crecer y ser visto a pesar de asegurar cinco años desde el acontecimiento. Jack dio un soplo, creando hielo con ello y caminando mientras el vikingo sigue en su planeta mental; sin darse cuenta, el albino ya lo había guiado directo al dragón herido y eso fue...

—Pero si es un... Night Fury. —admiro con sorpresa a este, es la primera vez que veía a otro aparte de Toothless, lo curioso es que de hecho estuviera ahí de día —. ¿Hace cuánto lo conseguiste?

—Creo que esta desde la noche, considerando que esta moribundo... o moribunda, no sé de género en dragones. —se encoge de hombros.

—De saber esto hubiera traído con que sanarlo, de camino a Berk moriría. —aprieta los labios con frustración, acercando con lentitud su mano y apaciguar el sufrimiento del dragón. Toothless olisqueo al otro y bajo sus orejas, dando un ligero gruñido.

—Solo necesitas cerrar la herida ¿cierto? —Hiccup asintió sin mirarlo, el arco del cayado dio suaves toques a la piel escamosa, creando hielo. —Con eso no debería ser mortal transportarlo y puedo atraer a tus amigos hasta acá para que te ayuden con eso.

— ¿Enserio... quieres ayudar con esto? —Jack no tenía la pinta de mostrar mucho interés en las personas o criaturas ajenas, por no decir que de no conocerlo posiblemente hubiera dejado a este dragón morir.

—Claro, me daria mucha pena y a ti te comería la cabeza no haber hecho nada... ya vuelvo, iré a molestar en tu aldea. —despide dando un salto y volando de manera en la que a Hiccup le hace gracia.

— ¿Que? —Toothless hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y rodando los ojos —. No seas tonto, es algo lindo lo que hará. —resopla viendo a otro lado, Toothless se echa cerca del dragón herido con graciosa mueca, su jinete es... Tan fácil de leer y solo un pensamiento venía a su mente...

 _Aquí vamos otra vez..._

* * *

— ¿A-alguno de us-ustedes sr les con-congel-o la ca-casa? — Fishlegs temblaba de pies a cabeza con todo y grasa, Astrid sacudió la cabeza llena de nieve y escarcha.

—No gordo, nuestras almas son las congeladas. —Tuffnut y Ruffnut tenían rastros de hielo por todo el cuerpo.

—Su nariz fue lo que se congeló. —Snotlout estaba lleno de quemaduras y hollín, seguramente por Hookfag estornudando fuego como siempre.

—Esto es absurdo, la nieve está apareciendo de la—y justo antes de terminar su queja, una bola de nieve impacto con su rostro — ¡Ya está bien! Quien fue el imbe-

—No hay nieve en ningún lado, no puede habértela lanzado nadie. —Ruffnut con mueca de fastidio.

—Alguien debió hacer... lo...

 _\- ¿Con quién estás hablando? -_

 ** _\- Con Jack -_**

 ** _\- Lo siento... fue un lapsus... -_**

 ** _\- Solo es Jack Frost mamá, no el mismo Odín. -_**

—Jack... Frost... —murmuro recordando aquel cuento que fue narrado en su niñez.

—Parecen conocer más mi nombre de lo que yo pensaba, que extraño —en un impulso de sobresalto tomó su hacha y la lanzó en dirección del albino, casi golpeando a este —. ¡OYE! —quisquilla.

—VEN AQUÍ MALDITO GUSANO. —ella corre y toma su hacha de donde se clavó, de cierta forma llamó la atención, una homicida; se alejó moderadamente, Astrid ni tardo en llamar a Stomfly y subirse en su lomo.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas? —la expresión fastidiada de la gemela es una señal de nos comprender qué ocurre con la rubia.

— ¡Solo síganme!

—uhh... Parecen un poco enojados... ¡Viento, ayúdame un poco! —una fuerte brisa lo alza por los aires, sin dejar de estar plenamente visible.

Que fuera un deber no significa que no iba a jugar, pues en plena persecución formó una larga senda de hielo resbaladiza por la cual ahora se mueve. Astrid hizo disparar fuego ahí, pero no sirvió de nada, Jack volvía al aire y repetía su acción, dejando ver que realmente no estaba preocupado por ellos. Sin quererlo una risa afloro de Astrid, la cual sacude su cabeza y con una mano quita la nieve que cayó en su rostro.

La hizo sentir tan feliz por instante, animada de jugar aun si ya no es una niña. Al girar la cabeza se percató de que quienes la seguían se habían dejado llevar por este mismo impulso, no la sorprendía de los gemelos pero es curioso que Snotlout y Fishlegs también lo hicieran.

—Maldito... —Gruñe al notar la burlonería en la expresión del pálido muchacho. Volando en picada para al fin alcanzarlo y así lo tomara entre sus garras, Jack se hizo a un lado y el dragón para no chocar aterrizo forzosamente en el suelo —. ¡REGRESA AQ...!

—Es bueno que llegaran pronto.

— ¿¡Hiccup!? —se cayó de la montura, al reincorporarse llevo una mano a su pecho con agitada expresión y evidente angustia. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?

—Eso que importa, necesito que me ayuden con ella. —señala a la ya confirmada dragona. Jack se mantiene en pie sobre un árbol poco frondoso.

—Oye, pero... ¿Como supiste que iba a necesitarnos? —pregunta Tuffnut a la aturdida joven que aún tiene el asombro en su mirar.

—Yo no lo... sabía... solo lo seguí y... —Javi hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo, Hiccup negó con la cabeza con una leve risa.

— ¿Y ese quién es? —la pregunta sorprendió a Jack, pues no espero que la gemela lo viera y mucho menos tener las miradas del resto encima suyo, al menos eso aparentaba.

—Lo vi cuando Astrid lo perseguía hasta hace unos minutos... —acota Fishlegs.

— ¿Ahora de verdad pueden verlo? —alzo una ceja extrañado y se llevaban la dragona herida.

— Por supuesto que sí, me tiro nieve a la cara y... nos trajo... hasta aquí —entró en cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle —. Tu... ¿Lo enviaste?

—Algo así... ¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí! —incita y Jack hace un puchero, bajando lentamente de donde esta —. Chicos, él es Jack Frost... Jack, ellos son Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Snotlout.

—Un gusto haber congelado sus casas, cabello y nariz de dragones. —a pesar de sentirse un tanto provocador de pleito, lo dijo por estar nervioso e incómodo; que lo pudieran ver lo altera un poco, pensando en que ha hecho diferente en todo este tiempo con respecto a ahora para que esté clara su existencia.

Aparentemente Hiccup se percató de este detalle, a pesar de su forma de ser, Jack luce tímido en ciertos momentos que debía saber distinguir y así no fastidiarlo. Bajó el hacha de Astrid, la veía con todas las ganas de hacerle daño aun sin ser grave, quizás enfado de más a la temperamental de su novia... Que hablando de ella...

 _¿Debe mencionar que llevan una relación tirante últimamente?_

—Bueno, ya hice lo que quería hacer por aquí, te veo en el tiempo que decida acordarme de que hay gente capaz de verme cerca de cada poblado que congelo. —despidió con caricaturesco gesto de mano.

— ¿Enserio te desaparecerás de nuevo? Nunca llegamos a hablar y-

—No me extrañes tanto, acabaré volviendo de un modo u otro, el viento me trae hasta acá cuando no me doy cuenta. —y finalmente tras un salto aparentemente débil llegó hasta un árbol y ahí, aparentaba ser arrastrado por el viento.

—Lo odio.

—Odias prácticamente todo lo que te moleste aun si fue para llamar tu atención. —suspira el líder de Berk y Astrid lo mira con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Viste lo que hace y lo invitas a volver a Berk, puede ser un peligro para toda la aldea. —recrimina apretando los dientes.

—Yo huelo otra cosa y no creo que nos incumba... —susurra Ruffnut a su gemelo que suelta una risa típica de ellos.

—No ha hecho nada malo, solo congelado un par de cosas y contrario a lo usual que es tener un incendio, no creo que el hielo sea tan malo. —defiende con débil y lánguida sonrisa.

Astrid gruñó molesta, solo ella entendía porque aparentemente Snotlout reía por lo bajo. Pudo ver perfectamente esa mirada en él, esa que tenía cuando aún no eran nada hace unos años, una especie de espectro enamoradizo hacia el albino y eso no es normal o casual considerando la defensa que tiene Hiccup hacia él...

Esperaba y no apareciera más nunca.

* * *

—Está haciendo frio y esta vez no me tomaras por sorpresa. —advierte sin apartar la mirada de su cuaderno de cuero, en donde parece muy concentrado en dibujar.

—No era mi plan asustarte, aunque de hacerlo no me enojaría —toma lugar a su lado, ambos sentados en el techo de la casa del vikingo —. ¿Que estas dibujando?

—No creo que te guste —cierra el libro con nerviosa sonrisa —. Pareces más tranquilo de lo usual.

—Pues encontré la madriguera de Bunny y como no estaba ahí la congele, posiblemente es la última vez que me veas vivo... si es que lo estoy. Aunque posiblemente ni siquiera sepa que fui yo... —murmura dejando el cayado a un lado —. Pensé en quedarme por aquí un tiempo.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunta ilusionado.

—Es el único sitio que se puede decir "conozco", así que ¿Por qué no? —se encoge de hombros en gesto despreocupado.

—Hablando de eso, tengo algo para ti, entra a la casa. —avisa y Jack movido por la curiosidad lo sigue dentro de la vivienda, entrando directamente a la habitación del vikingo y notando un pequeño desastre —. Toothless no ayuda a mantener este cuarto en pie —comenta rebuscando en lo que parece el closet.

—Dudo que tú seas ordenado de todos modos. —burla ante la excusa. Al dar la vuelta para agregar mayor cantidad de comentarios jocosos, casi choca con lo que Hiccup tiende.

—Hice esto para ti hace unos días, creo que es de tu tamaño, pero no puedo saberlo hasta que lo uses. —Jack toma con sorprendida expresión la ropa que el vikingo le entregó, en tonalidad azul y blanca a excepción del pantalón y botas.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste ropa?

—Tenía tiempo libre y pensé que te luciría mejor algo azul como tus ojos. —comenta viendo a otro lado en lo que Jack retira la ropa que lleva puesta.

Usar algo diferente es extraño, aparte de contener cierta calidez ajena a su persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Usar zapatos era un fastidio, pero se los podría quitar cuando Hiccup no estuviera viendo y así no hacerlo sentir mal. Era un regalo hecho por él, no podía mostrarse disgustado por un gesto tan lindo y poco común hacia su persona... igual a prácticamente todo lo que Hiccup hace ya que estamos hablando de eso.

—Si que te sienta bien. —elogia con cierto rubor en sus mejillas igual al pálido muchacho de ojos cual zafiros. Este mira los guantes hasta los codos, es la primera vez que lleva tanta ropa encima y resulta extraño.

—Gracias... supongo.

—Tienes que ver otra cosa, antes de olvidarlo. —lo tomo de la muñeca para forzarlo a seguirlo aunque el contacto en si no hacía falta, es más, debía verse sumamente extraño entre los aldeanos que veían a su líder tirando de nada o de lo invisible.

 _Acabarían pensando que se volvió loco._

Al abrirse una puerta de una casa especialmente grande fue empujado al suelo y lamido por toda la cara. A duras penas pudo sentarse teniendo aun parte del peso sobre su regazo, viendo de que se trataba e impresionado, sonriendo a la dragona de escamas negras que lo mira con grandes ojos en extraña tonalidad verde Aqua. Rasco un poco bajo la mandíbula de esta.

—Parece que está bastante bien —comenta al levantarse, teniéndola aún chocando su cabeza contra él para invitarlos a subirse a su lomo, como ella tanto a visto en su igual con el otro muchacho —. No pensé que me recibiría tan bien.

—Sin ti no hubiera sobrevivido y ella lo sabe bien, una vez te ganas su confianza con algunos gesto son capaces de dar la vida por ti. —Toothless ruge con suavidad.

—No es algo merecido, después de todo quien realmente la salvó fuiste... tu... —arrugó el entrecejo ante las miradas taladrantes en su dirección, quería creer que se trataba de la dragona.

— ¿Es realmente Jack Frost?

—Es como las historias lo cuentan.

—El suelo en el que está de pie se congela.

— ¿Como nuestro líder podía verlo desde antes? ¡Tal vez esta bendecido por los dioses para entrar en contacto!

— ¿Pu-pueden verme? —da un paso levemente intimidado, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, era una alegría mezclada con temor, pues no sabe qué hacer en este instante —. E-ellos... yo me tengo que ir, regresaré más tar- Ay —miro mal a la de escamas negras que lo mordió con sus encías tratando de que no se vaya.

—¿te da miedo que te vean?

—No es eso es que... son muy ra... Tu hiciste algo ¿verdad? —lo miro acusadoramente y Hiccup alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Solo dije que la prueba de tu existencia es que la habías salvado, por eso si salía de ahí con gusto seria únicamente por ti. Parece que cuando son conscientes de tu existencia se percatan de ella. —explica y Jack resopla, apartando a la dragona con cuidado.

—Sea como sea... me siento ofendido por esta trampa. —hace una especie de puchero, viéndolo desde el punto en que Hiccup hacia esto para hacerlo sentir avergonzado igual a como lo dejo pareciendo un loco hace un tiempo —. Así que no te sorprendas de mi- ¿¡Humpf!?

— ¡HICCUP!

El llamado furico de Astrid vino con la sorpresa y exclamación general producida por el gran suceso de su líder besando al pasmado espiritual invernal. Cabe destacar que Jack está gustoso o por el contrario, demasiado pasmado como para dar una respuesta negativa o afirmativa a este acercamiento cada vez más íntimo hasta que el mismo frio lo hizo apartarse del albino.

—N-no esperaba esto. —admite chasqueando los dientes con los labios en tono purpura, la cara de Jack no podía estar más roja.

— ¡¿Como te atreves?! —increpa Astrid ofendida, tironeando del muchacho.

—Espera, calmate —ordena Valka, alejando al par y Jack se apoya de la dragona, cubriendo su cara con una mano —. Sabes que estas-

—Ya lo sé mamá, pero yo no la quiero de esa forma desde hace tiempo ya, es-

—¿Por él? —no pregunten como o porque ella siempre lleva su amada hacha consigo, apuntando a Jack con esta —. Me estas rechazando como tu prometida por un... HOMBRE.

— Yo creo que mejor regreso cuando los ánimos estén menos arriba y esa hacha no este sedienta de mi sangre. Te veo luego. —despide con cierta prisa, la dragona rugió con pena por la partida del ojiazul. Hiccup suspiraba y se gira nuevamente al par de mujeres.

—Tenemos que hablar, en privado. —si... de alguna manera, lo arruinó.

...

—Simplemente pasó, no me pidas que entienda eso. —ofuscado por el mismo y constante reclamo se revuelve el cabello.

—Pues olvídalo, deshazlo, lo que quieras. Tu y yo nos casaremos en el próximo festival de Luna creciente como habíamos acordado. —sonaba a una orden y Valka cerro un ojo ante el golpe de Hiccup contra la madera de la mesa.

— ¡Hablas como si lo que más te molesta es no ser la pareja del líder de Berk! Los dos sabemos que esto ya no existe y era un acuerdo para lograr la Concepción de heredero y nada más. Eso puede hacerse incluso sin él compromiso.

—Hiccup eso no... —Valka guardó silencio ante la mirada de su hijo.

—No puedo casarme con alguien que no siento nada. Tu deberías entenderme. —pide con deje esperanzado al respecto.

Valka dio un largo suspiro, masajeando sus sienes. Por supuesto que entendía, ella no era la indicada para Stoick, su padre jamás la quiso como la esposa para su hijo por ser débil en casi todo aspecto, pero Stoick solo siguió adelante con sus deseos y aquí la ven ahora, madre del hijo de Stoick el Vasto y su viuda que cada día siente su ausencia ahora eterna en el Valhala.

—Comprendo tu punto, pero tú debes entender que tienes un deber con tu pueblo, principalmente en la búsqueda de un heredero. Aun si ese muchacho acepta, los demás no lo harían, es un hombre. —hace aquella señal que daría a Astrid como victoriosa en el asunto.

—Si puede llegar a ocurrir no lo rechazaría por ser quien es. Puede traer ventiscas y desastres, lo que menos querrían es esa desgracia sobre Berk por ofenderlo — por el modo en que habla, parece que lo ha meditado bastante. La mayor se cruza de brazos —. Sabes que lo intentaré de todos modos, por favor...

—Está bien. —concluyo tras un largo silencio. Astrid se alteró de inmediato.

— ¡¿QUE!? ¡¿LO VA A DEJAR!?

—Es el líder de esta aldea, su decisión, aunque... original, no será desgracia a este pueblo. De no funcionar volveremos a los preparativos de tu boda. —concluye con sonrisa.

Sabia una cosa y es que su hijo a cada segundo que pasaba, le hacía pensar que realmente tenía el alma de un dragón habitando en ese cuerpo. Quería ser libre, volar alto para cruzarse con quien significaría su pareja eterna, que de haberlo encontrado unirse con él para sentirse completo y de haber errado, aceptar a regañadientes lo que puede traer el mismo bien a su aldea como al legado.

...

Al verlo salir de aquella pequeña cabaña entró por una de las ventanas a investigar que había dentro. Lo primero que vio fueron monturas para dragón, una de ellas estaba quemada y algo consumida; dibujos de Toothless con cálculos y múltiples diseños de armatostes para poner a este; ilustraciones de otros dragones que en realidad no ha visto destacan. Habían muchos cuadernos de cuero amontonados, tomando algunos que otro, cuidando de no congelarlo, los abrió leyendo su contenido.

—Es realmente un fanático de dragones. —murmura pasando las páginas llenas de ilustraciones, suponía que era un poco viejo por la cantidad de polvo. Alzo una ceja a la última página de ese cuaderno

 _¿Eso era un dibujo suyo?_

No parecía del todo exacto, principalmente porque no es tan cuadrado de barbilla; la hoja entera tenía diferentes ángulos y señalizaciones a si mismo con respecto a detalles. Lo dejo en su lugar y tomó el que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo, más bocetos de su persona, esta vez acertados en cuanto a detalles, omitiendo que pareciese tener cabello negro. Encontró también diseños de su ropa, la cual había tenido varios ajustes desde el diseño original.

 _Verse ahí daba un poco de repelús._

—Voy a tomar mi cuaderno y ya- ¡AY DIOSES! —se llevó una mano al pecho por el susto de ver ahí al albino —. ¿Qué haces a...? ¡Dame eso! —su rostro adquirió rojiza coloración al percatarse de que tenía el cuaderno. Al intentar arrebatarle Jack pasó sin dificultad de él, dando saltos por el lugar para esquivarlo, pareciendo tan ligero como una pluma.

—Parece que te gusta mucho mi cara —Hiccup llegó a una nueva escala de rojo —. No te culpo, soy hermoso. —pestañeo continuamente en forma de juego, Hiccup arrebato el libro de sus manos

—No te burles...

—No es burla, solo estoy jugando.

—Pensé que preguntarías porque te besé. —resulta curioso que no haga mención de aquello y más aún que apareciera el mismo día.

—Tengo más curiosidad por la pelea que tuviste con tu novia como para no importarte y hacerlo.

—Era mi prometida, más un acuerdo arreglado que otra cosa, realmente todo se fue deteriorando cuando me hice líder de la aldea —coloca el cuaderno donde lo había dejado, recostándose de la mesa —. Así que acabé fijándome en ti de alguna forma que no entiendo, pero es bueno ¿Sabes?

—Como puede ser bueno fijarse en mí, creo que tantas volteretas en tu dragón dañaron un poco tu cabeza.

—Eres bueno, a pesar de los años no has cambiado en ningún aspecto y también me recuerdas un poco a mí y a Toothless —Jack ladeo la cabeza, aquello era una ecuación fallida, que podía tener de parecido con un vikingo líder de su aldea junto a un dragón de ojos verdes y escamas negras... ¡Ni siquiera entre ellos se parecen! A menos que hable de ojos, por lo que considera, adorable confusión se apresura a responder —: Te pareces a nosotros porque en tu mirada se nota lo perdido que estas.

Jack toco una de las paredes, creando hielo y que al llegar al techo reventara creando pequeños cristales de escarcha que revolotean por toda la habitación, Hiccup retiro la mano para tomar uno, mientras el albino toma su cayado en manos y se recuesta de oeste con contrariada expresión.

—No creí que fuera tan evidente...

—Lo es cuando quieres que sepan que existes y a la misma vez te da miedo de que sea así. —aquello contaba más como una señalización de que quería saber porque esto ocurría.

—Es que... es lindo ¿Sabes? Poder hablar con las personas de nuevo, pero... Ellos creen conocer de mí, esperan que pueda hablar y... ¿Como hablar de algo que no conozco? He estado años intentando saber quién soy, para qué estoy aquí; por qué la Luna me escogió, hablo y luego guardó silencio... Los he escuchado hablar de mi como si yo fuera un dios y ni siquiera sé que soy, es incómodo.

Hiccup ladeo la cabeza, había algo que Jack no decía y él podía interpretar, quizás el otro no quería decirlo en voz alta y por ello tal vez suponía que sobreentendería. Le daba miedo enterarse, puede ser lo que busca, cierto, sin embargo, es normal temer a lo que no se conoce y más aún cuando se trata de algo tan íntimo y delicado, de lo cual literalmente depende tu vida.

—Tal vez te preocupas mucho, acabarás enterándote en algún momento y... No me mires así, es solo una suposición. —Jack rueda los ojos —Por otro lado... ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Quizás consiga alguna información, no debe ser tan difícil.

—Suerte con eso, decía lo mismo cuando eras un fideo. —resopla. Hiccup rio nervioso.

Salieron de la cabaña donde un par de Night Fury los esperaban aparentemente. Jack dejo ir un atisbo de risa, jugando con el cayado en sus manos — ¿Una carrera? O quieres irte a dormir como adorable y dulce niño —. Mofa en tono juguetón, Hiccup sonrió de la misma forma, acercándose a Toothless que notando lo que pasaría se agazapo mínimamente al suelo.

Apenas estuvo sobre Toothless Jack saltó, iniciando ambos el vuelo en desconocida dirección a juzgar por lo corto que fue el intercambio de palabras. Toothless hizo un fuerte aleteo, causando viento en contra de Jack que estuvo a poco de golpear un pino: evitado exitosamente por la dragona que lo lanza al aire nuevamente y Jack se posa sobre ella, imitando la postura de Hiccup a medias y dando pequeñas indicaciones mudas a la hembra que se acerca a Toothless rápidamente.

—Vas a perder por tramposo~ —despide cuando ella baja en picada, Hiccup parpadea sorprendido y Toothless la imita para igualarse.

— ¡Quien hace trampa eres tú! —acusa con emocionada expresión en su rostro

— ¡Nunca se dijo que una dragona a mitad de carrera estuviera prohibido! —responde, levantándose levemente para resistir la apertura de las alas de la dragona y así no chocar contra el agua.

Hacía donde volaron es un misterio, Jack fue el primero en aterrizar y saltando victorioso con la dragona lanzando un lar de bolas de fuego al aire para celebrar. Toothless aterrizo segundos después, notablemente enfurruñado por haber perdido. Hiccup bajo de su montura haciendo un puchero en falsa molestia por su derrota.

—Oww El gran líder de Berk perdió contra un simple y desmemoriado niño, que pena. — burla y Hiccup niega con la cabeza.

—El lindo niño, puede volar por sí mismo, esa ventaja es muy mala. —se excusa.

—Como digas. —se cruza de brazos, sacando la lengua por un momento e inflando en pecho por gozo de su logro.

Aunque llego de improvisto no lo sorprendió el beso que Hiccup proporciono a sus labios, quedándose viendo en la espera de alguna reacción ante esto. No dijo nada, ni afirmativo o negativo, dando una señal de que podía repetirlo si quería. Al hacerlo Jack tomo una postura sumisa, pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros del vikingo y cerrando los ojos.

Jack cumplió con lo suyo de quedarse en Berk, sin dormir en ningún lado y causando pequeños destrozos a donde fuera, los aldeanos no se mostraban molestos, pues al menos esto no era a sus casas y no significaba volver a construirla como pasa con cierto elemento incendiario que escupen los dragones.

Se desvivían jugando como un par de niños a cualquier cosa, usualmente incluyendo a Toothless y la dragona aun sin nombre. En palabras de todos queda que Hiccup luce muy feliz, como si aquel espectro de tristeza causado por la muerte de Stoick hubiera por fin desaparecido de su ser, agradecían enormemente al espíritu del invierno por haber logrado aquello. Por otro lado, y como unas buenas palabras dichas rezan.

 _Lo que empieza jugando, termina gustando._

Se besan a cada rato, en todo lugar y en cualquier situación, usualmente Jack lo iniciaba, de vez en cuando se sienta el regazo del pecoso para hacerlo. Hiccup no se quejaba como era obvio, tomando provecho para formar mayor cercanía entre él y el albino inquieto. La aldea los había visto, pero guardaban silencio pues a pesar de desaprobar la naturaleza de esa relación indefinida, se ven incapaces de reprocharlo por dos razones.

En primera, están bien sin nevadas y granizo todo el año, temían que, de molestar a Jack, este reiniciara ese ciclo debido a la ofensa; en segunda, no hace falta, su líder esta por fin feliz y si es junto a un espíritu invernal que ha acabado con la desgracia que tantos años han vivido, eso significaba que los dioses lo habían enviado para ver si son realmente merecedores de una vida en pacíficas condiciones climáticas.

— ¿Que edad tienes? Aun si no cambias... supongo que ya debes tener varios años. —el esfuerzo por ocultar que lo retrata a cada momento que puede se vio nulo, pues Jack ya había visto casi cada cuaderno y ambos acabaron avergonzados por ello.

— Tengo... ¿Catorce? —Hiccup saco la cabeza del cuaderno y rompió el trozo de madre y carbón con el que escribe.

—¿¡Tenias catorce!? —ahora se sentía ofendido, a sus quince años parecía de once y Jack parece de dieciséis si lo analiza bien.

—Creo que sí, recién cumplidos. —aquello fue más una respuesta intuitiva que por seguridad de ello.

Hiccup se rasco el entrecejo, todo lo concerniente a preguntas del pasado de Jack debía asumirlas como a que este no sabía o estaba obtuso, pues dudaba muchísimo que tuviera solo catorce años a estas alturas, de hecho si hacia una suma simple, él dijo hace cinco años que tenía cinco años en esa búsqueda de identidad, más los cinco que han pasado desde ese primer encuentro...

 _¿¡Veinticuatro años!?_

— ¿¡Eres mayor que yo!?

— ¿A sí? —pregunta igual o menos sorprendido a juzgar por su mueca —. No lo sé, apenas sé que han pasado años por ti.

—Realmente hay mucho, mucho que descubrir sobre ti. —suspira un tanto rendido, el cuaderno fue retirado de sus manos mientras el cuerpo frío tomaba asiento en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

— ¿Te molesta el enredo que marca mi existencia? —pregunta en tono coqueto y juguetón, Hiccup niega con la cabeza, teniendo un ligero gesto nervioso. Jack usaba siempre la ropa que le hizo, incluso había pensado en hacer más en cuanto encontrara ese pelaje de lobo blanco y agregar tanto fluffly como fuese posible.

—Más que molestarme, me pone curioso... pero eso podemos hablarlo en otro momento. —concluye y Jack da la razón con un simple movimiento de cejas. Hiccup vio por sobre el hombro del albino, distinguiendo al par de curiosos Night Fury viendo en su dirección. —Eso me recuerda... ¿Como piensas llamarla? No puede no tener un nombre por siempre.

—Pues... había pensado en Nightlight... —alzo una ceja, un tanto curioso por la elección del albino —. Sus escamas de están haciendo blancas, resalta mucho por la noche.

—Bueno...

—No me puede juzgar alguien que puso Toothless a su dragón. —hay que ser sinceros, aunque ya estén acostumbrados y sea más de cariño que otra cosa... Toothless no es un nombre específicamente genial o imaginativo. Hiccup abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, muy bien... _en eso le ganó._

—Aunque ese un nombre que también te queda bien a ti.

—No hace falta demostrar de esa forma que te tengo babeando —tira de la mejilla pecosa, dando luego una palmadita y un ligero beso en los labios para luego levantarse —. ¡Bueno! Me iré por un rato, buenas noches gran líder. —despide y con cayado en mano da un salto con el cual sale volando, Nightlight no tardo en seguirlo. Toothless bajo las orejas.

—Volverán en un rato, no Two pongas triste compañero —palmea la cabeza de este que se lo queda mirando —. Oye... sabes que, de poder hacerlo, te ayudaría a volar, pero sigo sin encontrar un modo de hacerlo —hace un gorgoteo, también sabía que lo intentaba, aun si resultara molesto ponerse todo lo que Hiccup hacía, comprendía que era para dar esa facilidad due no tiene por desgracia. El problema es que... Es un dragón, uno interesado y no poder volar por su cuenta complica sus intenciones —. Mañana pensare en algo. Vamos a dormir.

No lo sorprendía que Toothless tuviera intenciones con Nightlight, después de todo es de su misma especie y aun si era desde un punto de vista reptiliano, es bastante bonita. Lo curioso son esas manchas en sus escamas, parecía que en cualquier momento se haría completamente blanca como la luna llena...

 _O la nieve_

Rememorando, era la misma tonalidad que tomó el lugar donde fue herida y Jack selló con su magia, es posible que algo tenga que ver en todo este asunto. Sin embargo, ya estaba agotado por tanto que tuvo que hacer en el día y las continuas desveladas pasando rato con el cariñoso albino que solo a él parece prestar atención. Los rumores acerca de que los dioses apoyan su liderazgo se han hecho más fuertes en repercusión de la cercanía y permiso de Jack... en algunos momentos debía decírselo para que no se lo tomara a mal.

—Ya, suficiente, Odín adora hacerme pensar de más. —suspira rendido, entrando a la casa.

En el claro donde la luz de luna refleja a la perfección en el lago ahora congelado, Jack se dedica a admirarla, Nightlight descansa cerca del espiritual invernal. Mira sus ropas por un momento, jamás se imaginó vistiendo como un vikingo, comportarse tan extraño con uno... Con Hiccup no se sentía solo, la molestia de no saber nada sobre sí mismo mermaba estando con él, era, en resumen, como si el mismo mundo desapareciera en su presencia y que no importe cuando están cerca, siendo tan solo algo efímero que no dura lo suficiente.

Sentía que podía ser mucho más, que Hiccup quería que fuera mucho más y él, cual patética polilla a la luz quería ese deseo del líder de Berk. Dio un enorme resoplido, sentándose en el hielo y fijándose en los grabados de escarcha formándose, su vista se volvió a clavar en la luna, tomando el frío aire de su ambiente.

—No sé porque no has querido responderme de nuevo, pero... ¿Puedes decirme si esto está bien? —Su percepción es la misma a la que es siempre y también lo será, infantil, miedosa a la consecuencia y buscando permiso o aprobación para ello —. Si comenzar a ser dependiente de él es bueno... Por favor ¿Por qué no respondes? —pregunta exasperado — ¿Es una señal de que es malo lo que hago? ¿Qué debo alejarme? ¿Es bueno? ¿Continuo? ¿¡Que se supone que haga!?

Y la respuesta jamás llegó, Jack dio un golpe al hielo con el cayado, formando un largo y peligroso camino de picudas estalactitas en el suelo. Nightlight alzó la cabeza para observar a su jinete con preocupación. Vio con el ceño fruncido a la Luna.

— ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? Hablas para decir solo algo que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo obtuve, como aparecí de esta-

 _¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?_

— ¡Hiccup si está dispuesto a ayudarme a encontrar lo que tú no quieres decir! —recrimina apretando los labios y los puños —. Yo creía que al menos te tenia a ti por ser el primero en hablar y... Nunca digas más nada... —soltó el aire retenido —Vámonos Nightlight... De nada sirve volver aquí. —la dragona se levanta y Jack se sube en su lomo.

Una vez en Berk aterrizaron, Nightlight camina a su lado mientras apenas se da el tiempo de percatarse en que nadie está fuera de su hogar, posiblemente es muy tarde ya. Por costumbre Arriagada no se esmero en esquivar a la única persona que camina fuera de su cabaña, chocando con esta.

—Lo sien-

—si aprecias tu vida te iras de aquí, Hiccup tiene un deber con Berk y tu lo estas apartando de ello —arrugo un poco el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos frente a la rubia —. Ya que empatico eres, aleja la nieve de aquí y a ti también.

—Con esa actitud tan recta y aburrida no me sorprende que Hiccup se fastidiara de ti. Puedo ir y quedarme donde me plazca, un hacha no puede contra el invierno —sopla creando escalofríos en la rubia —. Así que, gracias por la charla. —despide con gesto d emano y de largas zancadas.

—Necesita a una mujer para tener un hijo... ¿Qué harás al respecto? —increpa con mal sana sonrisa, Jack se hizo el que no al escucho, caminando hacia la casa de Hiccup mientras Nightlight gruñía a Astrid.

—No vale la pena grandulona, entra a dormir con Toothless antes de que sus instintos lobunos salgan a flote aullando. —ordena con sutileza, ella tan solo obedeció y Astrid sigue con su camino.

Estuvo durante toda la noche sentado en el techo de la gran casa, soplando suavemente y moviendo apenas su cayado para hacer una suave nevada, lo había practicado y así evitando crear una tormenta de proporciones colosales. Miro a la luna de nuevo, moviendo tan solo los labios, negado a dejar salir su voz por algo que no recibiría.

 _"Aun si está mal, lo voy a continuar..."_


	2. Ascent and Fall

_Te hiciste mis días, mis tiempos, mis años, mi vida, diria que te has transformado en un mundo lleno de felicidad y amor_

 **2 - ASCENT AND FALL**

— ¿Asistirá el líder de Berk?

—Espero que no lo haga, nunca he confiado en que este junto a dragones.

—Sigue siendo la aldea más fuerte, hay que mantenernos en buen término con ellos.

—Jeh, escuche que solo los de su aldea han visto a quién a desposado ¿No es eso...?

Las enormes puertas del salón fueron abiertas, los pasos pesados se escucharon de inmediato, donde el pequeño séquito acompaña al indudable líder vestido en cuero y pieles animales, a cualquiera costaría pensar que, de hecho, falta de su rodilla derecha para abajo. Acompañado por cinco personas se hace el centro de atención entre los vikingos en el lugar, por no nombrar que el dragón de escamas negras casi tan alto como su jinete daba poca confianza.

— ¡Sea bienvenido, Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III, líder de Berk! —exclama uno de los líderes de aldea próxima, el único que mantuvo silencio durante la pérfida conversación de los otros líderes.

—Gracias Daven. —responde con voz mucho más gruesa a la que ellos recuerdan, después de todo van años desde la última reunión de líderes. Su sola presencia ahora resulta terriblemente ajena y desconocida.

Ellos recordaban a un adolescente de veinte o veintitrés años, medianamente delgado de corto cabello y cara con apenas vello facial. Ahora... casi un opuesto, algo que de ver Stoick The Vast podrían decir que descansaría mejor en el Valhala. Grande es decir poco, cualquiera pensaría que, de hecho, los dragones estaban domados a fuerza por la impresión de crueldad que emana su persona.

Más que todo por el Night Fury que lo sigue como su sombra.

El cabello largo curiosamente atado por varios aros de metal, barba corta y en forma de candado, carente de la enorme capa hecha a base de piel de oso es más notorio el cambio corporal que ha hecho. Toma lugar donde le corresponde, la silla que ya puede decirse logra llenar. Cada vikingo permanece cercano a su líder mientras Toothless se sienta de igual manera, tranquilo en la espera de cualquier orden de su jinete.

— ¿A qué viene la necesidad de esta reunión? —interroga, se había limitado a ir, usualmente los mensajeros se extendían y admitiría, que daba pereza escuchar toda esa palabrería.

—Se trata de-

— ¿Dónde se encuentra su cónyuge? —interrumpe otro, buscando con la mirada —. ¿Se trata de la chica rubia que...?

—Mi esposo se encuentra con nosotros, quién no pueda verlo es por... Ceguera a la divinidad. —suelta con risa despectiva, apoyando el codo en el apoyabrazos del asiento, ladeando la cabeza y mostrando una burlona sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

— ¿Esposo? ¿Has desposado a un hombre y tu aldea lo acepta? —la ofensa es evidente en su voz, Daven permanece en silencio, pues no es tonto y sabe que le conviene. Hiccup entrecerró los ojos, pasando a una expresión entre aburrida y enojada —. Debe ser un chiste.

—Cuida tus palabras, como considere una ofensa hacia él no tendré reparo contra los tuyos. —advierte con discreción. Quién se queja, llamado Gerd, con rostro similar al de un perro robusto y enojado no tiene intenciones de escuchar la amenaza.

— ¡Es abominable lo que haces! Peor aún que tu gente apoye tal indecorosa decisión.

—Vinimos aquí a por algo importante o a discutir mis asuntos personales como solo a mí y a mi gente les incube. —interroga con suma molestia.

—En realidad el motivo de esta reunión es ciertamente más importante, se trata de Drago Bludvist, se ha visto-

—Exijo la salida del líder de Berk, es imposible que pueda considerarlo un buen líder en base a las decisiones tan repugnantes que ha tomado. —interrumpe nuevamente al pobre hombre que intenta hacer rápida la situación. Hiccup arruga más el entrecejo y Toothless alza las orejas.

—Fue él quién pudo vencerlo en primer lugar, no podemos prescindir de él. —niega de inmediato un tercero en aquel grupo de seis contando a Hiccup, que aunque bien estuviera en desacuerdo del obrar del más joven... Joder, estaba consiente que a nivel de armada y táctica es casi el mejor de todos ellos.

—No es necesario un blando y desviado para hacernos cargo de esta amenaza. —refuta Gerd al llamado Einar.

— ¿Blando por no matar a quién le da ventaja sobre todos nosotros? —el cuarto, Erik, mira impresionado a Gerd, pues es absurdo, si no temiera tanto a los dragones haría lo mismo que Berk.

—Te dije que debíamos faltar... —murmura a nadie supuestamente.

—Estamos por aquí debido a un problema, no a discutir esto. —suspira Daven con molestia.

— ¡No pienso aceptar ayuda de una burla de Vikingo como lo es Hiccup Haddock...!

El lugar se hizo frío rápidamente, las respiraciones de todos se apreciaban como vapor frío y Hiccup se mostraba tranquilo a ello, el trono donde Gerd está sentado no tardo en llenarse de hielo y escarcha, una estalactita sobresalía del suelo apuntando el cuello del robusto hombre, quién se hace atrás como puede para evitar clavarse aquello.

—E-escuche un rumor acerca de la cercanía de Hiccup Haddock con... —Daven trago grueso, viendo algo que apareció sin dudas, de la nada.

—Ja-Jack Frost... El de fríos ojos.

Frente a los incrédulos ojos, había hecho aparición un joven de largos y perfectos cabellos blancos cual nieve atados en extensa trenza, sus ojos azules hacen buena fe del epíteto dado a este, que con un cayado en sus manos y larga capa de azul y blanco pelaje ríe burlonamente, apoyado en la madera llena de hielo. La expresión de Hiccup delata lo divertido que se encuentra.

—Considero _tan_ patético e indecoroso hablar a espaldas y de frente a algo que tú también haces... Respeta a mi esposo de la misma forma en que lo hace hacia ti, no vaya a ser que tu aldea sufra potentes tormentas durante días y noches corriendo el riesgo de morir de hambre o hipotermia. —sugirió con juguetón tono, una amenaza que, aunque podría hacer, posiblemente no cumpliría.

—Pe-pero que...

— ¿Algo que decir a mi cónyuge? Gerd. —incita el castaño con mal sana diversión.

—Desde cuando se supone que esta aquí... —murmura Einar confundido.

—Desde que el primero llego y, aun así, ninguno me noto —afirma jugando con el cayado y caminando en dirección a Hiccup, sentándose en el apoyabrazos libre y balanceando los pies —. Por el momento ¿Continúan con lo importante? Berk no está precisamente cerca y quiero estar allá para el alba. —cierra un ojo, fingiendo molestia con un pequeño puchero.

—E-eh... C-como pida —afirma Daven perplejo, Jack dio un toque al suelo con su cayado, rompiendo el hielo que había creado hace poco —. Como decía, Drago Bludvist ha sido visto...

Hiccup prestaba atención a lo que contaban, Jack no, sinceramente ni siquiera lo disimulo, levantándose de donde estaba y dejando su capa tirada por ahí. Por momentos se distraían viéndolo dar saltos pequeños en el enorme salón, haciendo figuras de hielo y nieve por donde pasara.

El líder de Berk sabía que esto pasaría, Jack es inquieto como una sardina -tal vez por eso se entienden tanto en todo caso-. Y considerando que la conversación no le importa en lo absoluto, con más razón se va a querer ir, sin embargo, no lo hace por esperar a ver si necesita ayuda.

Tenían una curiosa filosofía y es que, aunque tuvieran a Toothless, serian entre ellos quienes se defendieran, pues la imagen que se deseaba de los dragones es una donde quedara demostrada que no lastimarían a vikingos a menos que fuese una guerra inminente.

— ¿Tiene al dragón Alpha? Ese sería nuestro mayor problema. —murmura con una mano en la barbilla.

—No estamos muy seguro y no hay manera de ir a espiarlo sin que nos note. —acota Einar.

—Enviare a un par de espías, siempre y cuando tengan a alguien que los guie —Daven asintió de inmediato — Sobre Naders debe ser suficiente para asegurarnos. En caso de ser así, Toothless y yo nos haremos cargo del Alpha y ya deberán de estar organizados para el ataque contra las tropas que Drago tenga bajo su mando.

— ¿Tu solo contra el monstruo que es un Alpha? —Gerd bufa, era obvio que la perreta no iba a acabarse aun con las amenazas contra su gente.

—Toothless es un Alpha, mientras más dragones de nuestro lado tengamos, mayor serán nuestras oportunidades. Por lo tanto, el daño contra los dragones queda prohibido, los que ataquen serán neutralizados por ellos mismos, como vikingos solo nos haremos cargo de nuestros enemigos, no de los inocentes.

— ¿¡Inocentes!? ¡Son dragones!

—Y por eso son más inocentes que tú, que quieres que te diga, entre uno de ellos y tu, escogería al dragón —admite Jack sobre una de las altas vigas del lugar, nadie se percató de como llego hasta allá arriba. Que bajara como si aquello que los empuja al suelo no existiera en él, reforzaba los cantos sobre el personaje —. Si los hace sentir más tranquilos, yo estaré presente durante el suceso.

— ¿Nos ayudara? —Einar ladea la cabeza, incrédulo —. No pensé que el de ojos fríos pensara en el bien de los pueblos vecinos.

—Seremos un solo pueblo durante una guerra, por lo que debo protegerlos en la medida de lo posible. Hare una fuerte nevada, donde los dragones que estén preparados podrán volar sin dificultad y los guerreros protegidos para la nieven lucharan al cien por cien de su capacidad, la piel de dragón que tengan será buen abrigo, es todo lo que ofrezco. —Daven ladea la cabeza, pensativo y Hiccup suspira, Jack tenía una manera muy abstracta de ayuda.

— ¿Cómo eso puede ayudarnos? —bufa Gerd.

—Drago estará desprevenido ante aquello, estará en desventaja ¿Acaso esperas que yo haga todo por ustedes?

— ¡Eres un dios! ¡Debes protegernos!

—Creo que estas confundiendo la definición de lo que un dios debe hacer —interrumpe Egil, uno que prácticamente no habló —. Desde siempre nos protegen dándonos favoritismo frente a otro, no apersonándose a luchar. Si tenemos al invierno y el frío de nuestro lado, hay que tomarlo.

—El Alpha es un dragón que escupe hielo, de nada servirá esto.

—Pero Toothless es fuego —acota Hiccup con sonrisa confiada, el dragón muestra su luminiscencia azul, intimidando a los presentes —. Sin dragones que controlar, un Alpha de su magnitud esta casi desprotegido y vulnerable — se levanta de su asiento, tomando su capa y colocándosela nuevamente —. Con esto puede decirse que terminamos con lo que a mí me incumbe.

— ¡Haddock! —la sucesión de eventos de la falta de paciencia de Gerd se hizo tan rápida que apenas pudieron notar lo que ocurrió, Snotlout se aguanto la risa, cruzándose de brazos. Hiccup apenas presto atención, la corriente fría a sus espaldas respondía por si sola a que pasaba

—Qué hombre más odioso —Jack cierra un ojo, jugando con la capa en sus manos. Una enorme estalactita tenía aprisionado el brazo del vikingo, haciendo caer la espada de pesado hierro —Amenazar de tal manera, parece que su razonamiento no da para más... ¿Nos vamos?

—Andando. —como una invitación, los demás no se limitan a la hora de querer ver partir al voluminoso líder y su comitiva.

Meatlug, Barf, Berf, Stormfly y Nightlight esperaban fuera, el jinete de cada uno tomó lugar en sus lomos, donde la silla de montar estaba perfectamente colocada. La sorpresa por una Night Fury _blanca_ no se hizo esperar, pues este color es absolutamente contradictorio con su nombre y especie. Lo curioso del asunto es que Toothless acaricio con su hocico a esta.

— ¿Qué sea una carrera? —ofrece Jack y Hiccup carcajea—. Tomare eso como un si.

—Todos regresen a la aldea, tal vez tardemos un poco. —Astrid asiente ante la orden, los drgaones alzaron vuelo dejando atrás a la pareja importante

Con un rugido de parte de Toothless extendieron sus alas, más grandes que nunca y capaces de envolver a si mismos y cuatro vikingos con facilidad. La diferencia de fisionomía entre el macho y la hembra es obvio, sin embargo, lo que no se supo, es cual alzo vuelo primero, la gran nube de tierra no permitio verlo.

—es impresionante... —murmura Daven fascinado.

—Es una amenaza. —bufa Gerd.

—En la guerra todo vale, deberías considerar mejor tus pensamientos. —Einar palmea la espalda del otro hombre que mira al par de dragones alejarse a gran velocidad.

Una carrera en si no era, jugaban haciendo piruetas. Jack cómo es su maldita costumbre, suelta la correa que lo mantiene sujeto a Nightlight y salta de esta, siendo alzado por el viento y sacando la lengua a Hiccup en el proceso. La trenza termina de deshacerse, la melena de extenso cabello blanco moviéndose a todos lados por el fuerte viento y al dejarse caer a propósito.

Hiccup suelta sus amarras también, saltando del lomo de Toothless que se junta a Nightlight con las alas extendidas, evitando caer a velocidad. Hiccup teniendo sus ya consabidos artefactos no tarda en llega a la altura de Jack, que se ríe con suma diversión por lo que está haciendo. Tomando la mano de Hiccup tiro de este, apenas sabía como hacer esto de llevarlo consigo, pero pudo hacerlo hasta que cayeron torpemente en una isla.

—Ah~ Esto vale la pena el aburrimiento —carcajea limpiamente, con una mano en el pecho. Al ver a Hiccup echado se giró, gateando hasta ponerse sobre este. —. ¿Cansado?

— ¿De ti? Nunca —lo toma del rostro y estirado el cuello inicia un beso, Toothless aterrizó mirando mal a su jinete, aún no volaba y este lo dejaba sin más, desconsiderado... Un pequeño colazo no sería nada— ¡AY! TOOTHLESS—exclama sobándose el golpe, Jack se aguanta la risa y Nightlight pasa pegada a Toothless, para llamar su atención —. Que buen compañero tengo.

—No te quejes, sólo es un recordatorio de no dejarlo en el aire...

—Tenemos que volver a Berk ¿te ato el cabello? —Jack jugo con un par de mechones y encogió de hombros, permitiendo a este hacer lo que dijo —Ya te llega a la cintura.

—Igual que a ti, aunque el mio es más hermoso. —se vanagloria con gusto por sentir como el vikingo trenza su cabello.

—Cualquier cosa de ti lo será, no es algo que debas decir tan siquiera. —opina, Jack se recuesta sobre Hiccup aun sin haber terminado, viéndolo con aire juguetón, era más que obvio que no quería parar de jugar aun, al menos la parte inocente de lo que suelen hacer.

* * *

—Nunca has hablado conmigo sobre Drago, a pesar de haber asesinado a Stoick —Hiccup dejó a un lado la mayor parte de sus ropas, viendo sobre la cama al albino en su ropa de dormir y el cabello aun en la ya casi deshecha trenza —. Entiendo que se trata de algo muy fuerte y triste para ti, pero...

—Hasta estos días lo pensé muerto, los ataques a otras aldeas por un supuesto dragón de hielo es lo que me dio la sospecha de su supervivencia hace tantos años —relata en tono calmo y suave, contrario en lo absoluto a lo visto en la reunión de líderes —. Por otro lado, no lo vi importante o suficiente razón para contártelo.

—Ya veo... No importa, lo acabare conociendo de todos modos. —se encoge de hombros, girando en la cama y Hiccup toma lugar en esta, parcialmente desnudo cabe destacar.

—No me gustaría que...

—Solo aquellos que creen en mi existencia están capacitados para apreciar mi ser, dudo muchísimo que Drago pueda hacerlo —resta relevancia al asunto, por lo que supone de él, no debe de ser muy creyente de "mitos" —. Hare lo que prometí, protegeré a todos los que estén de nuestro lado y a ti por sobre los demás, muchos suelen ser rencorosos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, no tengo como o por que detenerte. —suspira con débil sonrisa. Jack abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada, percatándose de la caricia en su muslo, la cual asciende lentamente.

Con sus intenciones descubiertas, Hiccup se inclina sobre el albino. La diferencia de tamaño crea cierta ternura en el asunto, Jack es ridículamente pequeño en comparación a su esposo... a su impresionante esposo capaz de crecer y superarse a cada segundo. Aunque claro, cuando se casó con él no se veía así aún, recuerda ese día como uno de los más graciosos y raro.

Lo obligaron a vestir elegante, de blanco y teóricamente ligero, casi parecía un vestido y una corona de flores descansaba en su cabeza, llenas de escarcha como parecía ser el objetivo de Valka quien lo arreglo. Lo puso nervioso no tener el cayado en manos, gracias a los dioses Hiccup apareció relativamente pronto para iniciar el proceso que llegó rápido, de la nada y sin una explicación clara a esa noche de porqué se iban a casar.

Lo quería, tan solo no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo empezó a hacer tanto. Hiccup apenas escucha lo qué están diciendo por ceremonia, su ropa también ligera en tonos marrones, dando la terrible diferencia entre Jack y él. El mar golpeando continuamente contra las rocas, la luna resplandeciente sobre el par.

 _Jack Frost y Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III unidos en la eternidad permanecerán._

Jack abrió los ojos viendo a la Luna, había hablado... Recordaba perfectamente su voz y está seguro de que no lo imagino.

— ¿Jack? —Se lo quedó mirando, pensando que quizás se arrepintió. La sonrisa repentina junto al salto para iniciar el beso que concluye la unión y la exclamación de gozo general no se hizo esperar en lo absoluto.

De ahí lo que vino en más aparte de una muy prolongada luna de miel -cuyos actos llevaban esperándose hacia largo rato-, una molestia constante de Astrid, lo que los habitantes de Berk describen como su tiempo más próspero y como punto más importante a nivel personal de ambos... Lo qué están haciendo ahora.

Su actividad sexual es activa, muy activa, son raras las veces en las que Hiccup se limita a dormir por la noche, acostumbrado y deseoso cada noche de presionar la piel blanquecina de suave textura. Adora a Jack, en todos los ángulos que puedan existir, desde la piel pálida que lo hace lucir frágil, sus ojos azules y llorosos al delatar el gozo, su cabello blanco extenso, ahora suelto que llega a su cintura.

 _Todo esto es frio..._

Contrario a lo que todos pueden pensar, no lo molesta que sea un gélido cuerpo, mirada y mucho más, lo ama de esa forma, ni que decir del cabello, enserio había tomado manía por él y solo por eso Jack no lo cortaba.

—Ummm... Ung...—apretó la lana de oveja dentro de una funda, con la coloración en sus mejillas extendiéndose hasta sus orejas. —. Me estas... aplastando... —jadea soltando un vaporoso aliento, entreabriendo los ojos. Hiccup es pesado, es corpulento y por desgracia una de sus posturas favoritas era presionarlo contra el lecho hacerlo ver como un animalito indefenso.

— No parece molestarte —respondió con voz rasposa y lujuriosa, terminando de empujarse en el interior del albino, logrando que este emitiera un prolongado gemido, doblándose un poco cual dragón mimoso.

Apenas dando un poco de espacio no tiene reparo en embestir al cuerpo frágil, viendo cómo se llena de sudor frío y el cabello suelto ha caído por sus hombros, dejando una atractiva vista de la espalda descubierta por la poca ropa que tiene y apreciando los tatuajes hechos por él. Con una mano lo atrae, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del albino, que aprieta el brazo que lo sostiene, con una débil sonrisa que aflora sin querer cada vez que lo hacen.

Lo disfruta, ser manipulado de esta manera resulta placentero para él, sentirse pequeño entre los brazos de su esposo. Aprieta los dientes y los ojos cuando se siente lleno hasta lo más profundo, con líquido saliendo de sus entrañas, similar al que sale en cada orgasmo que tiene durante todo el acto. Gira un poco la cabeza, besando la mejilla un tanto rasposa de Hiccup, dando aparte una caricia suave.

—Hiccup~ —gime cantarín, como una inyección de energía recobra el aliento, dejando a Jack boca arriba en la cama y alzando una de sus piernas para entrar de nueva cuenta. El ojiazul encoge los brazos a su pecho, cerrando los ojos por la sensación de que al Hiccup balancearse de adentro afuera, el semen en su interior sale de a poco.

Con la mirada nublada extiende los brazos y atrae al vikingo, iniciando un beso mientras con sus manos retira los pocos anillos de metal que mantienen el cabello castaño atado, enredando los dedos en la gruesa cabellera como siente que Hiccup lo hace con la suya.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Gaah! —lo abraza por el cuello, mientras el castaño deja una que otra marca en el hombro tan fácil de moretear.

Con lo presente, no hay quien dude de lo locamente enamorado que se encuentra el líder de Berk de su esposo, pues hay comparativas y solo con él se comporta errático y delicado al mismo tiempo, amando esas quemaduras por lo frío que de torna el cuerpo ajeno, tan abrazador y diferente a cualquiera. Con un último fuerte empujón que trajo un agudo gemido llegando a grito culmino.

—Creo que... Me vas a reventar el estómago un día de estos... —lleva las manos a su vientre que siempre se siente inflado, como si literalmente Hiccup empujara su virilidad ahí. Bajo un poco más, tocando donde aun están unidos.

—Jum, has sido lo suficientemente flexible para aguantarlo hasta ahora. —mofa acariciando el vientre lampiño, Jack dolo tenía cabello en la cabeza, por lo demás, igual que un bebe. No siendo su caso claro está, el cabello salía por montones y en su mente creaba una imagen horrorosa en cuanto imagen.

 _Realmente parecía que estaba violando a un niño teniendo ya veintinueve años._

—Cierto... Deja de estar pensando tanto y ven a dormir conmigo. —tira de él para que acabe de acostarse. Girando y tomando un brazo para que lo abrace.

Hiccup no tarda en aferrarlo. Viendo fugazmente a la ventana donde la luna resplandece y da iluminación a la habitación, pues las velaS hace un buen rato se había acabado. Da un pequeño beso a la cabeza del ya dormido muchacho y de esta forma, se deja ir al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

—Trajeron información de... Ugh no puede ser.

— ¿Que no ves que estamos ocupados?

Jack hace honor a su epíteto en este preciso instante, mirando con fríos odio a la mujer rubia que de pudor tiene poco o nada. Es vikinga, tampoco pediría mucho de ese aspecto. Ella cubre sus senos y lo importante de su cuerpo, sobra decir que Hiccup no tardo en hacerlo, teniendo poco que ocultar en realidad. Astrid camina a la puerta donde Jack permanece con los brazos cruzados.

—Deberías tener respeto. —recrimina con ofensa.

— ¿Yo? Quien se mete en cama ajena es otra.

—Pues lo hare tanto como sea necesario ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo seré quien le dé un hijo, algo que tú no puedes. —su tono venenoso hace claro sus intenciones de dejarlo mal parado.

—De no ser por eso no te tocaría siquiera, vales solo por un vientre, una pena. Ahora ve a soñar que te trata a ti como me trata a mí en eso. Adiosito, desdichada —con su cayado no resulto difícil sacarla de la casa. Hiccup hizo cuenta regresiva —Habíamos acordado que no harías esto.

—Jack.

— ¡Era un trato! Si no tengo más que aceptar esto, al menos cumple con lo que me prometiste. —acusa rencoroso, el vikingo se rasca la cabeza, con el cabello bien sujeto y solo un pantalón puesto.

—Astrid es difícil de llevar. Hare traer otra cama y llevarla a otra habitación. —suspira, en realidad debía hacerlo desde antes, pero no pensó que sería tan tardada la situación y mucho menos que Jack se podía llegar a ofender de este modo.

—Que importa si es difícil, ella solo llevara a tu hijo por un tiempo, yo soy tu esposo y como entenderás me da asco que hagas eso con ella en nuestra cama. Aun si su espalda se llena de astillas debe aguantarlo. —se cruza de brazos inconforme.

—Eso es un poco cruel...

—Ella lo aceptó, debe adaptarse ¿O prefieres a Astrid? —entrecierra los ojos, girándose. Hiccup lo abraza por la espalda casi de inmediato.

—Una vez este embarazada no la mirare siquiera si eso te hace feliz. —da un beso al aun enfurruñado albino.

El problema no es que Hiccup tuviera un hijo, sabía que era obligatorio que el líder tuviese descendencia, de otro modo sería muy odioso elegir a un heredero de su puesto. Lo que molesta a Jack es que sea precisamente _Astrid_ fuese la encargada de este asunto, ella no perdía tiempo en restregarle en la cara que ella iba a darle lo más importante a Hiccup...

Joder, era tan insufrible la maldita, como si no hubiera más mujeres en la aldea, con cualquier otra estuviera un poco más tranquilo... No justo la que fue novia de su esposo por casi cuatro años, con la que hizo de todo y estuvo a un paso de ser su esposa.

—Jaaack, no puedes estar molesto por siempre.

—Puedo estarlo por cada vez que pone un pie en esta casa, así que si, puede ser por siempre —lo aparta, la trenza cae a su espalda, con algunos mechones saliendo en la desarreglada trenza —Ahora, mi amor. Hay noticias sobre Drago.

— ¿A sí?

—Está cerca de la isla de Bunnymund, dentro de unos cuatro días llegaría a la tribu de Einar —el bufido de Hiccup delata su fastidio, tardaron más en fijar su ruta de lo que debieron, ahora lo tenían casi encima y la idea era llevarlo a un sitio neutro donde ninguno sea dañado —. Puedo ir a detenerlo un tiempo, un poco de hielo en su barco...

—No vas a ir solo a donde Drago. —refuta de inmediato, era obvio que se negaría.

—Ay por favor... —puso la trenza sobre su hombro y tomo el cayado —. No se dara cuenta de que estoy ahí, Nightlight me ayudará en caso de alguna emergencia.

—Es Drago de quien hablamos, no puedes confiarte de nada cuando se trata de él.

—No voy ni puedo morir Hiccup, no voy a ser igual a Stoick... ya cierta hacha demostró que no puedo. —Astrid moría de iras al no poder asesinarlo a pesar del hachazo que dio a su pecho, la herida sanó de manera impresionante, lo que formo el rumor de que Jack era incluso de hielo por dentro.

—Eso no me importa, no irás a- Jack deja eso.

—Aun si me dices que no lo voy a hacer, algo así como tu —burla con diversión al asunto —Volveré antes de que la Luna esté en lo alto. Adiós~

Antes tomarlo y evitar que saliera, lo hizo, subiéndose al lomo de la dragona de blancas escamas y perdiéndose rápidamente de su vista. Chasqueo la lengua, al girar para llamar a Toothless miro que este se encontraba ya ahí, viéndolo con esa típica cara de molestia incredulidad ante lo ocurrido. Para cualquiera es divertido cómo Hiccup con su tamaño y aparente mal carácter no puede controlar a quien desposó.

—Deja de mirarme así ¿Debo recordarte que es tu hembra la que va directo contra un Alpha? —Toothless bajo las orejas y abrió los ojos, rugiendo y corriendo en la direcciona en que se fueron. Demás queda decir que no hizo más que caer estúpidamente al suelo al intentar volar —. Recuérdame más tarde porque no les ponemos cadenas para evitar que se mueran en tonterías.

* * *

— _Son muchos..._

Asomado tras un árbol con Nightlight bien escondida observa las embarcaciones de Drago, que son numerosas a más no poder. Podía ver al Alpha, carecía de un cuerno por culpa de Toothless según conto Hiccup. Su expresión enojada traía ciertas ganas a su persona de acercarse a hacerlo cambiar, vamos que había tomado manía por alegrar a los dragones que enojados causan caos.

Algo similar a lo que pasaba cada vez que niños en Berk lloraban o estaban solos... _Es muy raro._

—Ire a ver más de cerca, quédate aquí y que no te vean. —indica a la dragona que se echa en donde está.

Con tranquilidad relativa se acercó, intentando definir cual de todos los que están ahí es Drago, si hacia caso a su epíteto debería ser teóricamente sencillo, aparte de la peculiaridad de usar piel de Night Fury. Salto al barco, donde pasando entre ellos ninguno lo veía e incluso lo atravesaban, realmente ahí nadie cree en él.

—Quizás si hago explotar algo sea más sencillo... Liberar los dragones... Jugar con el Alpha —tuerce el gesto indeciso. Da un salto para pasar a la siguiente nave, donde es visible qué están los dragones y aparentemente, armatostes para capturarlos —. Un poco de hielo no va a-

Sentirse amarrado y jalado fue extraño, más aún golpearse contra el suelo. Las sogas gruesas y unidas con hierro lo asustaron en gran medida. Las pisadas lo hacen alzar la mirada, un hombre grande y de cabello negro con pequeños mechones blancos en señalización a su vejez se acerca, con una capa de piel...

—Ay no... —murmura, antes de tomar el cayado y congelar el metal para romperlo, piso su mano.

—Los rumores nunca habían corrido tanto... menos cuando se trata del famoso _Dragon máster_ —suelta un pequeño quejido por más ahínco en el pisotón a su mano —. Sin embargo, que tiene a Jack, el de ojos fríos parece ser uno verdadero... Es un hombre espectacular sin dudas...

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti. —bufa con molestia, Drago suelta una risita, su sonrisa torcida funciona para perturbar al albino.

—parecen tal para cual... Llévenlo al calabozo. —ordena con extraño desinterés.

Apenas se deshizo el daño, Jack congelo la malla que lo mantuvo cautivo, silbando fuertemente para que Nightlight salga de su escondite y vuele en su dirección. Con suficientes reflejos, logra evitar que las flechas y sogas la alcancen.

— ¡Atrapen a la Night Fury albina! —ordena Drago y espantando al de ojos azules, comienza a dar sonidos guturales, moviendo un bastón con punta de garfio.

— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, AHORA! —ordena, la dragona contrariada lo mira a él y luego al Alpha, encogiéndose al instante —. ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES! —antes de dar un salto para subirse al lomo de ella, fue rodeado por una soga, obligándolo a soltar el cayado de forma involuntaria.

Aunque lo escucho, Nightlight pudo huir perfectamente del Alpha, volando tan rápido como sus alas se lo permiten para ir en buscar al suyo y ayudar a su jinete. Jack mira con ira al cazador, que con molesta expresión. Tomándolo del cabello comienza a arrastrarlo por el suelo, aun cuando Jack pataleaba con fuerza.

—Guarden esa cosa —los subordinados toman el cayado de Jack y asienten a la orden. Cerrando tras de su la puerta del camarote tira ha Jack al suelo.

—Se nota que no te simpa—su carácter bromista estaba siendo mermado con velocidad, Drago puso su única mano en el cuello del albino, apretando este.

Había un detalle importante, que no muriera, no quería decir que no le doliera lo que le hicieran, de hecho, podría decirse que sabía lo que dolía morir y vivir de todas formas. Con brusquedad Drago deshace la trenza, dejándolo desaliñado cuanto puede, dejándolo sobre una mesa que no tarda en llenarse de hielo.

—El inquieto espíritu del invierno aparentemente también fue domado por el Dragón Master... Su método inútil funciona con toda clase de seres —casi parecía un monologo, dando una caricia rasposa a la mejilla de Jack, que acabo curioso por el término que uso el otro.

 _Espíritu._

—No me ha domado, él es mi esposo —refuta con el ceño fruncido, a punto de dar una patada, cosa de la que se retracto antes de hacerlo al quedárselo viendo a los ojos, intimidado —. É-él...

—Es tonto por pensar que dejando el paso libre algo tan poderoso como los dragones y mucho peor, tu, no te escurrirías de sus manos —comienza a explicar, con tono calmo, contrario a los gruñidos que dejo ir hace poco —. Piensa que, siendo su amigo, un simple ser querido... Podrá manipularlos por siempre.

— ¿mani... pular? —sentía que todo para él, era guerra y conquista.

—Hiccup no parece darse cuenta de las armas que tiene a disposición. Yo no cometeré ese error. —Jack pensó en soplar, vamos que era fácil y al hacerlo reír lo podría distraer, su boca fue tapada, aparentemente leyó sus pensamientos o —: Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno que espera respuestas de la luna. —abrió enormemente los ojos ante aquello...

 _¿Cómo podía saber eso...?_

* * *

— ¡Está claro que nos traicionó! No se supondría que caería una tormenta. —acusa Astrid con gruesos ropajes para protegerse de la moderada caída de nieve, una de las islas donde Drago debía detenerse quisiera o no.

—Puede hacer cosas muchas peores, más que una traición, me parece una advertencia. —comenta Hiccup sin dejarse mal influenciar por la rubia. Cuando Nightlight apareció sola fue la clara señal de que algo iba mal.

En cierta forma, si se alteró, pero no pudo ponerse en un plan en exceso heroico pues sería arruinarlo. Reunió con extrema prisa a las aldeas vecinas para que se agruparan en el lugar, un poco antes de lo que esperaría cualquiera, pero no importaba lo mucho que otros lideres se estuvieran quejando al respecto.

Todos vestían las gruesas y cubiertas ropas de invierno, por lo que la tormenta relativamente suave no significaba un problema, apenas un poco para la visibilidad, sin embargo, por recuerdo sabía que Jack era capaz de hacer algo mucho más fuerte y peligroso. De hecho, resulta incluso contradictorio, pues Nightlight puede pasar desapercibida sin dificultad alguna a diferencia de Toothless.

Un rugido fue suficiente aviso para hacer a todos ponerse en posición, incluyendo a los jinetes de dragones que escondidos permanecen a diferencia de Hiccup. Con grandes y pesados ganchos el montón de prominentes naves hacen acto de presencia, la tormenta decae , quedando como un simple nevada suave con brisa moderada. De entre la poca niebla se hace ver al Alpha, tan aparentemente enojado como de costumbre.

Toothless rugió con todas sus fuerzas, aquel color azul luminiscente que lo hace distinguirse del resto, como si este sonido significa un reto, el Alpha lo hizo de igual modo y los dragones no tardaron en echar vuelo. Valka que no ha perdido su costumbre va sobre Cloudjumper, junto a los dragones los alaridos de los vikingos se hacen notar, dando inicio al curioso combate.

—Has cambiado mucho _Dragón Master._ —Hiccup are los ojos sorprendidos de ver a Drago, más que todo lo por lo que hace en este momento.

Tironeado del cabello levaba a Jack, que amarrado de manos y con la boca cubierta hace muy claro que Drago sabía a grandes rasgos lo principal de como Jack es capaz de usar su magia. Lo tira de un empujón al suelo y pone un pie sobre la espalda del albino. Haciendo presión.

—Para antes de que-

— ¿De... que? Te molesta que yo también sea capaz de manipular a la segunda arma más grande que tienes a tu dispersión —comenta con voz rasposa, tomando el cayado que le fue tendido —. Es decepcionante lo poco que puede hacer sin esta insignificancia en sus manos...

—Te lo advierto Bludvist, como sigas profiriendo tales palabras...

—No es más que una zorra asquerosa que traicionaría a cualquiera con tal de poder conseguir lo que quiere —escupe, Jack no se mueve ni un ápice, pensando que de esta forma evitaría mayor revuelo... Claramente pensaba al inverso en este instante —. Lo unico que ha hecho a sido engatusarte con un falso poder que no hace más que avergonzar a los inmortales que tanto intenta personificar. Patético y sin razón de existir.

Aquello colmo el pequeño vaso que significa la paciencia de Hiccup, puesto que con Jack no se juagaba, siendo él y el tema tan delicados. Había tocado esa maldita fibra sensible que servía para quebrar el espíritu del albino, llamarlo criatura sin razón, eso que aun hoy en día siguen buscando respuesta. Lo cual traduce toda la situación en algo sumamente curioso.

No solo había lastimado a su esposo, al punto de dejar grades moretones en su rostro y piel evidente, sino que había cometido la enorme tontería de hacerlo sufrir aun si en su acostumbrado silencio.

—Toothless... —el nombrado se muestra hostil al instante. El jinete de su compañera está sufriendo, por ende, ella también lo hace.

Con una pesada espada de hierro que cuenta con la misma función de su espada de Gas, embiste a Drago sin pensárselo dos veces. Jack se reincorpora con ayuda del Night Fury, que corta las amarras de sus manos con las garras, Toothless ruge fuertemente al Alpha que esta a poco de destruir todo escupiendo hielo, los dragones de ambos bandos enfrentados cruelmente, aun cuando Valka hace el esfuerzo de dormirlos para evitar sus muertes. El albino se sube al lomo del oscuro dragón, logrando que este vuele y como una muda orden, diciendo que lo lleve hacia el Alpha. Aunque Toothless prácticamente lo tiro sobre este.

—Calma, calma ... —dice nervioso, apenas con la capacidad de mantenerse sobre el enorme reptil —. Le tienes miedo ¿Cierto? No debes hacerle caso... Mira cómo te obliga a continuar sin importar que estés lastimado — da suaves caricias a la gruesa piel. El Alpha deja de moverse y los vikingos presentes observan lo que ocurre —. Tu y yo hacemos los mismo... Hacemos hielo que servirá oraran proteger a quienes nos importan... Basta de obedecer a quien solo te usar ¿si? Se libre y diviértete.

Fue un acto teóricamente involuntario, dando un fuerte y frió suspiro que finalmente tranquilizo al Alpha, con cuidado este bajo la cabeza y Jack volvió al suelo. Con suaves y pequeños sonidos demostró el cariño al albino, quien acaricia y abraza al Alpha como puede.

—No... ¡NO! —Hiccup destruyo el bastón que Drago usar de forma desconocida pata guiar al Alpha, mirándolo a un lado y no permitiendo al hombre hacer nada por la paliza a la que esta siendo sometido.

Fue un desenfreno, no paro hasta dejarlo en el suelo, sangrando por heridas, boca y nariz. De una patada hizo a un lado la prótesis de Bludvist y clava su espada en el hombro, torciendo esta para asegurarse de que lo lastimaría y no escaparía o lo intentaría.

—Toda tu ira... por la puta que es el niño consentido de la Luna, eres patético Dragon Master. — definiendo esto como poco aprecio a si mismo, continua con los pérfidos comentarios que solo quitan segundos a su vida —. Una pena que no sepas lo significa su cara asustada cuando _tocas._

— ¡HICCUP NO LO HAGAS! —Jack corrió incluso tropezándose en el camino, pero no sirvió de nada por el mal sano comentario que...

 _Es mentira._

Hiccup clavo la espada en la clavícula, casi en el cuello, al instante el gas y la chispa, dando así una lenta muerte a Drago, ya sea por el desangro o las quemaduras que se extienden por su cuerpo. — ¡Toothless! —. el Night Fury no se limita, lo ve como una amenaza y a estas se les elimina, por lo que subiéndose sobre el cuerpo dispara fuego para asegurarse de deformarlo aún más.

Los vikingos a su espalda celebran por haber acabado con el problemático y peligroso Drago Bludvist. Más quién pensaba que estaría igual de contento y a quién quería abrazar, se dejo caer lentamente al cielo, con tan contrariada y compungida expresión que hizo a su cabeza imaginar que algo peor había ocurrido.

—Lo... Mataste...

—Él-

—L-lo mataste y... —se llevo las manos a la cabeza, apartando el cabello y apretando su cabeza

—Merecía esto, sería ejecutado de todos modos. —no se iba a disculpar, retractar, nada, se sentía bien, casi liberado de cierto modo.

— ¡TE PEDÍ QUE NO LO HICIERAS! —grita casi llorando sin razón a juicio del líder de Berk.

— ¿¡Por qué!? Mira cómo-

—Él sabía quién soy, é-él de verdad sabía quién fui, que hago aquí... —Hiccup abrió los ojos impresionado, viendo como arde el cadáver de Drago —. Destruyo los libros que hablaba sobre la Luna, sobre mi... ¡Él era el último que podía saberlo!

—N-no entiendo como puede ser eso posible. —admite perplejo, Jack lo mira, es la primera vez que lo ve llorando de tristeza y es... _horrible._

—Su aldea estaba tras la colina del Lago en que la Luna me dijo mi nombre. —moquea. —Las ancianas de su aldea sabían que pasó y lo escribieron, solo él quedaba y ahora... Ya no tengo como...

 _¿Cómo es humanamente posible fallar en la única promesa que había hecho por quién mató de forma tan cruel y despiadada?_

Traería del pasado algo muy ajustado... Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III _el mala suerte_ , aunque también se ajusta el impulsivo.

...

— ¿Entonces no te toco? —pregunta, confuso, Jack niega con la cabeza, al menos no lo hizo con la connotación que Hiccup se está imaginando.

—Solo te provoco, sabía que perdería sin el Alpha, me advirtió que de hacer algo en contra suya se iría con las respuestas al Valhalla. —Hiccup intenta hacer una trenza con el cabello húmedo y blanco; fuera de la casa, una fuerte nevada azota Berk —. Trató de romper el cayado también... No me lo dio, realmente por eso no pude hacer algo peor.

— ¿pensabas hacerlo?

—No, pensé en hacerlo más débil, pero simplemente no pude, sin el cayado no puedo hacerlo —suspira, Hiccup lo abrazo por la espalda, rindiéndose en amarrar el cabello —. Oye...

—Lo siento... De haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho y... estoy seguro de que hay alguna forma con la cual tener como saber acerca de ti.

—No lo creo, todo lo que hay son rumores que hablan de lo que puedo hacer, no lo de lo fui o hice en un pasado para-

— ¿Realmente importa? —Jack se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido —. Solo digo que... Tienes una vida aquí, me tienes a mí, Toothless, Nightlight, mi madre, la Luna... aun si no tienes tu pasado, tienes un presente y futuro.

—Ya lo sé, tan solo que... no puedo estar tranquilo sin saber que es lo que fui.

—Aun si fuiste un asesino o lo que sea, no va a importarme, no dejes que este tipo de cosas te nublen tanto al punto de permitir similares a lo que Drago te hizo ¿Sí? —se recuesta de él... Debía darle la razón en ese punto, priorizar el pasado teniendo algo más importante es ridículo y... _No quería arruinarse la felicidad con algo así._

Aunque el afán por el tema mermo con éxito, no fue precisamente porque así lo quiso, sino por el gran y esperado hecho que significo el primer hijo de Hiccup, llamado Haakon. La alegría y prosperidad de Berk no tenía parangón, incluso las otras aldeas se mostraron más empáticas, sea por búsqueda de favoritismo o no, se agradecía.

El pequeño llamaba a Jack _mamá_ , lo cual resultaba hiriente a la verdadera madre. Aun cuando al inverso seguramente no ocurriría, Jack tenía ese resquemor de sentir la infelicidad ajena, por lo que con bastante tiempo se adoptó el formato de que él es _Mami_ y Astrid _mamá_. No impide que la rubia lo odie, pero es un paso adelante.

Para el albino espíritu del invierno todo es de mil maravillas, no ha habido amenazas, guerras, apenas una que otra enfermedad que se llevo vidas, pero por lo demás, todo ha ido bien, tanto que Toothless imito a su jinete teniendo unas cuantas crías con Nightlight.

Sin embargo, como un pellizco que te hace salir del sueño, al verse en un espejo de la habitación Hiccup abrazándolo se percató de algo que le detuvo el corazón. _Veía canas..._ la gruesa y aun larga melena de cabello ya poseía algunos mechones blancos, al girarse acaricio su cara, ahora con algunas arrugas, la barba más espesa.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la voz mucho más gruesa y los ojos, aunque muy vivos, se notan cansados. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas nada más. —sentado en la cama lo detalla, eliminando el filtro de alegría que te impide ver la realidad. Esta más robusto, ancho... las venas de sus brazos son visibles al hacer presión.

— ¡mami! —se sobresaltó, recibiendo en brazos al "niño" de catorce años, que no cuenta con la condición de fideo de su padre gracias a los dioses — ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Dijiste que hoy me llevarías a la isla de Bunny!

—Eh... claro, lo había olvidado. —murmura acariciando el cabello castaño apenas más claro. Haakon salió como el pequeño terremoto que es, Jack se levantó, estirándose y viéndose de nuevo en el espejo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Alguien no durmió muy bien. —bromea Hiccup ante la expresión del albino.

— Últimamente te pareces a Stoick... ¿No lo crees? —comenta con discreción, Hiccup lo mio y se encogió de hombros.

—Él era más robusto, así que lo dudo mucho. —responde sin percatarse de lo que hay en la cabeza del contrario.

— ¿te dejaras crecer la barba como él? —la carcajada significo un no —. Tu cara se vería muy rara con una barba igual de grande.

—Lo sé, Gobber lo dijo hace mucho... demasiado.

 _Gobber murió hace mucho... demasiado._ Lo miro un instante, claro... el mejor amigo de su padre se había ido ¿Tan distraído estuvo para ahora darse cuenta del peso de las cosas? O mejor dicho, _el peso del tiempo, ese que él no sentía._ Hiccup se puso tras él para amarrar el cabello como tienen por costumbre y Jack no se evita el pensar que en realidad parece su hijo.

No lo había molestado, tampoco lo hace ahora, pero a Hiccup... ¿No le molestaría? Que lo vieran mal por saber que cuarenta y seis años de edad y su esposo luce como si tuviera tan solo quince o dieciséis.

¿Qué paso luego de esto? Sencillo, Jack no dejaba de notar esas diferencias, las que antes ignoro por estar muy ocupado siendo feliz sin pensar en lo que eso significaba. Valka está mayor, es imposible para ella ahora volar en Cloudjumper; los amigos de Hiccup tienen su propia familia; los niños con los que jugaba cuando apenas llego ahora son adultos también.

Toothless y Nightlight mantienen su enlace con cuatro crías y en aumento; el Alpha que Drago manipulo se mudo a una isla que hizo con su hielo, cercano a Berk y donde cuida de su propio grupo de dragones.

Hay... tanto que ha cambiado que al saber que sigue igual es... triste, doloroso incluso.

Esto no mermo, de hecho, no hizo más que empeorar al celebrar cada cumpleaños de su hijo, cada cumpleaños de su esposo y finalmente, celebrar el suyo; la vida sexual en descenso a medida que este tiempo transcurre, el deterioro de su esposo, el que funge como núcleo trajo a su mente de nuevo...

 _¿Cuál es su misión ahí...?_

Tan solo esperar a que todo por lo que ha estado años siendo feliz, todo lo que ha hecho... ¿Se esfume? El temor preponderaba en su persona, que podía mantenerlo controlado siempre y cuando tuviera a Hiccup a su lado, igual que siempre, con él, el tiempo no fluye, el mundo desaparece, con él...

 _Con él..._

—Pensé que estarías con... Alpha...

— ¿Qué te dio esa idea? Nunca salgo de aquí. —responde con sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo...

Tomó la mano del anciano hombre, dando un pequeño beso a esta a pesar de saber que seguramente no se dio cuenta de este pequeño gesto tan siquiera. Es capaz de tragarse buena parte de las emociones que quiere demostrar con este simple acto de tenerse tomados de la mano.

La mano arrugada y callosa apenas aprieta la suya, pálida, fría y suave característica de la juventud que su esposo no tiene y no tendría jamás. Echo a un lado el cabello canoso, la espesa barba con apenas luces marrones de lo que fue hace mucho tiempo. Vio por la ventana un instante, donde el clima frío y horroroso distaba de los días soleados usuales.

Hace mucho que no estaban en casa, estaban en un salón, lugar donde todos los habitantes de Berk podían ver a su Líder en sus últimos momentos de vida, Toothless siempre estaba ahí, es bien sabido que la vida de los dragones es más longeva y para nadie resulto sorpresa, que tristemente, este tendría que ver a su compañero ser derrotado ante la vejez.

Jack por su parte, tampoco salía del lugar, dando un aire frio que a muchos hacía pensar que sin dudas la muerte estaba aún más próxima. Que la vida de quien trajo tantos bienes a la aldea, a su pueblo y a otra raza como los dragones, está a punto de extinguirse por siempre, en quien nadie en un principio confió... Hiccup es el último que queda de todos.

Valka hace mucho se había ido, Astrid también, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs... sus dragones moraban donde el Alpha da cobijo, para que así la soledad de estos sea llevadera. Sin embargo, quien es el caso más especial es Hiccup, pues no solo logro esta unificación con ambas razas, sino que a ojos de cada quien, es alguien bendecido por los dioses y no le aguarda más que un dulce descanso, pues Jack Frost estuvo a su lado, el de los ojos fríos lo protegió y quiso...

 _Tanto que no quiere verlo partir._

Es quien lo cuida, quien se encarga de todas sus necesidades, Haakon era líder por el retiro de su padre y lo hacía igual de bien, aun cuando esto fuera una tapadera para no ir a verlo a él y a Jack, no quería verse débil, llorando por el temor a la muerte de su padre.

—Tengo... un poco de frío.

—L-lo siento, haré que enciendan la- ¿Hiccup? —toma su mano, la cual alzada se había extendido a él. Limpio la pequeña lagrima que se había deslizado por el rabillo de su ojo —. ¿Qué pasa?

—El frío... No será tan malo... Me encanta tanto... Que abrazarlo será... igual a abrazarte a ti. —el corazón de Jack acabo compungido por aquello, que sonaba tan bello a la vez que cruel para él.

 _Lo esta asemejando a la muerte..._

—No digas cosas tan tontas... creeré que me quieres engañar con ella —se ríe tembloroso. Toothless apoya la cabeza en el cuerpo de Hiccup — ¿Recuerdas la noche de nuestra boda? Empezaste a cantar, esa canción era muy bonita, tu padre se la canto a tu madre ¿no? ¿La recuerdas? —silva suavemente para dar comienzo.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on me journey  
If you will promise me your Heart_

Tararea, sin percatarse de la mirada que Toothless dirige a su persona. Toma la mano de Hiccup, recordando muy vivido aquel tonto momento al que acabo contribuyendo, continuando, apenas sabía la letra en ese momento.

 _And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me_

Con un poco más de animo mueve apenas la cabeza, Toothless da pequeños golpes al suelo con su cola para ayudarlo, moviendo sus orejas y disfrutando del canto del peliblanco.

 _But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_

Se ríe en recuerdo de lo torpe que fue aquel baile, él no tenía ni idea de como bailar y por eso casi se cae unas veinte veces, pero Hiccup lo agarraba lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo. Tomó bastante tiempo para que aprendiera hacerlo, lo logro al final, muuuuy al final.

 _I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me_

Tantas veces que lo bailaron... Muchas veces bajo la luz de la luna, con la dorada arena de Sandman pasando en busca de entregar dulces sueños a los niños de la aldea. Era tan hermoso y perfecto.

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail a savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
I'd gladly ride the waves so white  
And you will marry me!_

Concluye con suaves risas por haberlo hecho. Viendo de nuevo a Hiccup que se quedó dormido de nue-

— ¿Hiccup? —su cejo se frunció levemente, apretando la mano _fría_ — ¿Hi-Hiccup? Despierta... Hey... despierta. —pide moviéndolo sin lograr nada, al soltar su mano simplemente cayó a un lado.

Quedará en discusión que se hizo sentir más. Si el rugido del adolorido dragón o el agónico grito del espíritu del invierno, que fuera de control cubrió de hielo todo el lugar, apagando las pocas antorchas que alumbraban, destrozando la trenza de su cabello y creando una tormenta tan fuerte fuera que apenas se pudieron apersonar los vikingos a donde yace el fallecido líder.

—Mami... —la costumbre no muere, Haakon con nieve encima se acerca, siendo impedido por el frío tan denso alrededor de Jack.

—Por favor... Despierta... No es justo... —solloza

No hubo forma de hacerlo moverse, menos de que permitiera tomar el cadáver para hacer su debido funeral, el que Hiccup se merecía sin lugar a dudas. Por otro lado, entendían que ocurría, más de cincuenta perfectos años de matrimonio ahora se han ido junto con él y Jack no es capaz de asimilar esto rápido...

 _Nadie podía asimilar rápido esta pérdida._

La tormenta en Berk no ceso en cuatro días enteros, donde solo Toothless y Nightlight contaban con la capacidad de acercarse y consolar al más que deprimido albino, que desea con furor que no sea más que una pesadilla de las tantas que acechaban su frágil mente por el estado de su esposo.

Al quinto día la tormenta mermo, Jack era abrazado por las alas del par de dragones mientras los vikingos organizaban las ceremonias fúnebres en silencio, contrastando con el frio y gris del ambiente. Haakon, aunque dudoso, pensó que sería una mejor idea no llamar a Jack al velorio, quería despedir bien a su padre y por desgracia, con el albino de ahora sufrida existencia es complicado.

—Es hora de despedir a un gran Líder, un gran padre, un gran amigo y compañero, así como un fiel esposo... —habla Haakon en fuerte, pero dolorido tono —. Que la alegría que trajiste en vida sea compensada en el Valhalla, donde tus padres y amigos te aguardan, bajo el cuidado de las Valquirias... Ahora todos te despedimos, agradecidos por lo que has hecho Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III

Las cuerdas de los arcos se prensaron, apuntando la llameante flecha en dirección al pequeño barco lleno de flores, pieles y el cuerpo de Hiccup, flotando en el extrañamente calmo mar, como si Thor permitiese este ritual tan importante. Se abstuvieron de disparar las flechas cuando el invernal personaje aterrizo en pie en el barco, con cayado en mano. Toothless se hizo paso entre ellos y junto a Haakon, aguarda lo que pasara.

—Lamento... no poder ir q recibirte yo también. Espero algún día esto acabe y poder estar juntos allá, donde de verdad no va a terminar. —da un pequeño beso a los párpados cerrados y recto nuevamente, toma la espada para hacer un descuidado corte desde su nuca a su cabello.

Coloco la espada de nuevo, atando su cabello a esta y las manos de Hiccup para que no la soltara. Nightlight lo tomo con sus patas, pues si saltaba corría el riesgo de hacer perder el flote al barco. Sin escucharlo, tan solo viendo, las llamas consumen el pequeño navío y con él, a la primera persona capaz de verlo, de entenderlo, quererlo, amarlo y también el primero en hacerlo capaz de sufrir de esta manera tan cruel.

Apenas es consciente de que esta en tierra nuevamente, con los mechones de enfrente de su cara más disparejos. No le importa como luce, tampoco lo que están diciendo a su alrededor, pues solo una cosa pasa por su perpleja mente.

 _¿Qué va a hacer ahora...?_

Hiccup le había dicho que viviera el presente y pensara en un futuro, pero... ¿Que de eso tenía? Sin él, el mundo existe, las preocupaciones, los dilemas, muerte, guerra, hambruna, tristeza, soledad... Es capaz de ver y sentir la desdicha humana pues ahora no hay nadie que eclipse esto. Una pregunta surge y desearía que fuera de noche para pronunciarla.

 _¿Que debo hacer para morir y estar con él?_

* * *

—Nunca te había visto con cabello corto, es realmente extraño.

—Para mí también lo es. —lleva su mano a su nuca de manera distraída, extraña su cabello largo más de lo que imagino. Aunque si no está con quien quería lucirlo ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Había estado pensando en preguntarte algo que tengo en mente desde hace un tiempo —Jack se gira a mirarlo, sentado en el borde de una ventana de la casa —Creo que es una buena opción expandir la aldea, viajar a nuevas tierras y así no tener problemas con el espacio.

—Si lo consideras bien para Berk, es tu decisión, te apoyare en lo que necesites. —sonríe débilmente al hombre corpulento. Se parecía mucho a Hiccup, pero su nariz no es tan redonda, su cabello es menos ocurro y espeso, sus ojos son de un aguamarina que mucho tiene que envidiar a los verdes de su progenitor.

— ¿Me ayudaras?

—Por supuesto que sí, tener el cabello corto no me quito los recuerdos de lo que Hiccup hacia y, aun así, era su esposo, se aconsejar, tengo la impresión de que te hace falta. Aunque deberás esperarme unos cuantos meses, sabes que debo-

Mira con suma ofensa y empujo al más joven, que intento acercarse nuevamente, impedido por el cayado de Jack. Haakon bufa, con el corazón acelerado por haberlo besado, abrió la boca para luego volverla a cerrar, sin tener una buena excusa en mente con la cual amainar la ira perceptible en el albino.

— ¿A que vino eso? —interroga, mostrando de la mejor manera sus fríos ojos.

— ¡Llevas casi tres semanas llorando a papá! ¡Él está **_muerto_**! No regresara y yo aún estoy aquí a diferencia.

—Voy a suponer que no estoy entendiendo que insinúas — pensó en bajar por la ventana, nada nuevo en él al fin y al cabo, Haakon lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo —. Haakon sueltam-

—Puedo ser como él si me permites demostrarlo, me parezco a él también, quiero cuidarte de la misma forma. —trato de iniciar el contacto nuevamente, sin embargo, el frío que sentía capaz de quemarlo lo hizo evitarlo.

—No lo eres, porque solo él podía aguantar eso —sonríe con cierto cinismo al respecto —. Saldré unos meses, cuando vuelva hablaremos del tema de expandir Berk.

— ¿Irte para no sufrir?

—En parte si, pero sabes perfectamente que debo partir un tiempo a hacer nevar en otros lugares, quizás vea buenos lugares para poblar. Cuídate Haakon. —da un pequeño beso a la mejilla del vikingo que con el ceño fruncido ye vidente rencor...

—Sabes que no eres mi madre y yo ya no te veré de ese modo. —Jack lo miro herido, sin decir nada tan solo salió por la ventana, volando en dirección a donde Toothless y Nightlight descansan.

—Me iré un tiempo, no me extrañen mucho —ríe acariciando la cabeza del par de dragones, Toothless le lamio la cara—. Sabes que la baba mancha. —Toothless bajo las orejas, con el dolor de recordar aquella frase.

Aun con su falta de percepción del tiempo, supo que duro casi un año entero fuera, había un montón de problemas en el mundo más allá de Berk por desgracia, los niños por un lado lo tenían terriblemente preocupado, por ello se había quedado cierto tiempo en cada lugar para jugar con ellos, alegrarlos y hacer sentir que nada había cambiado

Después de todo, divertir a las personas era lo mejor que podía hacer, aun si no logra estar feliz él mismo.

Aun con este lapsus de tiempo alejado, el luto no se iba, costaba demasiado asimilar que Hiccup ya no lo estaría esperando, que ahora no es más que cenizas en el mar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se alegraría de ver a Haakon con aquella incomoda y hasta cruel despedida que tuvieron.

Puede tomar como consuelo que Berk nunca cambia, quizás si las caras de las personas, pero siempre su estructura es exactamente la misma. Entro a la casa por al ventana sin pensarselo, encontrando a una mujer en la cama matrimonial, asumía que Haakon se casó, estaba en edad al fin y al cabo.

—Que niño tan... —llevo la mano a su pecho de inmediato, _lo atravesó_. Alzo la mirada a la madre que tiene compungida expresión. —Oye, tu... —y volvió a pasar.

Confundido cual pequeño cachorro abonado, salió de la casa, acercándose a cada aldeano e intentando hasta que no quedara ninguno sin hacerlo, _los atravesaba a todos_ , sin importar que hablara, se plantara frente a ellos, hiciera hielo... _Ninguno podía verlo_ , no creían en él ¿Por qué?

— ¡TOOTHLESS! —grito corriendo a donde sabe que debe estar, encontrándolo por suerte, este lo miro confuso por su exaltación. — ¿Q-Que paso aquí? Na-nadie puede verme ¿Qué paso? —pregunta alterado, el Night Fury baja las orejas, bajando un poco y permitiendo al albino subirse a su lomo.

Corrió hasta donde los vikingos hacían sus grabados y dejaban diarios a modo de recuerdo, plantándose frente a una enorme pared Jack admira los grabados, llevándose una mano al pecho con ganas de llorar hasta que todo quedara arrasado por sus emociones descontroladas.

—Haakon... Murió... —balbuceo, en aquello esta ilustrado que ciertamente hizo lo que planteo, con éxito moderado pues fue asesinado en el proceso, dejando a un hijo y a alguien que se haría cargo durante el tiempo que este tardara en crecer.

 _Sin Haakon, nadie lo recordaba_ , es como pasar a ser simplemente un mito nuevamente, Toothless lo rodeo con sus alas, permitiendo al espíritu invernal abrazarlo. Sentía como si... después de mucho volar lo hubieran tirado y golpeado contra el suelo de la manera más fuerte y dura posible, literalmente ya no tenía _nada..._

No puede quedarse ¿Para qué? Se apartó del dragón, acariciando su hocico. — ¿Te quedarás aquí? —sus labios temblorosos delatan sus ganas de romper a llorar sin hacerlo. Toothless asiente, acariciando con la punta de su hocico la mejilla del albino —te extrañare a ti también... Tratare de venir a verte, pero de verdad... no puedo volver aquí.

Ahora le queda preguntar... ¿Qué tan feliz ha de estar la Luna por su sufrimiento?


	3. Centuries Waiting the Winter

_Detrás de toda tormenta viene un gran cielo azul donde podrás sonreír_

 **3 - Centuries Waiting the Winter**

— ¿No recuerdas... nada? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado, tus dientes están aquí desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Jack tuerce el gesto, de haberlo sabido en un principio también hubiera ido a pedirlo, pero es que vamos... tardó mucho en enterarse de la existencia de Toothiana, sabia de Bunnymund, North y Sandman por ver lo que hacían de manera constante, en cambio las hadas eran tan pequeñas que apenas distinguía un destello entre la penumbra, una que otra vez pensó alucinar.

—Si los recupero... ¿Podre saber que fui?

—Claro, son recuerdos felices de la infancia, incluso tu tuviste una. —sonríe ella con suavidad, se rasco la cabeza con una mano.

— ¡Entonces hagámoslo! Debe ser divertido. —afirma sonriente, causando una especie de sonrojo en Toothiana y la pequeña hada que logro salvar de milagro.

De nuevo en el trineo del guardián navideño, Jack hace un pequeño ademan que más que eso, es una pequeña mala costumbre que no se ha borrado, Toothiana se percata de ello y con su forma de ser siempre inquieta, parpadea rápidamente moviendo la cabeza, mientras el hadita revolotea alrededor de Jack con aire típicamente curioso.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? Tu cabello está muy corto como para ponerlo tras tu oreja. —se sobresalta muy levemente, llevando la mano a la zona trasera de su cabeza.

—Es solo una manía muy rara.

Ninguno de los guardianes sabía que tuvo una vida marital, cabello largo... Nada, sabían que anduvo por ahí cuando los dragones volaban libremente por el cielo, que congelo la madriguera de Bunnymund "accidentalmente", que esperaba una respuesta de la Luna y poco más. Era mejor así, no se molestarían en esperar una contestación a las obvias preguntas de como se pudo casar con un humano hombre, participar en un conflicto y otras muchas preguntas posibles.

Lo único que puede decir, es que extraña su cabello, no lo ha dejado crecer nuevamente porque sin nadie que lo peine no tiene sentido, además... Aquello era para ir a la par con Hiccup, sin él, tener cabello largo está prohibido, pues suelto era de los detalles que solo su difunto marido podía ver y tocar.

Retomando el tema, se hicieron con la tarea de buscar los dientes en lugar de las pequeñas hadas secuestradas de Toothiana fue divertido, como no lo hacía en años en realidad, los niños perdían los dientes de gormas bastante peculiares. El problema venía a que sin querer congelaba medio cuarto, serian pequeños detalles mínimos considerando que North dejaba árboles navideños, Bunnymund dejaba huevos de chocolate, Sandman llegaba tarde a cada rato y demás cuestiones que hicieron mayor la complicada tarea.

Aunque pecaban de confiados, volvieron al Polo, agotados por la tarea que significo hacer la labor de las hadas. Debido a que dos de ellos solo trabajaban de esta forma una vez al año costaba lo suyo y aunque él y Sadman iban de un lado a otro haciendo cada día, no es lo mismo la necesidad de sigilo, puntualidad y demás elementos. Se dejo caer descuidadamente en uno de los sofás del lugar.

—Ah~ a cada segundo me dan más razones para rechazar ser un guardián —sonríe juguetón, creando pequeños copos de nieve con los cuales juguetea con su mano derecha.

—ya la Luna lo dijo Jack, no puedes resistirte a lo inevitable. —frunció un poco el entrecejo ante las palabras de North, dejando los copos de nieve. Toothiana se muestra curiosa por aquel cambio de expresión y de aura.

—La muerte es _inevitable_ y llevo mucho tiempo evitándola, así que poco me vale lo que pueda haberles dicho la Luna a ustedes sin decírmelo a mí. —bufa con molestia y enfadado por aquel simple comentario, quizás que la Luna hablara a alguien teniendo que responder hacia que se lo tomara mal.

—Eres un espíritu, es obvio que debes obviar la muerte, tienes una misión. —comenta Bunny mientras Sadman hace miles de formas con su arena, no le entendió anda.

—Una misión que nadie ha tenido la gentileza de decirme, te recomiendo calmar los bigotes Bunny. —con un soplido, congela estos y que el enorme conejo se pase las patas por la cara le hace gracia.

Toothiana que quería calmar un poco los ánimos en este pequeño receso hace señas a Sadman, que alza los pulgares, acumulando arena dorada en una palma. El hada se acerca, incitando a Jack a caminar al sofá de nuevo.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por tus sueños... rara vez duermes ¿no? —pregunta Toothiana, Sadman se acerca con mucho sigilo por la espalda del albino. Jack alza una ceja, era una cuestión un poco extraña por la cual tener curiosidad.

—Claro que sí duermo, tan solo que muy lejos de quien se quiere vengar. —señala a Bunnymund sonriendo divertido, el conejo bufa.

—Oh... Ya veo... Igualmente quisiera saber que pasa por tu cabeza al, dormir. —La arena diod e lleno en su cara cuando se giro por un toque en la espalda, cayó como un peso muerto en el sofá, la arena dorada a su alrededor. —Bien~

—Pero que es...

La arena, en una enorme cantidad, casi bestial, formó lo que ellos califican un dragón, el cual extiende sus alas al rugir y empieza a volar por la estancia, haciendo piruetas y en una de ellas aparece un jinete en dicha bestia, este jinete saluda a algo que no tarda en aparecer, por la forma y postura se trata del mismo _Jack._ Aun si fuera una representación un tanto vaga por ser arena, se podía notar que usaba una ropa un tanto extraña.

—Había olvidado que él también estuvo cuando los dragones volaban por todos lados. —murmura North fascinado por lo que ve, pues es ciertamente muy hermoso, la manera en que ambos vuelan en una especie de juego que... en realidad nunca han visto en Jack, pues siempre va _solo._

—¿él? ¿Ahí? —Bunnymund baja las orejas, de tantas veces que Jack congelo su madriguera no recuerda cuando fue la primera vez, así que saber que estuvo desde hace tiempo presente es como una sorpresa, Jack se había subido a un dragón con la misma forma que el contrario.

La expresión de Jack al dormir, delata que se siente sumamente cómodo y contento de lo que está soñando, gustarían de preguntar que tendría de importante el dragón y su jinete, pues fue lo primero en aparecer, también lo que parece hacerlo feliz. Lo bello del momento se rompió relativamente pronto, cuando el peliblanco frunce el entrecejo.

Sin un aviso previo realmente claro, la arena comenzó a oscurecerse, apoderándose primero del dragón y jinete desconocido, el cual cae y seguido el dragón sin razón.

—Despiértalo... ¡Sandy despiértalo!—chilla Toothiana y este a su manera explica que tampoco puede, tocando la arena negra intentando reponer el sueño sin éxito alguno, como si la fuerza de al pesadilla no solo viniera de Pitch sino del mismo _Jack_ con temor a algo de lo que imagina.

 _— ¡Toothless va a caer, ponme sobre él! —Ordena el vikingo apretando la mano de Jack, que apenas logra mantenerse en el aire junto a este, con angustia se fija en el dragón que se revuelve, intentando tomar vuelo solo sin poder hacerlo._

 _— ¡Espera un poco!_

 _Su poca practica no ayuda, aun así, logra crear un tobogán en el que Hiccup se desliza, esperando llegar a tiempo con su dragón, fijándose en lo mucho que Jack se apresura por lograrlo._

 _Salto al lomo de Toothless cuando este estuvo cerca y acomodándose a gran velocidad retoma el vuelo, el dragón tiene una cara de estarse reponiendo del susto de caer al mar tan profundo y embravecido junto a Hiccup, pues el albino no podría sostenerlo siempre. Jack se lleva una mano al pecho, preguntándose que había ocurrido._

 _—Esta correa está suelta. —comenta Hiccup alzando aquel pedazo de cuero roto._

 _— ¿Saliste con la correa rota? ¿Tanto buscas morir? —se ríe por no llorar del susto._

 _—Estaba bien cuando sale, algo debió romper-_

 _— ¡HICCUP! —grita cuando una flecha impactó contra el pecho de este, que empieza a cerrar los ojos—. ¡NO! —a pesar de su intento, una flecha también golpeó a Toothless, al bajar la mirada se topó con... —. ¡PITCH, VUELVE ACÁ! —subiéndose al lomo de Nightlight vuela rápidamente hacia donde el espíritu oscuro aguarda, la arena negra lo detuvo antes de hacer nada_

 _—Pobre del solitario y abandonado Jack Frost... anhelando la muerte..._

— ¡Jack!

Despertó sobresaltado, la arena pronto desapareció para alivio de los guardianes, pues ya bastaba con caballos, no querían luchar contra dragones. Jack se revuelve el cabello, bostezando con mala expresión, _como odiaba esas pesadillas..._ Lo peor del caso, es que aparentemente, Pitch aparecería en ellas ahora, como si no fuera suficiente con ver su fea cara en el mundo real.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —pregunta con temblorosa sonrisa.

—tan bien como de costumbre. —miente ligeramente, pues no sabe si la arena reflejaría absolutamente todo lo que soñó, siempre ve cosas sencillas en los sueños de los niños.

—Que bien, porque pensábamos dejarte aquí mientras recogía más dientes. —Bunnymund se hace el desentendido, dando un par de golpecitos al suelo con la pata —. Los veo allá perdedores. —y se lanzó en su túnel, Jack con suma ofensa, olvidando el sueño se levanta ofendido.

— ¡No perderé ante el roedor! North, hora de irnos, vamos vamos. —incita al gran guardián que se deja tirar por el albino.

Hay algo en él, que, aunque Bunnymund no lo admita, es adorable, es como tener la esencia de un niño, uno que jamás creció y se divierte siendo siempre así.

* * *

—Este niño perdió el diente en un accidente muy raro en la calle, el hielo se iba a formando de repente. —comenta Toothiana con diversión, dejando la moneda bajo la almohada del niño, sino recuerda mal se llama Jamie. Jack se ríe levemente.

—cosas muy extrañas pasan en los días nevados —Toothiana sonríe y mira al niño, apenas por encima del suelo en un suave revoloteo —. No es por nada, pero... jamás te había visto tan feliz como ahora.

—hace mucho que no hacia trabajo de campo, tantos niños que creen en mi, las haditas tenían que hacer la mayor parte de las cosas con mis ordenes... Me preguntó porque deje de hacer esto. —ladea la cabeza pensativa. Jack hizo de nuevo aquel ademan —. Jack, tu-

— ¡Que hacen aquí! Yo pensé que ya habían terminado. —North entra de la manera más escandalosa posible, Jamie debe tener el sueño muy pesado como para no despertarse con aquello.

—Baja la voz, los vas a desper-

—Así que era esto, se ponen en conjunto para hacer perder al conejo. —la cabeza de Bunnymund salía de un agujero en el suelo. Sandman hace pequeñas figuras a Jack de confusión, pues habían empezado una pequeña pelea ahí sin razón.

El problema real vino a que repentinamente una luz fue encendida, al girarse se toparon con la expresión impresionada y estupefacta del niño castaño. Jack dio un pequeño silbido viendo las caras de espanto de los guardianes, viéndose descubiertos por su propia culpa a decir verdad.

—Eres... El hada de los dientes.

—E-eh... Hola chiquitín. —saluda con nervios, esto no debería estar pasando.

—El conejo de Pascua... Santa Claus... Sandman...

— ¿Acaso esta viéndonos? —pregunta Jack con el cayado apoyado en su hombro.

—Pues más o menos. —responde Bunnymund con caricaturesca mueca.

—Como sea, Sandy, ponlo a dormir —indica North, pues veía muy próximo el grito de euforia del niño. Sandman chocó su puño contra su palma, dejando muy claro que _lo pondría a dormir_ —. ¡Sueños, arena! —Sandman asiente en entendimiento, acumulando una pequeña bola de arena.

— ¡No quiero dormirme! ¡ESTÁN EN MI CUARTO! —exclama con las manos en la cabeza, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un perro de raza galgo entró, subiéndose a la cama.

—odio los perros. —bufa Bunny tronándose los dedos, parecía muy capaz de tirar al animal por la ventana.

—Esa raza caza conejos, debe querer comerte. —carcajea Jack

— ¡No es como si...!

Y de manera inexplicable cundió el caos por algún juguete en el suelo, donde el griterío y los movimientos bruscos e hicieron a Sandman lanzar arena por todos lados, durmiendo tanto al niño y al perro... Como a los guardianes por desgracia, aunque admitiría que North dormido en al que pequeña cama es sumamente divertido de ver.

—Bueno... al menos se callaron. —ve el lado positivo del asunto, Sandman asiente, un rayo fuera llamó la atención de ambos, también los hilos de arena negra—Ay no... ¡No hay tiempo de despertarlos, vamos! —sale por la ventana y aunque Sandman considera el intentarlo, se limita a seguir a Jack fuera de la casa.

—Ah~ Jack Frost ¿Aun jugando a ser un guardián? —mofa Pitch apenas lo ve. El albino bufa y antes de siquiera responder Pitch se espanta por tener a Sadman a sus espaldas —. He-hey, no estés tan enfadado solo son... cuestiones de-

Sadman hizo aparecer látigos, con los cuales empezó a enfrentarse al oscuro personaje. Hay una especie de sopor que no lo permite ayudarlo, como un _escalofrió_ subiendo por su espalda y aunque apunta con su cayado, no sabe si podrá atacar estando tan distraído. Apenas es consiente de que el resto llega, adormilados, pero llegan, también a poco destrozar antes de televisión.

— ¿Demasiado miedo Jack? —en que instante Pitch acabo frente a él es una pregunta sin respuesta —Miedo de... estar solo.

En un parpadeo, tenía a _Hiccup_ frente a él, la sonrisa que afloro debido a ello se fue desvaneciendo al momento en que cuanto más se acercaba para tomar la mano que le tiende, Hiccup crece, envejece y al momento de tomarla... Esta tan arrugada como al última vez en que la tomó.

—Sin él ya no eres nada ¿Lo recuerdas? Él miedo a su muerte, a quedarte solo, a no ser más que un simple y desolado espíritu... Jack, el de ojos fríos ¿no? —el susurro a su oído aun sin ser ignorado es apenas puesto en un segundo plano, viendo los ojos cerrándose, los ojos verdes del moribundo vikingo y...

— ¡ES SOLO UNA PESADILLA JACK, NO LO DEJES...! —Toothiana trata de hacerlo reaccionar, viendo al albino sobre uno de los caballos de pesadilla, con los ojos entre abiertos con una espesa nube a su alrededor.

— _No cierres los ojos por favor... Hiccup..._ — _solloza, frotando con suavidad los nudillos del otro contra su mejilla húmeda._ — _Quédate conmigo..._

 _—El frío... No será tan malo... Me encanta tanto... Que abrazarlo será... igual a abrazarte a ti._

 _Como odiaba esas malditas palabras..._

Bunnymund saltó del trineo y con un golpe deshizo al caballo de arena negra, tomando al albino guardián y siendo atrapado por el trineo nuevamente. Jack apenas abre los ojos, con aire triste y aturdido.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Bunnymund y Jack asiente a duras penas, tomando el cayado.

— ¡SANDY! —mira en dirección a donde estaba el guardián de los sueños, encontrándolo rodeado y recibiendo una flecha de Pitch. _Tal como en su pesadilla con Hiccup._

— ¡NO!

Fue un impulso, uno bastante tonto pues era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudar a Sandman, que ante sus ojos se desvaneció entre la espesa arena negra. Un frío que no lo caracteriza se apodero de parte de su ser, un gélido enojado, harto de lo mismo. Pitch veía burlonamente al albino, lanzando su arena contra él, esperando lograr introducirlo de nuevo en esas dulces pesadillas que solo Jack es capaz de formular sin esfuerzo.

Lo que paso fue curioso, una gran cantidad de escarcha, tan fuerte y errática pudo congelar la ola de pesadillas que envió hacia él, incluso desde donde admiraba los sucesos fue victima de este extraño poder. Los guardianes lograron atrapar a Jack que desmayado caía al vacío.

Ahora queda preguntarse... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

* * *

El funeral a Sandman fue hecho, se mantuvo a raya, pues no sabía que tan mal se tomaría estar presente en un funeral, los odiaba de por sí, sin contar que temía acabar apagando las velas por error, traer frío al lugar y la situación como si este ya no estuviera presente.

—Me hubiera... gustado hacer algo. —murmura viendo la pequeña figura simbólica del guardián de los sueños hecha con escarcha en el cristal.

— ¿Hacer algo más? Te enfrentaste a Pitch de cara y lo eludiste como ninguno de nosotros lo podría haber hecho —North se apoyó de una pared, quitándole la capucha al invernal espíritu —No te mortifiques... Hiciste todo lo que se podría haber hecho.

—Sin Sandy los niños dejan de creer más rápido...

—Lo sé, debieron preocuparse más por Sandy que por mí. —ríe con cierta vagues, Toothiana y Bunnymund se apersonaron al instante en el lugar.

—Eres demasiado vulnerable a él... ¿Que son tus pesadillas? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —pregunta Toothiana con suavidad, Jack hizo una mueca de incomodidad —. No te juzgaremos, nos preocupamos por ti.

—Solo son cosas que he visto y no vienen a cuento. —niega a decir que es lo que ve, era demasiado personal y aunque confiaba en ellos, no pretendía contarlo, eso solo haría vivido lo que pasó de nuevo. Algo le dijo a Bunnymund que aun si insistían, el albino no diría nada.

—Sea cual sea el punto, _Easter_ está cerca, sin Sandy es la solución temporal a nuestros problemas —Bunnymund se muestra entusiasmado por ser quien pueda normalizar la situación —. Esas lucecitas no se encenderán solas.

—Es cierto, hay que dejar de lamentarnos e iniciar nuestra labor de nuevo. —la capacidad de North para entusiasmarse de repente—Vamos al trine-

—Oh no, claro que no mi navideño amigo. Mi día, mis reglas. —dio un par de golpes al suelo y el enorme agujero se abrió bajo sus pies

Aun con el susto que proporcionó la repentina caída por el extenso túnel, no iban a negar que les divertía al menos un poco, Jack no se esforzó en disimularlo, aunque acabó sobre Bunnymund, el cual quedó un rato ensimismado por la risa del albino, inocente y blanca tal como la risa de los niños a los que deben proteger a sol y sombra. Finalizó el recorrido y solo estos dos acabaron en pie por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Bienvenidos a la madriguera. —recibe con alegría y comodidad de estar por fin en su terreno.

—Está igual de bonita a como la recuerdo. —Baja las orejas con molestia por el comentario, el único alivio es que no lo congelaría todo esta vez.

—Muy bien, primero tenemos que... Que... ¿¡QUE!?

Asustados por el grito de Bunnymund se hicieron atrás con sus respectivas armas, el problema es que al ver a que grito, se encontraron con una pequeña niña de cabello rubio desordenado, si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Sophie, la hermana de Jamie... O algo así.

—Eh... ¿No es muy extraño estar asustado por una niña que simplemente apareció misteriosamente aquí? —pregunta Jack en pequeños susurros con el cayado apoyado en su hombro al calmarse.

—La verdadera pregunta es cómo llegó hasta aquí. —pregunta entre dientes, North se palmea el abrigo y lo mira encogiéndose de hombros con cómica morisqueta. Sophie iba tras un montón de mariposas que hay en el lugar.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella entonces? —pregunta North.

—Es fanática de las hadas, no será muy difícil distraerla. —Toothiana se hace lucir ante la niña de cabello rubio, aunque claro... para una niña como esa no es precisamente bonito o interesante el ver dientes llenos de sangre. Que se alteraran por algo que es sencillamente... simple y ridículo hace gracia.

—Parecen un montón de adultos llenos de estrés por no saber tratar a una simple niña —comenta ayudándola a pararse, usualmente esto ocurría, los niños con amplio espectro creativo y corta edad podían tocarlo, pero este efecto desaparecía pronto al crecer apenas un poco —. Cuidan de sus alegrías y no pueden ni con una sola.

—Estamos muy ocupado haciendo felices a los niños, no tenemos tiempo para tratar con... niños. —era un alivio que al menos se fiera cuenta de cuál es el problema en lo raro del momento.

—Una niña no arruinara _Easter_ , pero esto solo me hace ver que están peor de lo que me pude imaginar.

Soplo un pequeño copo, que golpeó directamente con el rostro del conejo, cuya expresión cambió rápidamente, contagiado con esa alegría y optimismo que no suele tener naturalmente. Jack sonrió cándido ante la nueva y cercana interacción entre Bunnymund y Sophie, siguiéndolos de cerca en el enorme y bizarro recorrido siguiendo a los huevos vivientes

No es la primera vez que lo ve, incluso una vez en completo secretismo llevó a Haakon a ver el espectáculo que simboliza la realización de _Easter_ , sus ojos aguamarina se veían tan brillantes y emocionados aquel día...

 _Haakon..._

 _Sabes que no eres mi madre y yo ya no te veré de ese modo_

 _Haakon... murió..._

North le miró con extrañeza, la mirada de Jack hacia Sophie es sumamente nostálgica, hasta donde tenía entendido, Jack no cuenta con ninguna clase de acercamiento a gente en específico y que le recordara precisamente a una _madre_ viendo a su hijo debía ser una malinterpretación bastante grande e importante de su parte.

—Disculpa por congelar este lugar antes... Realmente te buscaba para hablar, pero nunca estabas y acababa aburriéndome. —no era la mejor disculpa, aun así, algo es algo.

—Casi siempre me aseguraba de huir para evitar tu presencia —admite y Jack abre ligeramente la boca —. Gracias por ayudar, jamás lo pensé de ti. —con eso aminoraba la importancia de lo antes dicho, el albino se queda mirando como sostiene a Sophie que llegó a dormirse.

—vas a dejarla caer si la sostienes así, no será una bebé, pero si se golpea en la cabeza desde esta altura se hará mucho daño. —comenta casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo, un acto de reflejo en recuerdo de los primeros años de Haakon, su cabello era bastante claro al momento de nacer y poco tiempo después, por ello Sophie se lo recordaba mucho.

—No sabía que eras un experto en el cuidado de niños. —si directamente no obtiene la información, buscaría de sacarla de manera sutil e imperceptible para el reservado espíritu invernal.

—Trate con muchos niños antes. Pequeños, grandes... adoraban los días con suaves nevadas y jugar con la nieve acumulada, hacer muñecos de nieve, molestar a los Terrible Terror... —cuenta sin haberse percatado de la intención del gran conejo.

Era muy curioso como Jack posee matices en su comportamiento, notorios en su forma de tomar las situaciones. Hay momentos en los que te hace sentir que no es más que un niño que quiere tener con quien jugar; parece una madre, una sufrida quiere de regreso lo que diferentes y desconocidas circunstancias le quitaron. El ademán de hacerse el cabello tras la oreja se hizo presente y Bunnymund dio un largo suspiro.

—ya todo está listo, solo hay que esperar que sea la hora. —comenta cambiando de tema, hay algo que le dice que no es el momento preciso para hablar del asunto.

—Si, pero... ¿qué hacemos con ella? —interroga Toothiana cargándola, apenas puede con su peso cabe destacar.

—Puedo llevarla a casa. —se ofrece Jack con una leve sonrisa.

—No, debes quedarte aquí, solo tú puedes-

—Tranquilo Bunny, iré, la dejare en su cuarto y me iré tan rápido como un conejo, algo aprendí después de todo. —burla con ligereza al respecto, aunque no les parecía muy buena idea, de los cuatro Jack es el único que podía llevarla con facilidad.

...

—Bueno eso no estuvo tan mal —la pequeña hada asiente, haciendo pequeños soniditos y revoloteando alrededor de Jack —. Ahora hay que-

 _¡Jack!_

— ¿Y eso...?

 _Jack ven aquí, Jack_

Ignorando al hada que insiste en volver a la madriguera toma vuelo en dirección a los extraños llamados femeninos e infantiles. Después de mucho tiempo llego hasta el pequeño bosque en las afueras de la ciudad. Encontró una cama, por alguna razón que desconoce está ahí, rompiendo está descubrió un agujero por debajo.

—Solo será un momento, aún tengo tiempo. —la aparta un poco con la mano, en señal de que deje de molestar, ella lo sigue con cierta resignación.

Bajo por los horriblemente oscuros túneles, llegando a lo que asemeja una cueva llena de jaulas, examinando esta se percato de que las pequeñas hadas de los dientes se encuentran dentro de estas. A otro lado, una montaña enorme de pequeñas y alargadas cajas doradas. Tomó una de ellas.

—Son los dientes... ¿Qué hace todo esto...?

— ¿buscabas algo? —sobresaltado se gira, apenas distinguiendo a Pitch entre la penumbra por lo que sostiene en su mano. Fuera suyo o no, lanzo una ráfaga de hielo para atacarlo, sin acertar por desgracia e iniciando la persecución —. No tengas miedo Jack, te noto un poco ansioso...

— ¡Yo no te tengo miedo! —exclama apuntando con su cayado una vez lo alcanza.

—No, es muy posible que a _mí_ no me tengas miedo, pero al igual que cualquier otro, temes a algo —el oscuro personaje se muestra tranquilo, con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda, Jack sigue en la misma postura y dando lentos pasos hacia Pitch —. Tu temor es tan profundo y sentido que me da tantas fuerzas como lo haría el de muchos niños a la misma vez.

—No sabes de que-

—Temes no ser visto, temes que, al serlo, te encariñes, temes a la muerte ¿O me equivoco? —una enorme sombra bajo Jack lo absorbió, haciéndolo caer a un piso distinto y Jack acaba sin la capacidad de ubicarse en el lugar —. Temes no ser nada, un ser sin razón de existir, que te han elegido por _nada..._ Aunque la respuesta a ese temor, está justo aquí. Tus memorias.

Tendía la pequeña caja, donde se encuentra la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto hizo a la Luna. Quiso tomarla, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, _el mismo miedo a saber_ , era irónico que su curiosidad más grande sea eclipsada por el pavor de enterarse de la verdad. Pitch volvió a desaparecer en las sombras.

—No ser aceptado nuevamente, decepcionar a tus nuevos "amigos" ...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no puedes saber nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién soy! —acusa.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Pitch reaparece frente al albino que tembloroso apunta con el cayado —Jack Frost, hace desastres a donde quiera que vayas y a así a sido desde siempre ¿Cómo te llamaban? A si... Jack, el de ojos fríos... al que todos temían enojar por las represalias que atraería.

— ¿Cómo... tu puedes saber eso? —estaba cohibido, un tanto al descubierto.

—Porque yo también estuve ahí ¿No lo recuerdas? Ese día en que su cabello tenía canas ¿Quién crees que te abrió los ojos a la realidad? Cuando envejecía... cuando murió... Yo estuve acompañándote... Más que _ojos fríos_ te volviste... Jack, _The sorrowful prince,_ perdiste _todo_ y no puedes más que llorar por ello. Tu esposo, tu hijo, tu pueblo, con ello te volviste nada.

—Ca-cállate... —aprieta el cayado en sus manos al igual que sus labios, con los ojos aguados —. Tu no sabes lo que en verdad hice...

—Con gusto y por supuesto que se que hiciste —lanza la caja y Jack apenas la logra atrapar—. Llegaste tarde, siempre llegas _tarde..._ Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc...

— ¡REGRESA!

Lo persiguió y aunque lo hizo, su entorno cambio de tal forma que acabó más confundido de lo que estaba de por sí. Al girar, chocó contra una puerta, los grabados en ella lo hicieron reconocer dónde se encuentra y... — ¡HADA! —golpea la roca, ya no tenía a la pequeña hada consigo.

En el suelo había huevos destruidos, con prisa se encamina a la salida de la madriguera, donde todo es un desastre y no se esmera por ver más a detalle, con algo demasiado claro en su mente como para querer pensarlo. Al salir a la superficie, vio algo que es sencillamente... _Horrible._

Un niño atravesó a Bunnymund...

—No puede ser... —balbucea, esto no podía pasarle a _él_ , debía ser una pesadilla, una de tantas, claro que-

— ¡Jack! ¿¡Donde estabas!? Los Nightmare, en la madriguera... estaban en todos lados, no pude...

— ¿Por-por qué tienes eso...? ¿Dónde está el hada? —pregunta Toothiana con compungida expresión. Jack vio la caja en su mano derecha y abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no salen palabras coherentes de sus labios.

— ¿Por eso no estuviste aquí? Fuiste por... ¿Por Pitch? —North se notaba ofendido, molesto como nunca había visto al gigante navideño, las palabras siguen sin salir del todo.

—Y-yo... no pretendía que esto pasara, l-lo siento, tan solo... ¡Se donde están las hadas! También las memorias, podemos ir allí y liberarlas, eso también ayudaría ¿no? Esto se debe poder remediar, yo-

—vete de aquí —miro a Bunny, que amenazante se aproxima— ¡Nunca debimos de confiar en ti! ¡No debí confiar en que ayudarías a hacer _Easter! Es... nueva vida..._ Esperanza que no... existe...

— ¿¡Tu crees que yo no quería que Easter funcionara!? Ver como tu estas igual o peor que yo cuando jamás a sido así.

—TU NO PUEDES ENTENDER NADA DE ESTO CUANDO JAMÁS TE HAN VISTO, no existes para nadie, eres un... desgraciado desastre que no podría ayudar en nada ni a nadie. —exclama furioso. Jack saco algo de su bolsillo, aquella pequeña figura que North le había dejado, tirando esta al suelo.

—Para que me pidieron ayuda para empezar, nunca quise ser un guardián. —bufa dando un salto para alejarse, Toothiana mira a North con preocupación, el cual suspira. Bunnymund permanece con las orejas gachas.

—Quizás fuiste muy duro con él.

— ¡Prometió que ayudaría!

—ya hemos visto que es vulnerable por algo que no sabemos, Pitch sabía que él nos ayudaría y lo entretuvo de alguna forma, esto no es su culpa. —defiende Toothiana con la vista en el suelo —. Jack es solo... Un niño. —ambos varones se la quedan viendo.

...

Quiso tirar la caja dorada al vacío, que se perdiera, casi como un castigo autoimpuesto por haberlo arruinado. Las desgracias venían por estos recuerdos que solo marcarían el punto de comienzo y no al que quiere llegar en verdad, al _punto final_.

 _¿Realmente importa? Tienes una vida aquí, me tienes a mí, Toothless, Nightlight, mi madre,_ _la Luna... aun si no tienes tu pasado, tienes un presente y futuro_

— ¿Viste eso? No confiaban en ti, tampoco es una sorpresa... Sin embargo, debes saber que entiendo. —iracundo por solo escucharlo hablar lanza un ataque hacia Pitch, que resalta de más en el blanco entorno en el que están.

— ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! —bramó atacándolo y evitando la arena negra que Pitch lanzaba en su contra.

— ¡Por supuesto que se lo es ser un marginado!

Una explosión colosal formo una breve nube, Jack busca a Pitch con la mirada, encontrándolo pronto ligeramente jadeante por el esfuerzo que significo el corto combate.

—Se lo que es... No pertenecer a ningún lado, pensé en todo ese tiempo en las sombras que nadie sería como yo, que nadie podría entenderme... hasta que apareciste tu —Jack frunció levemente el entrecejo ante aquello —. tu y yo somos exactamente iguales, ignorados y ajenos a la belleza que tanto es admirada por la gente sin darnos cuenta de que podemos ser iguales o mejores que ellos. Yo creo en ti, en tu capacidad —mostrando un poco más interesado Jack relaja la postura —. Y los niños también creerán.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Sí! Juntos los dos mira lo que somos capaces de hacer—con as manos en los hombros del albino le muestra aquella enorme cantidad de arena congelada, haciendo que el hielo poseía destellos negros —. No hay mejor fusión que al nuestra, oscuridad y frío eterno ¡es simplemente perfecto! —exclama con fascinación al respecto —. Todos deberán de creer, todos sin excepción van a creer en-

—Pitch Black. —bufa.

—Y Jack Frost —culmina con leve sonrisa, acercándose hasta el espíritu invernal —. Creerán en nosotros juntos, Pitch Black como el señor de las pesadillas y Jack Frost... El de ojos fríos —toma la mano derecha del albino —. Siempre que permanezcas como mi _Sorrowful Prince._

—No creerían en nosotros, nos tendrían miedo. —se aparta, inconforme, aunque por cierto momento capturo su atención, recordar que se trata de _Pitch_ lo hizo negarlo a pesar de seguir oyendo.

 _Le recordaba demasiado a Drago..._

— ¿Y que crees que tenían los vikingos? Te temían, por eso era visible, por eso eras alguien en ese tiempo. —aquel hecho lo sabía con creces, más no lo tomó en cuenta en este instante, no viniendo de Pitch.

—No me interesa. Déjame solo ¿Quieres? —Quizás volver a su lago era buena idea en este instante, lejos de los demás y...

—Bien, si eso quieres, pero antes... —volteó bruscamente tras escuchar los débiles chillidos del hada que lo acompañó, está atrapada en el puño de Pitch

—Sueltala, ahora. —ordena apuntando con su cayado.

—Dame el cayado Jack, si no lo haces veras como la destruyo hasta volverla nada —advierte—. Tu mala maña de ser un obstáculo me molesta.

Los chillidos angustiados de la pequeña hada terminaron por mermar las ganas de atacar e intentar salvarla de ese modo. Con resignación entregó el cayado de madera, que sin estar ens su manso perdía el tono blanquecino que proporciona su toque en el. Pitch rió burlón y satisfecho.

—Entregamela. —extiende la mano, esperando a que Pitch mínimamente cumpliera con su acuerdo.

—No —Jack abrió los ojos un tanto espantado—. Me acabas de decir que querías estar solo, pues te daré el gusto de estar solo teniendo dulces-

Haciendo uso de su puntiagudo pico, pincho la mano de Pitch, logrando tan solo que que este la lanzara con bruquedad contra una roca. Sin esperar nada más, Pitch golpeo el cayado contra su rodilla, rompiéndolo en dos trozos, sacando un grito muy extraño por parte del espíritu invernal, no sabe ni como explicar que es lo que sintió por aquello.

Usando este instante de distracción y extrema debilidad, atacó a Jack con arena negra, lanzandolo en la misma dirección que el hada. Pitch se asomo desde arriba, tirando los restos del cayado roto, pues de este modo ya no se podría hacer nada. Jack recobra la conciencia tras unos segundos de haber estado ido.

— ¡hada! —se arrastró hacia la pequeña y colorida hada, tomándola ens su manos y esta se revolvió de inmediato, estornudando —. Lo siento, no puedo darte calor, siempre he sido... frío. Supongo que tiene razón, solo sirvo para hacer desastres. —suspira con decepción.

Asume que en busca de calor se introdujo en el bolsillo de la sudadera llena de escarcha. Azul, la encontró en medio de un campo, una mujer estaba colgando la ropa y lo tomó, igual que el pantalón, se deshizo de la ropa que tuvo anteriormente, fue como una forma de alejar por completo cada alzó existencial con él pasado... Exceptuando sus recuerdos de-

 _¡Jack!_

— ¡eh! —saca de su bolsillo la caja dorada, el hada da toquecitos a esta, incitándolo a hacerlo. Dio un largo suspiro y como si de una película se tratara pudo ver tanto...

Fue humano, tuvo una familia, una madre, padre, hermana... amigos en el pequeño pueblo, vio dragones volando por doquier, llenando el azul cielo, estuvo presente cuando los vikingos de la aldea cercana fueron a visitar su poblado, cumplió catorce años y para celebrarlo salió con su hermana menor...

 _Hermana a la que salvó de morir en el lago congelado..._

Ese mismo lago donde despertó, donde supo su nombre dado por la luna, la misma que le dio una nueva vida. _Fue una buena persona en el pasado,_ con amigos, siendo querido y que encontró un final por una buena razón. La muerte no lo toca, pues puede decirse que ha muerto una vez y nadie muere dos veces...

—Tuve... tanto y... lo volví a tener. —una sonrisa tan sincera se formó en sus labios. Con la negrura esfumándose de sus recuerdos, rememorando los tiempos que tanta preocupación albergaron por el paso del tiempo y que, aun así, fueron felices, Hiccup siendo líder, Haakon creciendo, mostrando su primer dragón.

Los cumpleaños, las fiestas, festivales, noches de compañía, ser lo último que vio y hacerlo feliz por ello, pues cantaba y sonreía en ese tiempo; antes tuvo una familia, y volvió a formar otra, bella y feliz que lo aceptaba aun sabiendo que sería limitado el tiempo. Hiccup tenía razón...

Debía ser feliz por el presente y el futuro, pues el pasado, aunque esta atrás, fue igual de hermoso que lo que está por venir y en ese futuro, su nueva _familia_ lo necesita para no perecer. Determinado como jamás tomó ambos trozos del cayado, canalizando sus fuerzas en este y uniéndolo como parece imposible.

* * *

Llegar nuevamente a donde metió la pata es un poco contradictorio. Abrió las rejas de todas las hadas, pero estas no volaban, aparentemente no podían, eso es lo que lograba identificar por sus chillidos. Con una vaga idea de lo que pasaba se acercó al mapa donde las luces apagadas delatan que no hay niños creyendo en los guardianes, excepto por una pequeña luz...

—Si esta luz es Jamie... ¿Quién es esta? —interroga en tono bajo, examinando el planeta, el par de luces casi juntas delata que debe ser algún vecino de Jamie, como mínimo de la misma ciudad.

Aquel niño debía tener una fe de verdadero acero, pues no culpaba al resto de dejar de creer. Existe el diminuto problema de que será más complicado estar en dos lugares a la misma vez, los demás deben estar más débiles que nunca y ya que él no necesita de los niños para seguir fuerte, es prácticamente el último recurso.

 _Motivador..._

Ya no lo puede arruinar más, es matemáticamente imposible, así que tener miedo en este instante queda rotundamente prohibido.

...

— ¡Eres real! Es... ¡Eres real!—repite el niño incrédulo por lo que ve, sin saber que realmente es Jack quien está a punto de llorar de la felicidad, hace tantos años que nadie podía verlo... casi siglos en esa espera.

—Por supuesto que si, quien crees que trae los días nevados, el invierno... Incluso el hielo repentino en medio de la calle que te hizo perder un diente —se burla de aquel momento y Jaime en aire hiperactivo sigue dando saltos en la cama —. Todos somos reales, todos los que te puedas imaginar.

—Eso quiere decir... ¿Que el Conejo de Pascua lo es? ¿El hada de los dientes? ¡¿Santa Claus!?—Jack asiente a cada nombre dicho, la exclamación de alegría de Jamie fue tan escandalosa que su madre dijo algo a lo que no presto demasiada atención, a decir verdad —. Pero entonces que-

La ventana de la habitación se abrió con suma brusquedad, Jack salta hasta el borde de esta, viendo el cielo oscuro y tormentoso, a su misma vez, el reconocido trineo choca contra el pavimento, los renos se sueltan y queda un enorme desastre. Con prisa salta de la ventana hasta donde los guardianes se encuentran.

—¡Jack! —Hada intenta volar, cayendo al suelo con apenas amortiguando el golpe con sus alas—. De verdad volviste... No creí que lo harías. —admite con sincera sonrisa mientras el muchacho la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

—¿Están bien?

—Hemos tenido días mejores. —responde nerviosa.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí en realidad? —pregunta North, pues todos estuvieron dudando con creces si Jack realmente ayudaría.

—La respuesta es muy simple, quizás quieras verla por ti mismo. —haciéndose a un lado, permite la vista a Jamie que salía de la vivienda, los ojos de North se abren entre contentos y emocionados.

—La última luz...

—¡Sabia que no fue un sueño! Todos son... reales, de verdad lo son. —se gira a ver a Jack que le sonríe, metiendo una mano en los bolsillos de su escarchada sudadera.

—te está viendo Jack. —Hada se nota sorprendida por este detalle.

—¿Donde esta Bunny? Debería ser el más contento de que-

—El Easter fallido le afecto más a él que ningún otro. —Jack se asoma y alcanza a ver como del trineo destrozado, sale un pequeño y adorable conejo, evidentemente de quien hablaban, se llevó una mano a la cara, con esto ya entendía el temor de que dejaran de creer.

—¿Es ese? ¿El conejo de pascua? —interroga Jamie acercándose, Bunny se para en sus dos patas traseras.

—¿Tu si puedes verme? ¡¿Dónde estabas hace una hora amigo!?—interroga moviendo la nariz de forma adorable.

—Pero antes eras grande e imponente y ahora eres lindo...—hace mimos al cuello de Bunny, quien mueve la pata como resultado. Haciendo a Jamie a un lado moviendo sus cortas patas, da saltos para llegar a Jack.

—me las vas a pagar por haberle dicho que me dijera eso, ven aquí y pelea. —sin tomar en cuenta su posición, reta al ojiazul que no se aguanta la risa por lo cómico que se ve.

—En realidad, fue Jack quien me convenció de creer cuando tu... ya no...

— ¿Enserio?

—¿Te han dicho lo adorable que te ves moviendo la nariz de esa manera? —ríe Jack por los ojos grandes y cristalizados del conejo, quien jamás se esperó esto. —Y Jamie no es la última luz, en realidad hay dos.

—¿Dos? Yo solo vi una en el mapa. —responde North curioso por aquella acotación.

—Es enserio, había dos luces, una está muy cerca de aquí, tan solo que desconozco de quien se trata. —se rasca al cabeza pensativo. —¿Tus amigos...?

—Ninguno cree después de tener tantas... pesadillas. —juega con sus dedos.

—Sea quien sea hay que buscarlo, si tú lo viste, es porque debe estar —usando su espada como apoyo trata de caminar, el problema es que tan débil cuesta lo suyo —.Hay que proteger a ese niño de Pitch... Antes de que sea tarde.

—Lo sé, debe haber alguna forma de ubicarlo entre tan-

Una brisa especialmente fuerte pasó por sobre su cabeza, le pareció bastante extraño por el poco viento que hay en el momento y tampoco hay nada que se pueda considerar, la causó. Abrió la boca para preguntar en que casas había niños, pues así se reduciría al menos un poco la búsqueda.

 _Pero aquella brisa volvió a pasar sobre su cabeza._

— ¿Jack?

—Hay algo... Muy raro que no—de nuevo, esta vez, debido a la luz, pudo darse cuenta de algo que algo voló justo hacia adelante, la misma dirección de que el viento.

Ignorando de manera soberana las preguntas de los tres guardianes, persigue esto que vio, sin perderlo ni un instante, costando lo suyo por la penumbra y siendo eso, completamente negro. No puede tratarse de Pitch, ya está demostrado que desea ser visto y esconderse no es su plan. Una especie de rugido se hace sonar.

—El viento está haciendo sonidos muy raros...—murmura así mismo, llegando a una colina alta de ese vecindario, con una casa especialmente grande y de estilo rustico sin contar el enorme ventanal ahora abierto, por el que cruza aquella cosa negra que está siguiendo.

Acostumbrado a meterse en casas, volar por ahí, etc, no es extraño que entre sin problema a la vivienda, curioso y un tanto desviado de su objetivo en este instante. Creando escarcha en su paso busca con la mirada aquello que busca, un golpe hace que alce el cayado en sus manos y apunte a lo que sea que este escondiéndose.

—Que ojos tan... enormes. —ladea levemente la cabeza y juntando las cejas con extrañeza. Grandes y alargados ojos verdes de pupila contraída, incluso llegaban a ser familiares, nostálgicos de algún mo—Humpffg...

Da golpes a quien sea que lo esté reteniendo y besando para más inri. La contextura, la sensación, la forma en que se realiza se le hace tan conocida que cuesta mantener la resistencia ante quien sea que es capaz de tocarlo siquiera, el cayado acabo en el suelo por esto mismo, proporcionando golpes al desconocido individuo que sigue en la penumbra.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que...?!

—Enserio que no has cambiado nada. —la risita suave y nerviosa vino seguida de la luz siendo encendida y permitiendo desvelar lo que hay en la estancia.

Si se puede decir, que su corazón aun late, se habría detenido, de la misma manera en la que lo hizo su cerebro mientras aguanta el desmayo, que bien merecido se lo tendría. Dando un par de pasos atrás y ladeando la cabeza en confusión, abriendo y cerrando la boca en acto nervioso a falta de una reacción normal. Sus ojos picaban y empezó a moquear sin poderlo evitar.

—O-oye no llores... —balbucea aquella persona, pues un largo silencio vino por parte del albino.

— No me pidas... que no llore... —solloza limpiando con la manga del suéter las lágrimas que caen por grandes borbotones de sus ojos

—Se supone que debes alegrarte, no ponerte a llorar. —tartamudea intentando saber qué hacer.

—Pensé que... no te vería nunca más y... solo podría soñar con hacerlo. —solloza con fuerza.

Como ya resulta obvio, frente a él se encuentro Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III... su esposo de hace tantos años, al cual ayudo a guiar a su gente y vio arder tras años de una vida que puede considerar perfecta. Ahora visible, está un Night Fury de tamaño considerable, muy parecido a Toothless pero sabía que no era él... El único que sigue siendo el mismo él y no quienes quedaron atrás.

Este momento es tan utópico y perfecto que no se encuentra seguro de si es un sueño o no, quisiera no lo fuera, pero esta tan acostumbrado a ser feliz solo en ellos. Un abrazo de consuelo no tarda en llegar, sintiéndose nostálgico y tan real que solo aumenta el llanto.

 _Para que rayos le sirve haberlo superado y entendido si el mundo le esta haciendo esta maldad._

—Ya... tranquilo... —palmea la espalda del albino con suavidad, sintiendo como empapa su ropa con las lágrimas sin intenciones de parar.

—¡Jack! Que es lo que te- Oh por dios. — Toothiana cae por la ventana en la que entro, espantada por ver a un dragón ahí. Nunca se llevó bien con ellos, siempre intentaba devorarla y eso no es precisamente bonito, a decir verdad.

—No sabía que venias con el Hada de los dientes. —comenta parpadeando sorprendido, de tantas veces que la vio en su infancia siendo versión miniatura, esto era sorpresivo.

—En realidad...—estando separados y limpiando sus lágrimas con el sueter se escucha la gruesa voz de North y la voz de Jamie abajo.

— ¿Un nuevo asunto?

—Algo así... ¿Qué haces aquí? si estabas vivo y sabias de mi... ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Enviaste una señal... Algo... son... ¡Son demasiados años desde que me hiciste eso!—jamás iba a olvidar sus últimas palabras, era algo que quedo grabado a fuego en su memoria, ya que lo tenía en frente, podía al menos darle un golpe en la cabeza por aquello

—Si yo pudiera evitar la mortalidad te juro que no me hubiera ido en primer lugar, tan solo es un poco complicado ubicarte cuando vuelas de un lado a otro y... ¿Qué es esa cosa? —señala al ver tras Jack lo que parece un... ¿Caballo? Negro que los mira rabioso o algo así.

— ¡HAZTE ATRÁS! —de un empujón tumbo al muchacho de cabello castaño y golpeando el cayado contra el suelo destruyo al Nightmare con esa chispa extraña que ni aun entiende que es más si hacer.

— ¡Jack! —chilla Toothiana desde afuera.

—Debo... Debo irme y hacer algo, quédate aquí y no dejes que se te acerquen.

— ¿Qué son? Puedo-.

— ¡ _No_ vas a meterte en esto! Acabas de... aparecer y no pienso permitir que algo te ocurra —advierte caminando a la salida de la casa, Hiccup miro al Night Fury que rueda los ojos, ya sabía que pasaba por la mente del muchacho —. Llévense a Jamie de aquí, yo me encargo de Pitch.

—Ten cuidado Jack, por favor... —Toothiana se omitió la pregunta, pues realmente no era el momento para eso.

Él problema no es hacerle frente a Pitch, pues en teoria ya lo ha hecho, el verdadero problema es que parece no afectarle aquel nuevo truco recién aprendido. Siendo lanzado hacia abajo y cayendo de la forma más dolorosa y brusca posible en un rincón donde los tres guardianes y el último niño creyente se pretendían esconder.

—N-no puedo contra él... —balbucea tras la ayuda de Toothiana por ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Igual te doy nueve de diez por tu esfuerzo. —North palmea la espalda del albino.

— ¡Aja! Así que aquí esta el pequeño que se niega a dejar de creer... Como sea, hay muchos otros métodos para apagar a una simple... luz. —Pitch explotaba los bombillos que alumbraban el solitario callejón, Jamie se esconde tras Jack, temeroso.

—tendrás que pasar por sobre mi para hacerle daño. —advierte Bunnymund, ya entenderán porque esto no sería muy difícil.

—Mira que esponjoso estas ¿Quieres que te acaricie tras las orejas? —mofa Pitch, asustando al conejo que se apresura a subirse en la palma de North —. Tan solo puedo agradecerles por esta vista tan... Encantadora de todos ustedes —sonríe satisfecho. Jamie tira un poco de la sudadera de Jack, llamando su atención.

—Tengo miedo. —dice con expresión temblorosa y afectada. Jack apoya una rodilla en el suelo y pone una mano en su hombro. Jamie es muy parecido a su hermana menor...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero si agregamos un poco de diversión eso ya no ocurrirá ¿cierto? —sonríe de forma ciertamente maternal, Jamie lo mira confuso por el gesto

—Dime Jamie, crees en e-

Una carcajada salió del niño y también de North y Toothiana, los cuales no intentan disimular que le hizo gracia como Jack golpeó a Pitch en la cara con una bola de nieve —hay que buscar a tus amigos —. Afirma sonriente, para cuando Pitch logró quitarse toda la nieve de la cara, apenas pudo hacerse a un lado para evitar ser congelado en el camino que Jack hacía para permitir a los demás deslizarse sobre los improvisados trineos.

Este momento lo hacía feliz, demasiado en realidad, como si todos sus puntos de existencia estuvieran en paz y nada pudiera hacerlo cambiar. En una elevación mal intencionada para divertirlos, pudieron ver como su cabello se extendía, alargándose hasta culminar en su cintura y revoloteando en desorden por la fuerte brisa.

Atraer al resto de los niños no fue difícil en lo absoluto, ser visto tampoco. Llegado cierto punto tuvieronq que detenerse, casi en el centro de la ciudad. Jack apretó los labios y frunció levemente el entrecejo, viendo a Pitch con rencor.

— ¡Unos pocos niños contra todo lo que soy no harán la diferencia Jack! —por todos lados serían atacados por la arena de pesadilla. Jack se plantó igual de firme que antes. Si pudo calmar a un Alpha, podría contra las pesadillas.

—No son más que malos sueños, nada es invencible Jamie. —asegura con relajada expresión.

—Eso es cierto, nosotros te protegeremos. —asegura Bunnymund, parado al lado del albino, por primera vez el ademán de hacerse el cabello atrás tuvo razón de ser.

—Si tú los proteges a ellos, quién te cuidará a ti pequeña bola de pelos. —No iba a perder la oportunidad de burlarse del adorable conejo de pascua. Jack iba a dar un paso al frente, eso hasta que alguiens e le adelanto, Jamie para ser exactos.

—Yo los protegeré. —dice con seguridad y seriedad, los niños no tardan en hacerlo, unos con más firmeza que otros cabe destacar. Pitch rompe en carcajadas estridentes, haciendo un ademán con el cual la marea de arena se aproxima. Jack apretó el cayado en sus manos, listo para congelarlo todo aun si quedaba inconsciente en el proceso —Yo ya no te tengo miedo.

La arena entro en contacto con la mano estirada del niño, volviéndose dorada y brillante. Este simple acto que hace resaltar aun más las palabras dichas por los niños, dieron la vitalidad que faltaban a los guardianes. North trajo a sus yetis a través de las esferas de nieve, Bunnymund a sus guardianes de roca por los túneles una vez regresado a su majestuosa forma.

Jack no tomó más tiempo en lanzarse a buscar a Pitch, atacando a este que monta a uno de sus caballos de pesadilla. Fue lanzado lejos por Pitch, que seguía tratando de enfrentarse a los tres guardianes solo. No tuvo tiempo de incorporarse, pues algo lo agarró, un sonido muy reconocido se hizo escuchar y al menos tres Caballos Nightmare se desvanecieron entre las llamas. Al ver al frente se encontró con una reconocida cara y sonrisa de encías.

— ¡Te dije que no vinieras! —dice con una sonrisa.

—Como si te fuera a dejar peleando solo —ríe Hiccup bajo la máscara que tiene puesta —. ¿Listo?

— Siempre lo estoy. —el dragón lo suelta, logrando que caiga justo en dirección a Pitch, a uno de sus puntos ciegos donde no pudo evitar el hielo y seguido, el embiste del oscuro dragón y su jinete que acabaron tumbándolo al suelo —. Ya no tienes donde esconderte Pitch.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —se hizo las sombras, en tantos lugares que Jack no supo a donde atacar.

— ¡CUIDADO! —la advertencia de Bunny lo hizo voltear, sin embargo, Pitch golpeo fuertemente contra un camión escolar por la bola de fuego que le asesto directamente. —Muy bien, hay fuego saliendo de la nada.

—Llamarlo _nada_ es un poco ofensivo. —Bunnymund se hizo atrás cuando Hiccup de repente acabo parado a su lado y el Night Fury más que listo para volver a lanzar fuego en caso de ser necesario.

No hizo falta, pues apenas alzo una mano, una especie de cuerda hecha en base a arena dorada lo jalo tras los camiones, cuando llego a los pies de quién tiro de él, vio la amarilla cara del guardián a quién _mato_ hasta hace poco, que con diversión en su rostro le da un golpe en la cara, lanzándolo lejos y hacia arriba para luego tirar del látigo.

— ¡Sandy! —los tres guardianes no se aguantan a recibirlo.

—Esto es mucho más impresionante que las guerras con dragones.

—Y que lo digas, _Dragón Master_ —bromea, recostándose de Hiccup, su expresión contenta se desvanece muy lentamente —. Es tan impresionante que me parece un sueño.

—Creo que sabemos distinguir entre un sueño y la realidad.

—Hay una forma.

Quito el casco de Hiccup, hecho con forro de cuero negro y jalándolo hacia su persona le planta un beso al sorprendido castaño, que no tarda en rodear la cintura del albino con sus brazos. Sandman hace una pequeña pared para que los niños no vean aquello, es lo mejor para evitar preguntas raras después.

— ¿Satisfecho?

—No en realidad, pero eso se arregla donde no nos vean. —ríe con cierta pena, que su cara se enrojeciera junto a su nariz, lo cual es una señal obvia de lo que pasaría... —. Te extrañe... demasiado... —solloza abrazándolo, necesitaba repetirlo hasta el hartazgo para sentirse bien con respecto a eso.

— ¿Y él quién es? —pregunta Bunnymund con tono bajo, Toothiana se encoge de hombros sin saber.

—Sea quién sea, parece que es alguien demasiado importante. —dice North, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, intimidado por los ojos de Hiccup desvía la mirada, fijándose ahora en el dragón que da toques a Pitch.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando Sandman se elevó, creando hermosos sueños para los niños que aún duermen y con esto, haciéndolos creer nuevamente, las hadas recobran su capacidad de volar, devolviendo las memorias a los infantes.

Un hilo dorado paso entre ambos, formando a su vez un par de dragones que revolotean en el cielo, parecía una danza perfectamente coreografiada. De entro todo lo demás, esto era lo que más resaltaba curiosamente.

—hermoso... —al bajar la mirada nieve impactó contra su cara —. ¡Oye!

— ¡Debía hacerlo! —exclama sonriendo con una bola de nieve en la mano, la cual lanza a Jamie y este a su vez da inicio a la pelea con bolas de nieve, una donde hasta Bunnymund se ve inmiscuido.

—hey, Jack. —atrapo lo que North lanzó, siendo una pequeña figura de matryoshka —. Diversión ¿Eh?

—que quieres que te diga, me gusta divertirme con compañía. —afirma esquivando sin problemas la bola de nieve que Hiccup intento lanzarle en la cabeza.

—Espero que luego me cuentes de eso.

—Posiblemente lo haga... o tal vez no.

— ¡Soy Pitch Black! ¡DEBEN TEMERME! —La vista volvió a él, sin embargo, Jamie que corrió en aquella dirección, solo atravesó al oscuro personaje.

—Oh...

Sabiéndose débil y sin oportunidad, salió corriendo de manera casi patética, tropezando cada dos por tres hasta chocar duramente contra North, quien siendo tan grande y macizo no se movió ni un ápice cuando Pitch cayó por embestirlo.

—Oww ¿te vas tan pronto? —Toothiana le da una moneda, Pitch la mira y luego arriba, recibiendo un golpe de insofacto y perdiendo un diente en el proceso —. Y eso es por asustara mis hadas.

— ¿¡Acaso creen que me vencieron!? Yo regresare por qué siempre va a existir el miedo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Aun cuando solo haya un niño que crea en nosotros, lucharemos contra él y traeremos alegría nuevamente. —asegura North con tranquilidad.

—siempre está la opción de carbonizarte cada cierto tiempo para evitar que molestes —Las miradas se clavaron en Hiccup, que chasqueo la lengua con una especie de puchero —. Solo era una sugerencia...

— ¿Enserio crees poder hacer eso? ¿Por qué están ellos aquí entonces? —alrededor del lugar, hay caballos de pesadilla, aunque tan dispersos que no se tiene una idea clara de a quién se debe —. Quizás _sorrowful Prince_ los atrae y con que-

—Yo no tengo miedo, no hay razón por la cual tenerlo —se encoge de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, Hiccup niega con la cabeza —El primero en verme está aquí de nuevo, con eso no tengo nada que temer

—A mi no me miren, ni siquiera sé qué está pasando aquí.

—Es posible que huelan tu miedo en todo caso, Pitch. —concluye el espíritu invernal.

Aquel detalle hizo evidente para Pitch que es cierto, retrocediendo y sin poderlo evitar, siendo jalado por los caballos pesadilla hacía su guardia, la cual sellada no dejaría salir a su ser por un largo, largo tiempo.

—habiendo terminado esto... ¿Estás listo, Jack? Solo para hacerlo oficial. —Hiccup le da un empujoncito, Jack lo mira mal por un momento.

—Por todos los dioses, solo di que si, se nota que quieres

—pero después-

—Igual hablaremos, ya esperamos hasta ahora, un rato más no nos consumirá. —Jack miró a dos de los elfos de North, el cual amenaza muy claramente que no aceptará una negativa.

No hizo demasiado caso a lo que North decía, sabía que es solo palabrería y tenía algo más importante en lo cual enfocar su mente, el agarre entrelazado con el muchacho de cabello castaño que debe estar sonriendo seguramente. Las exclamaciones contentas junto a los "fuegos artificiales" de Sandman lo hicieron saber que es un _Guardián_ en toda la regla.

— ¿te... vas? —bajo la mirada, Jaime lo miraba angustiado, se puso a su altura —. Con el raro del vecindario. —acota y Hiccup hizo un suspiro tan típico de esta clase comentarios.

—me iré pero siempre regreso, cada día nevado que tengas será porque estoy cerca. Solo mantente creyendo y juntos seremos guardianes, permaneciendo juntos ¿Esta bien? —sonríe suavemente y jamie asiente, abrazando al espíritu que con sorpresa devuelve el abrazo.

—Es hora de ir- Wow wow, el dragón no va con nosotros. —advierte Bunnymund.

—Evidentemente, ella puede volar sola.

— ¡Hora de irnos!

El trineo de North alzó vuelo y Jack se despedía con la mano de Jamie, Hiccup no tardó en alzar vuelo también, persiguiendo al trineo incluso dentro del vórtice de luces que se hizo como portal. Al verlo a determinada distancia Jack se puso al borde del trineo, sonriendo travieso.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer...? —Toothiana noto sus intenciones.

—Tengo un asunto importante que atender, los veo luego. —despide dejándose caer simplemente, Bunnymund miro abajo, Jack no intentaba volar, solo se dejaba caer.

— ¡Anda a buscarlo antes de que...!

North se carcajeo fuertemente, Bunnymund volvió la vista, fijándose en que el extraño jinete giro en el lomo del dragón para dejarse caer junto al albino —Están... locos—. Concluyó parpadeando rápidamente.

Jack abrazo a Hiccup, riéndose ambos por la tontería y casi imaginándose en un lugar completamente opuesto al que están. La dragona rueda los ojos, dejando de aletear y recogiendo sus alas para caer en picada junto a ellos, ni modo que se quedaría sola.

...

— ¿nadie más te vio?

Habían llegado a una pequeña e inhóspita isla en la nada, Jack tenía el cabello en una trenza bien hecha, se notaba que las viejas costumbres no mueren ni morirían. Jack estaba entre las piernas de Hiccup, a poco de dormirse por las caricias que este le daba en el cabello.

—Si, cuatro personas... pero fue un tiempo muy corto. Una chica que convirtió a su madre en oso, otra que sanaba con su cabello... la última congelo todo su reino. —rio suavemente, había sido como verse siendo mujer... y con nula capacidad de divertirse.

—Debió ser divertido.

—no en realidad... Primero tu y luego Haakon... Apenas podía mantenerme sin recordarlo, las pesadillas eran insufribles. —suspira con aire triste —. Sobre Haakon...

—Recuperaste tus memorias del pasado supongo. —Jack asiente apenas —. Estás más tranquilo de lo que te haya visto nunca.

—Es lo que pasa cuando quién te enviuda asemejándote con la muerte retorna mágicamente. —bromea—. Dime la verdad... ¿Desde hace cuento estas vivo?

—tengo diecinueve en este momento si es lo que quieres saber —con cierto esfuerzo, Jack logra sacar el cabello largo debajo de la ropa—Vivir la pubertad por segunda vez fue horrible...

—No lo sé, en sí no la viví... ¿y que hay de ella? Como es que hay... un dragón.

—Hay muchos, más bien demasiados, si fueras a Berk lo sabrías.

— ¿Berk aun existe?

—Es una hacienda de mi padre, los _Haddock_ _Horrendous_ tomamos por misión cuidar de ellos, Haakon dejo buena descendencia... Los dragones vuelan por todos lados, yo con ellos en realidad.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso si yo nunca los he visto? Estas-

—te puedo decir que noe res el unico que ha muerto y vive para cuidar de alguien más.

Jack ve con asombro la mirada de Hiccup, completamente verde y con la pupila rasgada. Sus ojos son iguales a los de Toothless, ese verde tóxico que se puede ver incluso en la oscuridad. En sus pómulos resaltan unas cuantas escamas negras que van creciendo en cantidad por su rostro.

— ¿pero que...?

—La luna me despidió aquel día, también me recibió el día de mi nacimiento. Me dijo mi nombre y que debía buscarte, después no dijo más nada. Estuve escondido en mi casa por años hasta que descubrí lo que podía hacer.

—Y eso es...

—Los dragones vuelan por todos lados, nadie los ve a causa mia, incluso los niños de hace un rato olvidaran dentro de poco que la vieron. Mi deber es cuidar de los dragones de los humanos.

—Mi deber es alegrar a los niños, tenemos tareas complicadas entre manos. —con una mano atrae el rostro de Hiccup, dando un beso a la pecosa mejilla — ¿De nuevo juntos para hacerlo?

—hasta que nuestros seres se extingan. —acepta con una sonrisa, dando un pequeño beso a los labios del albino, que no tarda en voltearse y sentarse con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Hiccup.

—más te vale.

Siente las manos acariciando su espalda y alzando lentamente la sudadera mientras por su cuenta, baja el cierre de la chaqueta negra y de cuero que porta el contrario.

* * *

— ¿ustedes también recibieron esto? —Bunnymund muestra el pergamino tan extraño que tenía en manos, iba relajado pues faltaba como nueve meses para Easter, no siendo el caso de North que iba un poco molesto por el retraso en los juguetes navideños.

—Si ¿Alguno vio quién las dejó? —Toothiana intenta entender en qué clase de dialecto está escrito en primer lugar.

—No, pero sé a dónde hay que ir ¡habrá una fiesta señores! —celebra North, Sandman hace figuras de arena sin entender aun de que trata la carta. Que estuviera con su abrigo debió delatar que era algo malo, por lo que ser empujados al recién creado portal no fue exactamente una sorpresa.

— ¡llegaron los invitados!

Se les hizo raro tener tantas exclamaciones, que _adultos_ los estuvieran viendo y no se asombraran de sus presencias ¿Qué clase de gente son? La respuesta vino pronto cuando _dragones_ jugaban entre la gente y en el cielo estrellado. Si les preguntan, parece una de esas fiestas que se hacían antiguamente y.-

—tardaron mucho en llegar, pensé que ya no vendrían.

— ¿Jack?

La estupefacción se hizo mayor por verlo, arreglado por primera vez en lo que a ellos concierne. El traje azul de larga capa, mangas blancas hasta su palma y cubriendo un poco de esta, el cabello atado en aquella larga trenza con uno que otro pequeño mechón suelto. Sin su cayado en mano daba la sensación de que estaba en el mejor ambiente, pues no siente la necesidad de estar a la defensiva bajo ningún concepto.

— ¿Quién más?

— ¿Tu mandaste esto? —Toothiana muestra la carta.

—Se que no escribo _tan_ bien, pero sé que al menos se entiende —frunce un poco el entrecejo—. De otra forma no hubieran llegado aquí. Es importante que esté toda la familia después de todo.

—North... —miro acusatoriamente al gran hombre que se encoge de hombros.

—Pensé que sería mejor dejarlo como una sorpresa. —se excusa vagamente.

— ¿Ya estamos todos? —si supiera donde esta, Bunnymund ya hubiera huido en un túnel, pues la impresión acabaría matándolo de la impresión.

Hiccup, si es que no recordaba mal, vestía en colores claros con una piel de oso bastante gruesa por capa, sus ojos lo intimidaban demasiado, a decir verdad. Por la forma en que abrazó a Jack lo hizo formarse una idea que esperaba de alguna forma, fuera equivocada, pues no tenía sentido.

—Si, ya estamos todos.

— ¡Que empiece la fiesta! —las exclamaciones y choques de gruesas jarras llenas de licor junto a grandes reces asándose significaron el inicio de aquella celebración. Con pequeñas figuras Sadman preguntaba que se festeja —. La llegada del invierno obviamente.

— No pensé que nadie celebrara el invierno.

—Nosotros desde hace muchísimos años lo hacemos, el invierno es una de las mejores cosas que ocurre para nosotros. —afirma una mujer de cabello castaño, Valka.

—Wow ¿y eso? —Toothiana acepta el vaso que le tienden, de jugo en realidad, mientras que North tomó una enorme jarra de cerveza.

—Uno de los mejores líderes estuvo casado con el invierno, ya entenderás por dónde van los tiros. —guiña un ojo y los que bebían algo escupieron lo que tenían en la boca.

— ¿¡casarse!?

— ¿¡Estás casado!? —Bunny tenía una mano en el pecho.

—Está casado con-

—ya vamos a bailar, me has tenido casi dos meses esperado por esto. —tironea de él, ya después tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar, por ahora no lo quería. La ocarina se hace distinguir, el resto de instrumentos hace aparición poco después.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on me journey  
If you will promise me your Heart_

Era un momento de sorpresas, que Jack fuese capaz de seguir el más simple paso es increíble para ellos. Sin embargo, Bunnymund no tarda en dar pequeños golpes al suelo siguiendo el ritmo.

And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

Los pasos son extraños, veloces y que Jack cantara se suma a su lista. Por otro lado, dejando de examinar las rarezas... _Jamás lo habían visto tan feliz,_ no con esa mirada llena de tranquilidad y cariño que le dirige a Hiccup.

 _But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_

North ofrece a Toothiana unirse a las demás parejas que bailan, esta no duda en hacerlo, siguiendo a Jack con al mirad apara no perderse de su espectáculo y los pasos para seguir la corriente sin pasar vergüenza.

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me

Aún más rápido tanto el canto como el ritmo musical, Hiccup junta un poco más a Jack, que usa la ropa que le confeccionó -como viene a ser la costumbre-. Ve a sus padres bailar, que estén juntos lo hace feliz, pero no tanto como la expresión de su... ¿Nuevo marido? Aún no sabe cómo definirlo.

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail a savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
I'd gladly ride the waves so white  
And you will marry me!_

El beso entre ambos atrajo múltiples aplausos, por no decir que ovaciones. Los guardianes decidieron no pensar más en la situación, sino disfrutar el momento como lo está haciendo el más pequeño y nuevo compañero, que por fin se encuentra en los brazos de quién estuvo esperando y desea vivir en siglos invernales.

Sencillamente se aman, el frío, la muerte y el miedo no fueron suficientes para hacerlos perder aquel punto, si esos eran los enemigos... siempre sería una batalla ganada, una fría, pero perfecta e interminable victoria que jamás dejarían de celebrar viéndose a los ojos con genuina alegría.

Y, después de todo... _La Luna lo dijo._


	4. Invisible Autumn

_Detrás de esos sentimientos fríos existe una cálidez que será vista por personas que viven en soledad._

 **EXTRA - Invisible Autumn**

 _¿Crees que vas a huir?_

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning..._

 _Como se nota que eres un mortal, muy iluso..._

 _And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear..._

 _Pero ya he hablado y cuando yo he dicho algo a mi niño es porque así ha de hacerse._

 _But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry..._

 _No ansíes tanto el descanso Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III_

 _I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry..._

 _Porque eso no llegara para ti..._

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming..._

 _Hazte con las consecuencias de todas tus virtudes demostradas en vida... ¿Cómo era aquel apodo? Tan diferente al puesto cruelmente hacia mi consentido y confundido niño... a si... Dragon Master._

El llanto del recién nacido se da a relucir en la sala donde los médicos apenas tienen cavidad con lo enorme del padre de dicha criatura. Apenas con cabello manchado en la sangre de su madre, al cual sonríe cuando se lo muestran. La primera foto de esto es tomada, donde no se sabe quién va a llorar primero de alegría, si el robusto padre o la agotada madre.

Algo curioso paso con este pequeño niño, su llanto calmo pronto, abriendo los ojos a duras penas cuando fue limpiado y mostrando un verde tan potente que dejo anonadadas a las enfermeras y al médico, incrédulas por aquella anomalía.

Dejarlo en la zona de maternidad se hizo imposible por su llanto al notarse ahí, de hecho, una vez fuera de esa sala dejaba de llorar por completo. Dejado en la habitación con su madre y padre -que ronca de tal forma que los osos tendrían mucho que envidiar-. El nene se había quedado viendo a la ventana en lugar de dormirse, sus pequeños ojos verdes fijados por completos en la luna que lo alumbra.

 _¿Tuviste un buen despertar? Se nota que si, mírate, tan pequeño y aparentando ser débil o indefenso... Bien, te sugiero cumplir con tu deber, a ese que tanto te encomendaste en tu vida mortal y una pequeña tarea más... Da la felicidad que mi consentido y solitario niño merece, mucho ha sufrido ya por ti. Adelante, Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III_

—Hiccup cariño... debes dormir... —da un beso a la mejilla del pequeño bebé, el cual se revuelve con molestia por... ser precisamente un bebé.

El problema que tiene en este momento, es que es absolutamente dependiente de todo, ya era un adulto, que vendría a tener más de ochenta años perfectamente, en el cuerpo de un bebé recién nacido ¿Hace falta explicar porque está irritado? o más bien, por qué paso sus nuevos primeros meses de vida más irritado que un dragón acabado de despertar.

Por supuesto que para sus padres, que curiosamente se llamaban exactamente igual, que supiera que hacer antes de siquiera enseñarlo es por demás extraño, sobre todo por lo ridículamente obediente y bien portado que es. Apenas aprendió a caminar pretendía salirse de casa, como si siendo un pequeño y apenas regordete bebé de un año pudiera hacer algo, pero era necesario.

A la primera de intentarlo lo logro, mágicamente, rara vez la suerte está de su lado para ser sincero. Lo que encontró fue un lugar bastante familiar, con aire campestre y que de no ser por el raro lugar en el que abrió los ojos por segunda primera vez, creería que se trata de Berk, pero esto no puede ser posible, los años debían haber transcurrido, demasiados a decir verdad.

—¡Wow, chiquitín! De regreso a casa, vas a terminar haciéndote daño. —hizo un gran mohín al ser cargado de regreso a la gran vivienda, joder, debía esperar cuanto tiempo para volver a ser una persona plenamente independiente, ya la Luna pudo haber hecho lo mismo que con Jack de dejarlo como un adolescente-niño eternamente.

Lo único positivo en todo esto, es que el invierno estaba cerca, era otoño al momento de nacer y el invierno lo tuvo que aguantar dentro de una cuna, ahora, podría verlo por la ventana y con mucha suerte, atraer al espíritu invernal para que este supiera que estaba de regreso...

 _Tal vez que fuera su niñera no venía a ser algo malo..._

Pero esto nunca paso, el inverno apenas se hizo sentir en el poblado, la nieve cayó a duras penas y por más que vio por días y noches a la ventana –dado que dormir es innecesario para su persona-. Jamás pudo ver su silueta flotando frente a la redonda luna llena.

Por años espero hasta que, a los cuatro, se pudo aventurar un poco más alejado de su hogar, entrando a aquella enorme casa hecha de madera que reconocía de una manera que no estaba seguro fuera la acertada.

Abrir la entrada costo lo suyo, no por nada Stoick es uno de los pocos a los que ve entrar ahí. Una vez hizo hueco para su pequeño cuerpo entro, aunque oscuro el par de grandes ojos verde toxico se hicieron inconfundibles. Con paso lento y una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro camino en su dirección.

—Toothless... —su pequeña mano se poso sobre el hocico del Night Fury, brindando a este la suave y reconocible caricia que lo hace cerrar los ojos gustoso—. Hola amigo... mucho tiempo sin verte...— no tarda en abrazarlo con fuerza, derramando lagrimas de felicidad por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y compañero.

—¡Hiccup...! —la exclamación de Valka murió al abrir por completo el enorme santuario, dejando la luz pasar —. Oh por... los dioses...

—Estás viejo... y tan débil...—coloca ambas manos bajo el hocico del enorme hocico del dragón, que suspira cansado —. Perdón por volver tan tarde compañero... Parece que Nightlight ya no está... Si estás aquí, quiere decir que hay más dragones cerca... ¿Esperabas por mí?

Las lagrimas no tardan en hacerse tristes y sufridas, deseando haber tenido el control de haber retornado más prontamente para no dejarlo de ese modo tan cruel, esperándolo solo, sabiendo que en algún momento regresaría. Hasta sus últimos instantes lo había esperado...

—Sé que nos veremos de nuevo... Somos compañeros ¿Cierto? Esta vez es mi turno de esperarte... descansa...

Se hizo un acto reciproco, uno que personalmente nunca deseo ver, la partida de su querido dragón, su punto de inicio, el momento y la razón por la que se volvió alguien en un principio. Ese ser tan importante, luminoso a su forma, tan vital se acababa de extinguir entre sus pequeñas manos, bajo la incrédula mirada de la mujer que corre a alertar a todos los circundaneos. Se junto más al cuerpo para llorar, mirando al tumulto que a su ver, no tardo en formarse.

—Quiero estar solo...

—¿Qué están esperando? Pidió que lo dejaran solo —Stoick no tarda en ahuyentar a todo el mundo —. Estaré fuera para cuando me necesites hijo ¿Está bien? —Asintió suavemente para hacer saber que se había escuchado.

Con la puerta cerrada y en completa penumbra no debería ser capaz de distinguirlo, pero puede hacerlo. Se pregunta si esto es lo mismo que Toothless sintió con su muerte... _Si esto es lo Jack sintió con su muerte._ No supo como lo hizo, tampoco le importó, metiéndose bajo las alas del cadáver para llorar ahí como si se tratara de su pequeña y recién nacida cría...

Es la imagen que cualquiera interpretaría de ver a ese enorme Night Fury con un pequeño dragón de escamas negras y aguados ojos verde toxico, iguales a los del fallecido.

El día se hizo noche y rasgando la puerta fue abierta, Stoick no se inmuto, por el contrario, no tardo en tomarlo en sus grandes brazos y llevarlo a casa de nuevo, bajo la suave y repentina nieve que hacía aparición como un consuelo sin saberse que lo es.

Había llegado tarde para Toothless, a quien esperaba de todo corazón volver a ver, fuera de la forma que fuera. Sin embargo, debía encontrar la manera de encontrarse con Jack, si la Lujna le permitió regresar quiere decir que su albino esposo lo extraña y sufre por su ausencia... Permitir que continúe así sería la peor cosa que haría en la vida... en la segunda vida si es que puede decirse de esa manera.

Una vez en casa nuevamente, en su habitación para ser exactos, se quedo mirando al espejo, detallando como sin haber recibido una explicación de cómo, podía cambiar de forma. _Debía proteger a los dragones_ , que mejor que hacerlo como uno de ellos. Aun volviendo a ser un niño sus ojos son iguales a los Toothless...

Es como ver a su amigo y a la misma vez a si mismo. Saber que tanto puede hacer es fundamental, para esto es más que claro que necesita...

* * *

—¿Qué dibujas ahora?

Se sobresalto por escuchar a su madre desde abajo del árbol en el que esta subido, era apenas de tarde y un montón de dragones iban jugando y peleando por todos lados, resultaba claro que para esas criaturas el castaño es uno de ellos, pues con los demás humanos no se ven tan relajadas...

Aunque claro... _Hiccup no es humano en todo el sentido de la palabra._

Teniendo dieciséis años ya ha comenzado a desarrollarse gracias a los dioses, lo que es cierto es que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto a nivel de actitud, demasiada madurez para su supuesta edad. Los habitantes de la actualizada Berk lo reconocen como uno de los ancestros más importantes de su historia.

Se puede decir que se esfuerzan en esconderlo, sus salidas del enorme terreno perteneciente a Stoick Vast son escazas, usualmente en vuelo con un grupo grande de dragones. A pesar de ser una criatura sin dudas más poderosa y alejada de la fragilidad humana, la preocupación por él es fundamentada en el cariño y respeto hacia él.

Regresando al tema, baja del árbol gracias a las alas del dragón llamado Cloudjumper, aparentemente su madre no tenía idea para más nombres, de igual modo ese se ajustaba perfectamente a él. Entrego el cuaderno a Valka, la cual pasa las páginas de papel blanco con la gran cantidad de dibujos y garabatos.

—Son preciosos... Como me gustaría poder verlo. —admite ante las ilustraciones numerosas del albino espíritu que ahora destaca por su ausencia, uno de hecho era de un momento en que ambos estuvieron en la taberna. Hiccup baja la mirada, pateando una roca.

—No ha vuelto acá... ¿Algo malo paso cuando morí? Me he dado cuenta de que ocultas mucha información con respecto a Haakon. —pidió clases para saber que había pasado después de su muerte, con su hijo, con su esposo y con la aldea, pues alguna razón más allá de su persona debía haber para que Jack ni siquiera circulara la zona.

—Stoick me dijo que lo querrías ver... pero sabes cómo es, su modo de enseñar y decir las cosas es con una patada para que te duela por completo. —su imagen imaginaria lo hizo pensar en su padre empujándolo a la madriguera de Red Death.

—Soy un adulto aunque no lo aparento... tendría casi cien años en este momento. —Valka suspiro, entregándole el cuaderno, Hiccup lo abrió viendo un dibujo en específico, donde Jack dormía recostado de Toothless.

Que estuviera tan bien documentado lo dejó casi viendo estrellitas de impresión, no recordaba que fueran un pueblo tan detallista. Dio un larguísimo suspiro, sabía que Haakon tenía ideas muy grandes en mente, pero no pensó que tanto... _menos que lo conducirían a la muerte_ , sin duda alguna era su hijo.

Por desgracia, la información de Jack era bastante resumida, quizás por la misma muerte de Haakon se fue, no lo culparía de ser así, lo veía como su hijo y que muera tan poco tiempo después de él... Ahora se sentía aun peor.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen. —acaricia la cabeza de un terrible terror que se sentó a su lado, varios hacían lo mismo, pendientes de su ánimo... debía estar bien, cuando encontrara a Jack lo haría sonriendo, pues lo conoce, es un espíritu alegre y reencontrarlo con deprimida expresión no sería más que un insulto.

* * *

—No seas exagerada, es una simple fiebre.

—Irte en esta condición puede empeorar, lamento no querer quedarme viuda de nuevo. Te vas a quedar, eso puede-

—Yo puedo ir.

Ambos adultos giraron la mirada la parte superior de la casa, donde el castaño de dieciocho años los veía, una larga cola se contoneaba lentamente, de color negro. Su mirada rasgada dejaba en claro que muchos dragones han de estarse metiendo en problemas por ahí.

Ya sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, ocultar las presencias de los dragones disfrazándolo de múltiples y explicables desastres. Eso no evita que los mantenga a raya obviamente, pero lo fundamental es que sean libres sin el temor a ser cazados por la humanidad ahora más cruel que nunca.

Volviendo al tema, como uno de los pueblos más antiguos de conocidas raíces vikingas, su padre era llamado constantemente a dar charlas con respecto a su cultura y costumbres, el problema es que había pescado un resfriado y para llegar a dar dicha charla que es dentro de dos días, debía estar un día en vuelo –en dragón realmente-. Y esto solo empeoraría su estado de salud.

—¿Qué? No, tu no vas a-

—Los humanos me pueden ver, siempre lo hacen, quien mejor que Hiccup Haddock Horrendous "XII" para hablar del III —sonríe un tanto burlón al respecto, estaba registrado como "XII" para continuar con la larga línea del apellido, aun cuando para Berk es bien sabido quien es realmente.

—Pero sería salir de Berk y... No...

—Voy a salir en algún momento, quiero ver que tan cambiado esta todo más allá de Berk —Valka aprieta los labios —. Hey, siempre voy a volver, después de todo, este es mi hogar... Algún día quizás ni siquiera vuelva solo.

—Quieres ir a buscarlo ¿Cierto?

—Desde hace mucho. La charla es en Estados Unidos, suele nevar seguido por allá, quien sabe, quizás por fin me lo cruce...

—Aun si te decimos que no, lo harás, te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que eres un cabeza dura de primera cuando algo te importe demasiado. —Stoick toma siento en uno de los grandes sillones, derrotado, la terquedad de su hijo es equiparable a la suya propia.

—Oww te acuerdas de mi forma de ser, que lindo papá. —Bromea con una débil sonrisa. Valka niega con la cabeza, tener de nuevo a su hijo solo para sentir que cuidaba de un adulto muy pequeño y que este pudiera tomar decisiones importantes solo... _ughh..._

...

—Muy bien estudiantes, les presento al hijo de Stoick Vast, Hiccup Haddock Horrendous XII, será quien les proporcione su conferencia con respecto a la historia y cultura vikinga. Sean respetuosos con él. —trago grueso, por alguna razón espero que fuera menos gente a estas charlas, había alrededor de cincuenta personas ahí. Sentir que esta disfrazado por la ropa que lleva quita putnos de confianza.

Había dado discursos a ejércitos... esto no debía ser _tan_ complicado.

—Quizás alguna pregunta para iniciar a hablar... —la mayoría de las mujeres alzaron la mano, señalo una al azar, recostándose del escritorio que tenía detrás.

—¿Qué edad tiene? Se ve muy joven. —la chica sonríe coqueta y Hiccup acaba rojo, muy bien... Precisamente por la carencia de aires narcisistas no pensó que esto ocurriría.

—Tengo dieciocho y preferiría preguntas con respecto al tema que estamos hablando. —rio nerviosamente.

—¿Usted es descendiente de Horrendous III? Su apellido es el mismo y el Señor Stoick una vez menciono que si pertenecía a ese linaje. —soltó el aire contenido, al menos fue una pregunta bastante normal y relacionada.

—Así es, se puede decir que es mi... tatara, tatara, tatara abuelo ¿Alguno que este particularmente interesado en él?

Hablar de lo que el mismo hizo pareciese atraer a los que incluso desde el inicio tuvieron expresión aburrida, se omitía a los dragones por seguridad, contándolos a modo de relato o mito de la época, puesto que nadie iba a creerse que hubo dragones, al menos no tan simple como decirlo.

—Se creía que tenía a uno bajo su mando, hijo del trueno y-

—Un Night Fury, la especie más rara de todos los dragones. Los vikingos solían temerle demasiado y dado que los ataques solían ser de noche, verlo costaba lo suyo. Hiccup tumbo uno cuando tenía quince años. Se hizo su jinete, era un buen equipo, lo apodó Toothless, uno de los dragones más fieles y especiales de todos. —hablar en tercera persona es un puto horror. Lo bueno, es que podía hacer honor a su fallecido compañero.

—Es una simple historia para enaltecer a-

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es una historia?

—Es imposible que los dragones existieran, los vikingos los usaban solo para ser famosos al decir que mataron uno —no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho, que _Snotlout_ fuese quien lo dice es divertido —. ¡Oiga!

—Lo siento, es que tu justificación me hizo gracia... No han llegado a pensar que para ver, hay que creer primero —ladea un poco la cabeza, sonrojando a algunas de las presentes —. Los dinosaurios existieron pero nunca los vimos.

—Es diferente, hay huesos y evidencia de-

—Entonces lo mismo puede ocurrir con los dragones ¿Cómo explicas las extensas pieles que han sido halladas como sus ropas? ningún otro ser es tan grande para cubrir a un hombre tan robusto como lo fueron.

—¿A dónde fueron entonces...?

—Pues no soy biólogo, pero si por mi opinión viene... Quizás la humanidad no es merecedora de una criatura tan espectacular, puesto que todo lo bello es destruido por la mano del hombre —algunos susurros vinieron por esas palabras, asumía que por hablar de unas bestias colosales tachadas de monstruos crueles... —. Aquí entre nos... Algunas veces se necesita creer primero para poder ver. —la cara confusa de la gente lo hicieron masajearse las sienes

 _Menuda desgracia de humanidad, verdaderamente..._

—También está un pequeño... —la chica que alzo la mano para preguntar parecía la más avergonzada de todas —. Relato en el que Hiccup estuvo casado con... Jack Frost. —las carcajadas no tardaron en reventar, la chica rodo los ojos

La única que hablo del deseado tema en aquel gran grupo de adolescente, fue una chica de cabello negro extenso y ojos pardos, con unas ojeras notables, se le hacía vagamente familiar, si no recordaba mal fue amiga de Haakon hace muchos, muchos años... Posiblemente ya no tuviera el mismo nombre, pero a Hiccup le cuesta olvidar rostros, esperaba no llamarla extraño.

— ¿Jack Frost? ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?

—Lo llamaban Jack, el de ojos fríos, era una especie de espíritu invernal que los vikingos respetaban. Se decía que tenía un Night Fury blanco como la nieve y solo por él Berk no pereció ante grandes nevadas... aunque es más un mito.

Uno ridículo, Hiccup estuvo casado con Astrid Hofferson y tuvieron al único hijo del líder, ese que viajo a américa por primera vez antes que nadie. —Hiccup se restregó el rostro, que desastre se había formulado a su alrededor, peor aún que sea _Astrid_ quién lo dice... ¿Cómo se llamaría ahora?

—La homosexualidad existe desde hace mucho tiempo, no veo la parte tonta del asunto.

—Si, pero es... un líder ¿Cómo se iba a casar con un hombre? ¿O con un espíritu? No tiene sentido —replica la rubia —. No hay evidencia de ningún "Jack Frost", ni siquiera existe

—Tal como dije antes, algunas veces hay que creer primero para poderlo ver. Si una cosa puedo asegurarte, es que nunca llego a desposarse con Astrid Hofferson, eran buenos amigos nada más, tanto que ella tuvo a su hijo. Por lo demás, estuvo casado con un individuo de cabello blanco y _fríos_ ojos azules.

— ¿Cabello blanco? No sabía que se pudiera tener el cabello blanco ¿no sería rubio?

—Eso, Fishleggs- Digo, tu... como te llames —se corrige de inmediato ante la confusión del robusto muchacho—. Es la razón por la que Hiccup fue reconocido después, su pareja hasta el día de su muerte era muy agraciada a nivel de aspecto, tanto que llego a dibujarlo muchas veces.

Saco de un bolso que llevo sus antiguos cuaderno, que apenas sobrevivían al tiempo al igual que sus dibujos. Se fueron pasando por la gente que admiraba el arte. La chica de cabello negro volvió a alzar la mano, Hiccup hizo una mueca, accidentalmente dio uno de sus cuadernos actuales.

— ¿Serian Jack y Toothless?

—basándome en los dibujos de mi complicado antepasado, si, son ellos. Hay de Jack con algunos otros dragones. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Aunque la charla continuo, se abandonó un poco el tema de Jack gracias a dios, esto no impidió que se debatiera fieramente si existió o no un personaje como él, ya entiende porque era tan complicado hacer creer a las personas, ahora es mucho peor, necesitan ver para hacerlo...

 _Pero Jack es al revés... necesitan que crean para ser visto._

Esperaba no se sintiera muy solo, sin embargo, en esta ciudad tenía más oportunidades de encontrarlo, quizás un vecindario donde los niños estuvieran jugando constantemente, incitándolo a hacer días nevados... si, era una buena opción.

—Señor-

—Soy muy joven para que me digan señor en realidad. —no lo incomodaba precisamente, pero a de ser raro que siendo tan joven lo llamen así.

—Q-quería saber si tenía más información sobre Jack Frost... —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—lastimosamente no, es una cuestión folclórica que se esparcía más por el habla que en escritura ¿la necesitas para algo? —ladea un poco la cabeza, teniendo la corbata tirada a un lado, acabo molestando.

—Solo... Es curiosidad, desde que leí de él me di cuenta de que casi nadie lo conoce, su relación con Hiccup III fue tan duradera y luego se desvaneció, después de su muerte... Lo considere algo tan triste.

— ¿Tu crees que existió? O... Que existe. —ella hizo una pequeña mueca, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como si tuviera algo raro en ellos.

—Pu-pues... s-sí, digo... Es imposible que no exista, de otro modo ¿Cómo hubieran ganado esos conflictos? O las tormentas que azotaban Berk desaparecieron de repente justo cuando Hiccup lo... encontró.

—te puedo decir que los que son creyentes de aquello que alegra su vida, tendrán los ojos abiertos y todo lo que escondido a vista de los necios permanece, estará en tu espectro de visión. Por más absurdo que los demás lo crean, se fiel a lo que consideres real.

Dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de la pasmada chica, al pasar por una vidriera vio sus ojos, se preguntaba si ella los había notado... Quizás por eso lucia tan confundida. Sea como sea, fue divertido y sabiéndose con su capacidad, no se molesto en esconderse para cambiar y alzar vuelo en dirección a la casa que su padre le había dicho, poesía cerca de la ciudad, en un vecindario un tanto pequeño.

Aterrizo en el patio de la enorme casa con grandes ventanales, sería muy bello ver el invierno llegar a través de ellos...

Varios meses pasaron, en los cuales se encargo de seguir dando charlas con referencia a la historia vikinga, con el principal tema de hablar de si mismo aparentemente. Por las noches la espectacular cantidad de hilos dorados dando sueños a los infantes se le hacia fascinante, muchas veces esta arena entraba por las ventanas, al tocarlo se hacía por lo regular la silueta de Toothless, muchas otras, la de Jack...

 _Realmente los extrañaba mucho..._

Estas solo es... simplemente horrible...

Algo curioso paso y es que las hadas que también suele ver por las noches dejaron de aparecer, la arena se hacia negra y el ambiente se hacía aún más frío, de una manera que atemorizaría a cualquiera. El ambiente sombrío y deprimente...

—Calmate, es solo... Santa Claus... —aquello sono raro incluso en su persona, calmando a la Night Fury que hace poco había arribado a su casa para hacerle compañía, una descendiente de Toothless y Nightlight, en la parte superior de sus alas tenía una pequeña marca blanca que lo hacia saber su ascendencia.

Por alguna razón, el Easter desastroso lo preocupo, no sabía bien porque, los niños de la zona se veían prácticamente destrozados. La poca fe en el conejo de pascua -que Jack había buscado hasta el hartazgo en su tiempo- y posiblemente en el Hada de los dientes es una terrible señal... al menos en general.

Una noche, especialmente oscura por la cantidad de nubes en el cielo, lo vio pasar, descendiendo como un pequeño copo de nieve arrastrado por la brisa. Para que negar que quiere privacidad y dada la naturaleza curiosa consabida del albino... No iba a resistirse. Enviando a Kaisen -la dragona-. A "buscarlo" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Lo que paso después ya es bien sabido, omitiendo que tal vez no se espero que se pusiera a llorar a moco suelto por verlo, esperaba que sonriera, no que derramara tantas lágrimas, quizás su ausencia lo afecto más de lo que imagino. Ya no es importante... Pues aun con el tiempo de ausencia, Jack se lanzo de inmediato a sus brazos.

* * *

—Que no seas mortal no significa que no se formaran arrugas en tu entrecejo por fruncirlo. —relajo la expresión ante aquel recordatorio, Jack balancea las piernas a cada lado de una rama en la que esta sentado, viendo desde su lugar al Guardian de los dragones dibujando.

—Es complicado pintar su cabello, entiéndelo. —suspira rendido al respecto, dejando la monumental cantidad de lápices de colores a un lado junto al cuaderno, donde se aprecia el retrato casi terminado del albino que suelta una risita.

—Los dragones están muy inquietos ¿Pasa algo? Hasta en dos días será el festival.

—Hace un par de días nacieron las crías y aun no se detienen con la emoción.

—Oh... ¿has ido a ver?

—alguien me ha tenido muy ocupado ¿Te suena?

—En mi defensa, es porque hasta ese tiempo nos han dado la casa propia y podemos hacer todo el escándalo, destre y frío del mundo. Por otro lado, me avergüenzas como padre, son como tus hijitos —baja del árbol, la capucha azul del nuevo traje que le dio cae, dejando ver la larga melena blanca —. Iré a ver, quizás haya un _Whispering Death._

—O-oye...

Lo siguió tan rápido como pudo a la enorme cabaña que funge como entrada al enorme nido subterráneo de los dragones, así como también túnel con salida a un barranco y puedan ir a la isla contigua. Pasar entre los dragones no fue difícil, aunque si lo fue ver porque Jack se acunclillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está muerto?

—No, para nada... ¿me recuerdas que huevos habían? —pregunta en tono dudoso, tomando algo entre sus manos.

—Naders, Whispering Death, Grockel... Algunos Skrill y Scauldron ¿Por qué?

—Pues... Mira que salió.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo lo que reposa en los brazos de su albina pareja. El pequeño y oscuro dragón abre los ojos, un color fuerte y refulgente, _verde_ , el reptil mueve las alas y estira las patas delanteras para luego finalmente... sonreí mostrando sus encías.

— ¡Toothless! —exclama de inmediato, los gruñidos y gorgoreos infantiles son diferentes a los últimos que escucho de él. Jack le permite que trepe hasta acabar en su cabeza y saltar a los brazos de Hiccup.

—Mira que curioso, tu que no querías venir —resalta con una mano en la cintura—Puedo considerar que, en ese de ahí, puede estar Nightlight, es igual a donde salió este pequeño. —señala el cascaron que aun no rompe y es protegido por Kaisen.

—Esperemos que sí, será como estar completos de nuevo. —la sonrisa tan amplia y alegre de Hiccup hizo a Jack acercarse y acariciar su rostro, logrando que suelte un par de lágrimas —. Esto es una venganza ¿cierto? Hacerme sentir lo mismo que ustedes...

—Quizás sí... Quizás no... Sera la Luna quién lo decida. —concluye dando un pequeño beso a la mejilla del muchacho, cuyos ojos se muestran iguales a los del dragón entre sus brazos.

Esperar un poco más por el nacimiento de la albina dragona no sería nada, pues, aunque tardara... ya estaba fijado, en dos días el otoño culminaría y el invierno que tanto lleva esperando llegaría finalmente.


End file.
